Teresa y Sebastián
by ilyquinn
Summary: El amor verdadero traspasa el tiempo, si es amor de verdad dura toda la vida, a veces más. Booth y Brennan encontrarán una razón para seguir luchando por aquello que creían perdido, ¿O serán Teresa y Sebastián?
1. Prologo

**Sé que debería estar haciendo EL epílogo, y trabajar en mi otro fic, pero es que no pude sacarme esta idea de la cabeza. **

**Y todo esto lo causaron dos personas, y ellas saben que hablo de ellas. XD Así que les dedico este capi esperando que no me demanden por plagio. *-* **

**Bueno, esto se me ocurrió al juntar esos dos nombres de dos fics diferentes, y oír una canción llamada "Amor Inmortal" **

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

**Teresa y Sebastián**

**Prólogo**

**Inglaterra 1815**

El joven Sebastián Jeremiah Born corría por las transitadas calles de Gran Bretaña, iba tarde a la escuela, sabía lo mucho que su padre se esforzaba para pagarle la educación, él, siendo herrero, jamás había dejado que su hijo trabajase en su taller, así que Sebastián agradecía cada día que podía ir y educarse, pero ese día en particular, estaba retrasado. En medio de su carrera, no vio a la persona que se cruzó en su camino, chocó contra ella haciendo que soltara la caja que llevaba en las manos.

Montones de naranjas cayeron al suelo con gran estruendo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No vi!- exclamó, y comenzó a recogerlas.

-No se preocupe.- dijo una voz femenina.

Luego de que todas las frutas estuvieran de nuevo en su lugar, Sebastián levantó el rostro, se encontró con dos ojos azules viéndolo directamente, le parecieron hermosos, luego notó su piel blanca que contrastaba perfectamente con esos luceros…

-¿Disculpe? ¿Está bien?

-Ah, sí.- respondió medio distraído, no había notado en qué momento se había perdido tanto en sus cavilaciones. –Siento lo que ha pasado, debí haber sido más precavido.

-No, está bien, eso nos pasa a todo mundo.- Dijo sonriendo. Ella encontraba al muchacho con el que se acababa de topar, sumamente atractivo, sonrió ante el pensamiento, su madrastra le diría que no tenía pudor alguno, pero era la simple verdad.

-¿Cómo se llama?- le preguntó.

Estuvo a punto de responderle, pero alguien lo hizo por ella. -¡Teresa! ¡Será mejor que traigas esas naranjas aquí o ya verás lo que te pasara!

La chica se estremeció al oír esa voz llamarla. –Lo siento, me tengo que ir.- dijo alejándose de él.

-Espera, ¿La volveré a ver?

-No lo creo.- respondió riendo.

Sus pies lo incitaron a correr en dirección hacia ella, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero luego recordó que debía llegar a la escuela, indeciso, gritó. –Mi nombre es Sebastián.

Pero ella no lo escuchó. Reanudo su marcha, pero sabía que no podría quitarse a "Teresa" de su mente por el resto del día.

.

-¡Eres una pequeña zorra!- le gritó su madrastra. -¡Crees que no vi como seducías al joven Born!

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue preguntar quién era el muchacho, pero desechó ese pensamiento, sólo la metería en más problemas.

-Pero Deborah, yo no…

-No me vengas con excusas, le diré a tu padre.- Teresa tuvo que contener las ganas de empujar a la esposa de su padre contra el lodo que estaba a las orillas del camino, sabía que si lo hacía se ganaría un castigo increíblemente grande, pero esa mujer colmaba su paciencia con cada segundo que pasaba.

Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la cabeza y asentir.

La mujer rubia comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su hogar, el padre de Teresa era burgués, era extremadamente rico, por lo cual su casa tenía varios lujos, pero el único que a ella le interesaba era el del estudio, pero su padre no estaba dispuesto a dárselo, ya que consideraba que su deber era realizar las tareas domésticas, no pensar ni mucho menos opinar.

-¡No sé por qué no puedes ser una jovencita normal! Si yo fuera tú, me preocuparía, tienes diecisiete años y no has conseguido un buen pretendiente, si dejas pasar más tiempo los hombres ya no te querrán. Ellos quieren a las jóvenes.

-Claro, no como tú.- murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Disculpa?

-No te preocupes, lo haré.

-Créeme que sí lo harás, tu padre no te mantendrá toda la vida, tienes que buscar a un hombre que lo haga por él.

_No necesito a ningún hombre._ Pensó para sus adentros.

Deborah suspiró pesadamente. –Creo que tendremos que empezar a buscar.

Entraron a la enorme casa, su padre estaba discutiendo con un comerciante en la sala, no debía molestarlos, así que subió directamente a su recámara. Su madrastra se encargaría de llevarles el té, y no habría merienda, ya que ella siempre despreciaba la comida que preparaba Teresa, y jamás cocinaba para su hijastra.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, no podía salir de su habitación, al menos no tenía _permitido _salir, pero al ver que eran las cuatro de la tarde y la charla se oía a viva voz debajo de su alcoba, supo que nadie notaría se iba por una hora o dos, _quizás tres. _

Abrió la ventana que daba al amplio jardín, tomó la enredadera que estaba al lado de ésta, y bajó lentamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, se sintió libre, y corrió hacia la pared que delimitaba su hogar.

_Es más bien para impedir que salgan, que para quien intente entrar. _Pensó irónicamente.

Escaló la pared, la cual estaba construida de piedras, le fue fácil hacerlo, a pesar de que llevaba puesto un vestido. Cuando ya estuvo fuera, volvió a correr, esta vez, con más libertad que antes, no tenía un rumbo fijo, pero no lo necesitaba, podía perderse horas en los más densos bosques pero siempre regresaba.

Echó otro vistazo a su hogar, cualquier mujer se sentiría dichosa de vivir en ella, pero no Teresa, ella no era cualquier mujer, lo que no sabía, es que no sería la única que pensaría aquello.

.

**Bien, aquí está. ¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Debe continuar? **


	2. Deseo

**Sé que tengo un fic, una continuación que no he continuado, pero se me fue la inspiración. Hoy fue mi primer laboratorio, estaba un poco... fuera de mí, y necesitaba escribir algo para sacar un poco de mi frustracción. **

**Espero que les guste, y entiendan para donde va la historia.**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**.**

**Deseo**

**Washington D.C. 2011**

Ella despertó, todo estaba callado como siempre, tan solitario, tan silencioso, pero ni eso podían acallar los gritos de su corazón, anoche había cometido el peor error de su vida, dejarlo ir, agachó la cabeza y contuvo las ganas de llorar, si tan sólo siguiera su instinto por una vez en su vida, anoche todo hubiera sido tan diferente.

.

_-¿Bones?- le llamó su compañero. _

_Sintió como su mundo se caía a pedacitos, subjetivamente, ella estaba literalmente arrimada a un hombre, lo había conocido en un club al cual Ángela la llevó arrastrada, jamás en su vida imaginó que él la encontraría así, medio borracha y besando a un hombre que apenas conocía, no era propio de ella, pero esa misma noche decidió mandar todo por la borda, tratar de olvidar su deseo irrefrenable por su compañero en los brazos de otro hombre, simplemente quería llenar el vacío que sentía por unas cuantas horas. _

_-¿Booth? ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo primero que salió de su boca. _

_-¿Qué hago yo aquí?- bufó con ironía mientras veía a otro lado, restregó suavemente sus ojos y habló. –Oí que Ángela te había sacado del laboratorio, y quise venir aquí porque sabía lo aburrido que te resultaban estos clubes… pero ahora veo que no me necesitabas. _

Te necesito. _El repentino pensamiento la asusto. Se libero de los brazos de Antonio, el nombre de su acompañante. _

_-Me voy, lamento haberlos interrumpido. _

_Se alejó de ellos, pero Brennan le siguió. Lo alcanzó fuera la local. Lo tomó de la muñeca suavemente, al ver que no volteaba, se adelanto para quedar frente a él. _

_-Booth… yo… _

_-No digas nada.- le cortó. –Tienes derecho a estar con alguien.- Brennan vio algo en sus ojos, un brillo de tristeza al decirlo. _

_-Yo no… me enseñaste a no mentir. No me mientas ahora. _

_Booth sonrió pero sus ojos decían otra cosa. –No miento, tienes derecho. _

_-¡No! No quiero eso… quiero… quiero…- pero otra vez, las palabras no salían de su boca. _

_-¿Qué quieres? Vamos, dilo, dilo Bones.- le pidió, esperanzado. _

_-Quiero…- pero no pudo completar la oración. _

_-Estás celoso.- sentenció. _

_Booth, quien estaba decepcionado, enojado más que todo respondió. –Los celos son irracionales, causados por un sentimiento irracional, el amor. Entonces sí, estoy celoso. Celoso de que sean otras manos las que te recorran, celoso de los labios que te besan, celoso de cada maldito segundo que pasas con tipos que no te valoran,- dijo entre dientes. - ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, - se acercó a Brennan, tomó su cintura entre sus brazos, y susurró en su oído. - Temperance? _

_Sintió un escalofrío muy placentero al oír su nombre, tan sensualmente salir de sus labios, pero tan pronto como sintió sus manos subir para tocar esos tan bien formados omoplatos, así su racionalidad volvió y se alejó bruscamente de él. _

_Él le vio herido, por un momento sintió que la tenía, la olió, la sintió más cerca de lo que jamás la había sentido, y ahora quería más. Ella cruzó los brazos de manera defensiva, había sido testigo de cómo su barrera caía por un momento, por un momento pensó besarlo, por un momento pensó en hacerle el amor… lo cual la asustó. _

_Se vieron por un momento, sabían que ninguno de los dos se atrevería a romper ese silencio, mucho menos la barrera que los separaba, simplemente se dirigieron a la SUV de Booth, Brennan no se había percatado que había dejado a Antonio solo en el club hasta que ya había abordado el vehículo; el viaje fue silencioso, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Brennan, donde ella simplemente dijo: _

_-Buenas noches Booth. _

_Pensó que no le respondería, por un momento pensó que así sería. –Te veo mañana. _

_Volteó a verlo, le sonreía de la misma manera que siempre lo había hecho, el hilo por el que pendían no se había roto, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría seguir aguantando. _

_._

Se lavó la cara, sentía como todo le daba vueltas, pero tenía una responsabilidad, además, no quería que Booth pensara que ella había huido, no lo haría, no lo iba a dejar otra vez, cada vez se volvía más difícil estar separada de él, no volvería a vivir esos siete meses de infierno, pero tenía que tomar una decisión, tarde o temprano.

.

Booth entró a la oficina de su compañera, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido anoche, prefirió fingir que no había pasado, que todo estaba normal, que nunca la vio besando a otro hombre, que nunca le dijo que la amaba. La vio en el escritorio, pero estaba pálida, no parecía ella, le faltaba vida, fue ahí cuando se preocupo.

-¿Bones?- Su apodo en forma de pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, y tuvo una especie de Déjà Vu. -¿Está bien?

Ella asintió, tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa, pero le fue imposible, porque él la conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-No mientas. ¿Estás enferma?- Se acercó a tocar su frente, pero ella se alejó de su toque, eso no lo detuvo, y estiró más su brazo hasta tocar esa delicada frente, hubiera disfrutado más del contacto si no hubiera sentido la fiebre arder hasta su punto más alto.

-¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!- exclamó. –Debo llevarte al hospital.

-No Booth, te juro que estoy…- se levantó a media oración, pero en el momento que lo hizo, se desplomó, de no haber sido por los brazos de Booth, hubiera dado directo en el suelo.

* * *

**Inglaterra, 1815**

Teresa estaba caminando por el espeso bosque, se sentía sola, porque en el mundo no había nadie con quien pudiera hablar, incluso con su padre, Maximiliano III, él no se interesaba por ella, le agradecía lo bien que la había criado, no había sido mal padre, solamente no era él que ella deseaba. Oyó ruidos, ramas quebrándose a la vez que alguien pasaba sobre ellas, corrió en dirección opuesta al sonido, pero tropezó con una roca que la hizo caer, sintió su rodilla caliente por la sangre que salía de ella. Profirió un grito.

Y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que quien fuera que estaba en el bosque se acercaba a ella, vio a todos lados, tratando de enfocar alguna figura humana. Volteó a la derecha y una sombra la asustó. Al ver bien, descubrió que se trataba de un simple conejo. Rió ante su paranoia, intentó levantarse, subió la cabeza y cayó nuevamente, otra sombre, está vez de más o menos su altura la veía, e intentó tomarla del brazo. Se alejó de él, y le tiró una piedra que estaba tirada.

-¡Hey! ¡Sólo trato de ayudarla!- entonces esa voz se le hizo muy conocida.

-Usted.- murmuró.

-Sí, eso supongo.- comentó. Cuando las nubes se disiparon el cielo, la luz de luna ilumino el lugar, entonces puedo verlo bien.

-¿La ayudo?

-Sí, gracias.- dijo. Él la tomó por la cintura, y ella se asió a su cuello. Esto le pareció muy inapropiado, pero de alguna manera se sentía bien.

-Vamos, la llevaré a mi casa. Tenemos que curar esa rodilla.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió el gesto. Eran desconocidos, demasiado pronto para saber lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Pero cuando olió su aroma, sus sentidos se desconectaron un momento, y sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Se asustó al sentir eso, se preguntó cuál era el nombre de esa reacción, a pesar de saber mucho, no podía distinguir ese sentimiento tan ¿placentero? No podía distinguir que lo que sentía era _deseo. _Y tampoco podía saber que eso comparado con lo que sentiría, era un suave cosquilleo hecho con una pluma.

.

**Espero que no sea muy confuso... **

**Quiero saber que les pareció. =D **


	3. Curando las Heridas

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**.**

**Curando**

**Inglaterra, 1815**

-¡Ouch!- exclamó Teresa al sentir el agua caliente en su rodilla.

-Lo siento, pero es necesario.- le dijo, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, está bien. Yo no debería quejarme tanto.- Hubo un pequeño silencio. A la distancia se podía oír un pequeño riachuelo pasar, uno que otro grillo cantar, estaban en el taller de su padre, el cual carecía de una puerta delantera, y tenía unos cuantos agujeros en el tejado donde se filtraba la luz de la luna.

-¿No les molestará a sus padres?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó confundido. Se levantó y se dirigió al botiquín. Teresa intentó no prestarle atención a esa vocecita que le decía que tenía un tono muy varonil.

-Tenerme aquí. A estas horas de la noche.

-¡Ah!- exclamó mientras sacaba una venda del dicho lugar. –No, a mi padre no le molestara.

-¿Y a su madre?

Sebastián sonrió, se acercó a la chica, y comenzó a ponerle el objeto alrededor de la rodilla, sabía que toda esa aura misteriosa de él acabaría asustándola, pero tanto ella como él sabían que eran unos perfectos desconocidos, así que no lo podía culpar por tenerle un poco de desconfianza. Al terminar, vio esos perfectos ojos azules que lo habían dejado sin habla la primera vez que se hablaron.

Teresa olvido su pregunta por completo al verlo tan concentrado en lo que hacía, algo en su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar porque sus latidos se aceleraron, y no podía quitarle la vista de encima, además, le parecía un poco incómodo la posición en la que estaban, su falda estaba por encima de sus rodillas, y él de vez en cuando rozaba su piel con su mano al vendarle la parte lastimada, de alguna absurda manera confiaba en que su vista no subiría de ese punto, pero algo dentro de ella la hacía acalorarse con ese sólo pensamiento. Al terminar la vio con esos ojos marrones, nunca le había gustado tanto un color en su vida como ese.

-Mi madre murió ya hace mucho tiempo.- le dijo, sin apartar la vista, sacándola por completo de sus cavilaciones. –Así que no creo que le moleste.

-Yo… lo siento. No tenía idea.

-No se preocupe, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

-Se supone que por esto las mujeres no deben hablar.- musitó más para sí que para él.

Odiaba eso. Sí, era hombre, pero si algo le había enseñado su padre era a respetar a las mujeres, y odiaba que los demás no hicieran eso, pero detestaba más que ellas mismas no se valoraran.

-Si sigue pensando así, ¿Quién la respetará?

Teresa se dio cuenta de que había hablado en alto, así que rectificó. –Oh, no. Yo no pienso eso, creo que las mujeres somos tan capaces como los hombres, es sólo que… mi padre, mi madrastra, casi todos los que conozco me dicen que las mujeres nacimos para vernos hermosas, cocinar, casarnos, y muchas otras cosas que tienen que ver con las tareas domésticas. No está entre nuestros principales derechos estudiar. Es más, dicen que no lo necesitamos.

Sebastián asintió, de las pocas mujeres que conocía, podía decir con seguridad que la que tenía delante no era como ellas, así que podía especular que no era como las demás.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Sebastián Born.- le dijo, y sin darse cuenta ya tenía clavada la mirada en esos mares que yacían en sus ojos, no podía dejar de verlos. -¿Y usted?

Rió para sus adentros, _¡Cómo si no lo supiera! _

-Teresa Belmonte.

-¿Belmonte?- dijo Sebastián, sorprendido. Nunca hubiera imaginado que tenía enfrente a la mismísima hija de Maximiliano Belmonte III. Era un comerciante exitoso, y si no estaba mal, su padre trabajaba con él, no directamente, cuando hacían una entrega, él se encargaba de llenar los barcos con el material indicado.

-Sí.- afirmó Teresa con miedo.

-Sí.- afirmó Sebastián decepcionado.

-Será mejor que la lleve a su casa. Su padre debe estar… bastante preocupado.- dijo, y comenzó a caminar, se preguntó como podía ser tan iluso.

_Belmonte, sigue soñando Sebastián. _Se dijo a sí mismo. Sintió una mano tomarlo de la muñeca.

-No. Sé qué no ha notado mi ausencia,- dijo, segura de su afirmación. –Por favor.- suplicó.

Y él no pudo hacer más que ceder, no podía resistirse ante ese par de pupilas azules que iluminadas bajo la luz de la luna se veían hermosas, ante esa piel de porcelana, ante esa figura de muñeca que parecía querer afecto. En ese momento un deseo irremediable de protegerla lo embargó, se sentó junto a ella.

Teresa al sentirlo tan cerca, su respiración se aceleró, intentó convencerse de que era simplemente porque nunca había tenido a ningún hombre tan cerca, que no era porque él estuviera cerca. –Y… ¿Cómo es que una joven como usted anda tan tarde por estos rumbos?

-Yo…- sabía que inventarle cualquier mentira sería fácil, pero necesitaba desesperadamente alguien que la escuchara. Miró hacia la luna, haciendo que esta iluminara su perfil, lo que le hizo que Sebastián pudiera apreciar más su belleza.

–Me siento demasiado sola. Así que salgo de noche porque… prefiero sentirme sola fuera que dentro de mi casa.

Sebastián no podía comprender como una joven tan bella, rica, que lo tenía todo, podía ser tan desdichada.

-Quizás es difícil para usted comprenderlo, digo, seguro piensa que soy sumamente feliz, tengo padres, tengo… soy rica, tengo todo lo necesario.- Él asintió avergonzado.

-Oh, no sienta vergüenza.- le reconfortó con ligereza. –Así debería de ser, pero yo necesito algo más. Puedo tenerlo todo, pero siento que no tengo casi nada. Mi gran mansión se ha convertido en mi prisión, y las joyas que poseo en mis cadenas.- le confesó y una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla, él sintió la necesidad de limpiarla, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que Teresa no tomaría bien el gesto, así que dejó que lo hiciera por sí misma.

-Eso fue… muy poético.- le dijo, para aliviar un poco el ambiente.

-Gracias por notarlo.- dijo con la voz ronca. –Me gusta escribir poesía, y también historias, pero… soy mujer. Jamás me tomarían en serio como escritora, si es que me dejan serlo en primer lugar.

Esta vez no pudo evitarlo, y tomó su mano delicadamente. Teresa al sentir el contacto de otro ser humano, sintió que algo se removía en su interior, y se recostó en su hombro, no le importó mucho si lo tomaba mal, necesitaba eso, necesitaba ese simple contacto, un pequeño abrazo, un hombro en el cual llorar. Necesitaba saber que alguien se interesaba por ella.

Sebastián no pudo más que dejar que llorara en su hombro.

No entendía de donde había sacado tanta confianza como para decirle los problemas que tenía, pero no iba a oponerse a escucharla, era un alma rota, perdida, y si él podía curarla, entonces lo haría.

* * *

**Washington D. C. 2011**

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Booth al doctor que la había atendido. Llevaba media hora esperando, simplemente la había visto desplomarse sin previo aviso en el suelo, no lo admitiría pero estaba bastante asustado.

-Ella está bien. Simplemente pescó un resfriado.- dijo el doctor. –Lo que me preocupa son los niveles de cortisol* en su organismo, es muchísimo mayor que el de una persona adulta normal, lo cual ha bajado sus defensas.- dijo preocupado. -¿Ha estado bajo situaciones estresantes últimamente?

-Bueno, su trabajo en sí es muy estresante.- dijo Cam. –Pero se rehúsa a tomarse unos días de vacaciones. Creo que eso ha afectado su salud.

-¿No toma vacaciones? Bueno, creo que debería. Una semana sin trabajo y veremos si los niveles bajan. ¿Alguna otra fuente de estrés para la señorita? No sé, ¿Problemas económicos?

-No lo creo, Brennan, digamos que tiene suficiente dinero como para no tener que trabajar nunca más.- protestó Ángela.

El doctor sonrió ante la afirmación de la muchacha. -¿Amorosos?

La expresión de Booth cambió, y todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ven a mí?

-Bueno, pensamos que quizás tú puedes saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.- inquirió Hodgins.

-Ah, no. No que yo sepa.- mintió. Debió haberse medido ayer, el estado de su compañera se reducía a una cosa. Estrés. ¿Por qué? Por él.

-Bien. Entonces sigo recomendando una semana sin ir a trabajar, le haré una receta, y una nota médica para que su jefe…- pero fue interrumpido a media oración.

-Su jefe está de acuerdo.- dijo Cam. El doctor la vio de modo curioso. –Yo soy su jefa. Y si fuera por mí le daría más días, ya le debo muchas vacaciones, festividades, etcétera.

El doctor volvió a sonreír, sin duda se había topado con un grupo muy singular.

-Entonces, le haré sólo la receta.- dijo, y entró a su consultorio.

Booth se dejó caer en la silla, sentía como el peso de la situación caí sobre él, siempre supo que confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Brennan sería una mala idea, pero nunca imagino la magnitud que podía llegar a tomar.

-¿Booth?- dijo Ángela. -¿Estás bien?

El aludido asintió, no muy consciente de su acción. Estaba distraído y ella pudo notarlo, pero no siguió presionando.

-Creo que necesitamos alguien que la cuide.- dijo Cam.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Hodgins.

-Ya saben como es Brennan, en el momento menos esperado se pondrá a trabajar, o a llenar formularios. O a intentar resolver un crimen tan sólo viendo las radiografías. Deberíamos turnarnos para…

-Yo lo haré.- dijo Booth desde su silla. Todos voltearon a verlo. ¿Acaso era culpa lo que oían en sus palabras?

-Ya saben, porque es mi compañera, mi mejor amiga. Por esa clase de cosas.

Ángela sonrió y enarcó una ceja. –Nadie sugirió lo contario.

Booth simplemente se le quedó viendo. No iba a responder a eso. –Yo la cuidaré, es la semana de capacitación, puedo saltármela.- agregó.

-¿No te meterás en problemas?- preguntó Cam, preocupada.

-Nah, puedo pedir un permiso especial. En realidad, me han dicho que yo debería dar esos cursos en vez de recibirlos.- dijo.

-Ese ego.- agregó Cam divertida. –un día será tan grande que te aplastará.

-Esperemos que no sea pronto porque sino nuestro hijo se quedará sin padrino.

Booth, quien tenía la cabeza recostada en la pared, la irguió. -¿Padrino?

Ángela y Hodgins asintieron. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del agente. Se sentía halagado de tal petición.

-Claro, claro. Me sentiría honrado.- agregó, y abrazó a la feliz pareja.

-Ya pueden entrar a verla.- dijo una enfermera al final del pasillo.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala, Booth tenía una enorme sonrisa, pero claro, tratando de ocultar la culpa que sentía.

.

.

-¡No entiendo porque tienes que hacer esto!- exclamó Brennan mientras abría la puerta. Se sentía como una niñita pequeña, nadie tenía porque cuidarla, pero Booth insistió, e insistió en hacerlo.

-Eres mi compañera, ergo, mi deber es cuidarte.

-No creo que sea el uso correcto de "ergo".- dijo, y vio como Booth dejaba su maleta en el suelo.

-Como sea Bones, te cuidaré, te guste o no.

-Puedo cuidarme sola, seguiré las indicaciones del doctor. Estaré bien.- dijo, intentando que accediera a su petición.

-Y yo me aseguraré de que no te vuelvas a desmayar otra vez. Y si lo haces te llevaré al doctor tan rápido como una agente del FBI puede hacerlo. - Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que haces esto porque te sientes culpable.- dijo, sin verlo a la cara. -Mi estado no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Ah no?- dijo indignado. -Entonces explícame algo. ¿Por qué justamente la mañana siguiente a… ya sabes, te desmayaste?

-Booth no soy una niña pequeña a la que tienen que cuidar.- le espetó como evasiva.

-Pues ahora mismo te comportas como una.- le dijo. Ella sintió su rabia arder a su punto máximo. Se dirigió a la cocina, enojada. Booth suspiró pesadamente, el propósito de esa semana era no estresarla, y era lo primero que estaba haciendo. Sintiéndose culpable, fue a la cocina a buscarla.

-Bones.- le llamó desde el umbral de la puerta. Brennan no lo volteó a ver.

-Bones, por favor. Lo siento.- Ella intentó fingir que lavaba los platos. Booth se acercó a ella, Ella dejó caer su cabello, y así tapar su rostro. El agente quitó delicadamente esa cortina que le impedía ver sus ojos, cuando lo hizo notó que ella lloraba.

-Bones.- dijo con ternura, tomándola del mentón, al ver que ella evitaba su mirada, intentó abrazarla, al principio se resistió, pero luego no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar por la calidez que el cuerpo de su compañero le proveía.

-Lo siento,- se disculpó, tratando de impedir que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, -es sólo que… me siento tan abrumada.

-No tienes porque disculparte.- le susurró al oído. –Lo sé, y por eso estoy aquí.

Se quedaron abrazos un poco más, Brennan no se lo iba a decir, pero se sentía tan bien cuando lo abrazaba, la hacía sentirse menos sola. Y ese simple contacto, de alguna manera, incluso aunque no lo admitiera, curaba sus heridas emocionales, sanaba su alma.

.

.

**Continuará…**

***Cortisol, es la hormona del estrés. **

**Sé que Brennan está un poco OoC, pero en mi defensa, ¿No les pasa que cuando están muy estresado/as como de que no son ustedes mismo/as? **

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Y una cosa más, una pregunta para quienes han leído mis fics. ¿A qué la última parte es el cliché más grande que he escrito? Y eso contando lo del perro que guío a Booth hacia Brennan. XD **

**Bueno mejor ya dejo de escribir porque un día mis notas de autor va****n a ser más grandes que el fic mismo.**


	4. Cercanía

**Sólo tengo algo que decir**** respecto al último capi del francotirador. **_**¿Qué?**_

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

**Cercanía**

**Washington D. C. 2011**

.

Brennan se encontraba enfrascada en la tarea de escribir un nuevo capítulo para su libro, aprovechaba el tiempo que Booth no estaba, hacia tres días que estaba en casa, durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes, pero le era imposible concebir a un hombre tan sobreprotector, sabía que lo era, por sus pasadas experiencias con él, pero nunca imagino que tenerlo en su apartamento sería tan… aburrido.

No era que él fuera eso, era que no la dejaba hacer nada, y ella se estaba aburriendo soberanamente. Así que aprovechaba esos pequeños lapsos de tiempo para poder hacer algo productivo.

Escribía una escena de Kathy y Andy, hablando sobre sentimientos, sin querer se encontró escribiendo un "Booth" en lugar de Andy, sonrió ante la tremenda confusión. Quiso borrar la palabra, pero cuando sintió dos manos tomarla de los hombros, se paró rápidamente sin pensar que su brusco movimiento la dejaría a centímetros de la cara de Booth.

Él, más nervioso que otra cosa por la cercanía de su compañera, apenas podía pensar y articular palabra.

-Bones,- tragó saliva. –¿Qué? ¿Qué… hacías?

-Yo… estaba escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de mi libro.- dijo tratando de cubrir el computador, no había tenido tiempo de suprimir la última línea. Lo que no sabía era que su compañero estaba muy lejos de ponerle atención al ordenador.

-Sabes… que no- su mirada se desvió por un segundo a sus labios. –deberías trabajar.

-Sí, yo, tengo que entregar un capitulo nuevo para el lunes.- objetó. Ella pensó que Booth le diría algo sobre hacerle caso al doctor, pero simplemente se apartó.

-Bones, traje la cena.- dijo alzando dos bolsas de comida Thai. Brennan aprovechó esto para cerrar su laptop.

-Gracias Booth.- le dijo. –Tengo unas cervezas en el refrigerador.

Ella fue a buscar las bebidas, él se sintió tentando a ver lo que había escrito pero no lo hizo, porque Brennan confiaba en él, así que no merecía violar esa confianza.

.

.

Ambos estaban riendo luego de que Booth le contara su experiencia con la chica del mostrador. La niña quizás acababa de cumplir los dieciocho, y cuando pasó a caja, ella le coqueteó descaradamente. Brennan sintió que algo en su estómago se revolvía al escuchar eso, pero le reconfortaba saber que él no le había hecho caso.

-¿Sabes? Tengo una idea.- le dijo de repente. –Quiero llevarte a un lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

Él asintió. –Ven conmigo.

-Pero… son las nueve de la noche.- discutió.

-Vamos. Por favor.- le pidió. Y ella no pudo resistirse a sus ojos achocolatados que parecían estarse derritiendo ante su posible negativa.

-Está bien. Vamos.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

.

.

Media hora después se encontraban en la pista de patinaje donde pasaron la noche en vela la vez que Booth no podía dormir después de que tuvo una concusión.

-¿Aquí es donde me querías llevar?

-Pues es obvio.- le respondió. -¿Quieres?- le preguntó, y tendió la mano. Ella sonrió. Y la tomó, para luego empezar a patinar atrayéndolo hacia la pista.

-Vaya, te has vuelto muy buena en esto.- comentó.

-Aprendí del mejor.- Él le dedicó una sonrisa enternecida. –Quien eres tú.

-Lo sé, Bones.- dijo entre obviedad y poca modestia.

-Bien, sólo quería aclararlo.

Booth acercó a su compañera hacia él, y le dio una vuelta. Brennan rió ante el repentino movimiento, luego la llevó por la pista, entre risas y miradas, fue entonces cuando ella dio un paso en falso, y cayó al suelo junto con su amigo.

-Ouch.- musitó Booth. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Sí, estoy bien. No siento ningún daño considerable.

-Bien.- dijo, y se levantó. Luego levantó a su compañera, pero no midió su propia fuerza y tiró demasiado fuerte, dejando a Brennan cerca nuevamente. Ya eran dos veces en un día. Se quedaron así, viéndose a los ojos profundamente, sin estar seguros de cuál sería el siguiente paso.

Que mal que no tuvieron tiempo de decidirse.

-Temperance.- dijo alguien detrás de ellos. La aludida volteó. Booth también vio al hombre que la llamaba, era de al menos su misma altura, ojos grisáceos, cabellos castaños con reflejos cobrizos, y una sonrisa petulante.

-¿Antonio?- dijo confundida. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo aquí.- afirmó el muchacho. –Para pagarme los estudios de post grado.- comentó al ver la mirada de Booth. –También trabajo como asistente de profesor de Antropología.

_Oh Dios no, un antropólogo. _Pensó Booth con pesadumbre.

-Sí, ya me lo habías dicho. Y mi memoria es muy buena, así que no necesitabas repetírmelo.- inquirió Brennan, sin saber que era una lucha de poderes entre los dos hombres. –Además, fue lo único que me dijiste sobre ti. Era imposible que lo olvidara.- comentó al ver que ninguno de los dos soltaba prenda.

-Sí,- susurró Antonio. –Bueno, ahora que te veo nuevamente, me gustaría retomar las cosas donde las dejamos esa noche.- dijo. –A menos que…

Vio a Booth y a Brennan, haciendo entender que a menos que fueran pareja no la estaba invitando a salir.

-Ella y yo no somos pareja.- sentenció Booth. –Aunque si por "donde las dejamos" te refieres a lo que presencie esa noche. Entonces no está disponible.- e inconscientemente posó su mano en su espalda. Brennan le vio ofendida.

Se maldijo internamente, se había propasado, lo sabía, y sabía las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¿No estoy disponible?- preguntó en retórica. -¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde que vives en mi casa? ¿Crees que eso te da derecho a decidir por mí?- Booth iba a hablar pero ella le cortó.

-No. No te da el derecho.- y sin darse cuenta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pensó en lo que salió de su boca. –Como bien dijiste, tengo derecho de salir con cualquiera.

Y eso hirió mucho más a Booth que la bala que recibió por ella. Mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que jamás le hubiera dicho.

-Vámonos Antonio.- le dijo, con cierto afán de hacer enojar a Booth.

El aludido sonrió victorioso. –No me esperes despierto.

Él sólo pudo ver como se alejaban, no era capaz de articular palabra, sentía una ira asesina, tenía que irse de ahí, ahogar sus penas de alguna manera.

.

.

Estacionó su auto en el Founding Fathers, haría lo mismo que hizo cuando Hannah se fue, tomar hasta embriagarse y olvidar su nombre aunque fuera un momento, sólo que esta vez no estaría su mejor amiga para salvarlo de sí mismo.

Entró al lugar, y pidió uno, luego otro, y otro. Luego de media hora de varias rondas, sintió lástima de sí mismo, perseguía a una mujer inalcanzable, una que nunca lo tomaría enserio, ni le haría caso, muchas veces lo había intentado ya, y la amaba como a ninguna otra, pero él no era ningún santo y su paciencia tenía límite. Se había cansado. Así que cuando una mujer rubia, de ojos claros, piel blanca con pintas de fácil se le acercó, y comenzó a coquetearle, no se resistió, y devolvió los halagos.

Luego cuando la chica en cuestión le preguntó si tenía novia, y él respondió no. No tuvo ningún tipo de pudor, y se abalanzó a sus labios. El Booth mismo se sorprendió al encontrarse respondiendo con igual pasión a sus besos, y aunque le resultaba placentero, no podía dejar de pensar en que ninguno se podía comparar con los de su Bones.

-¿Podemos llamar un taxi?- preguntó la chica.

Él, con el afán de olvidar a Brennan, respondió. –Pensé que nunca lo dirías.

* * *

**Inglaterra, 1815**

-Teresa, necesitamos que bajes.- le pidió su madrastra.

Ella bajó obedientemente, últimamente lo estaba siendo más de lo normal, pero su madrastra prefirió tomarlo como una muestra de aprecio hacia su padre.

-¡Hija mía!- exclamó su padre. –Hace días que no te veo.

_Si te dedicaras a mí como te dedicas a tu trabajo tal vez me verías más seguido. _Pensó para sus adentros, pero en el exterior se divisaba una sonrisa amable.

-Bien, como te decía mi querida esposa. Él es el prometido ideal para Teresa. Y Teresa, de seguro encontrarás en él un esposo atento y cariñoso.

Ella tragó en seco. Quería saber si había oído bien. –¿Esposo?

-Sí, sí. Se encuentra muy interesado en ti.- le dijo. –Es un Duque.

-No, no, no, no, no.- musitó ella. –No me puedo casar.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió su padre.

-Porque… porque no está en mis planes.- objetó, con cierto orgullo.

-Teresa, ya déjate de tonterías y ven, que está en la sala esperando conocerte.- le dijo Maximiliano. Ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

-Duque.- saludó su padre cuando entró.

-Oh, vamos Maximiliano, dime Anthony.- le pidió, Teresa puso un pie delante del otro, levantó su falda por los lados, y se inclinó en forma de saludo. Luego vio al muchacho, tenía al menos el doble de su edad, su tez blanca combinaba bien con sus ojos grisáceos, y sus cabellos castaños con reflejos cobrizos le atrajeron de sobremanera, pero cuando vio su sonrisa, supo que no todo lo que brilla es oro, ya que vio que sonreía petulantemente, entonces su vista viajo otra vez a sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que estos eran vacíos, frívolos, y por un momento un escalofrío viajo por su espina dorsal.

-Y tú preciosa, debes ser Teresa.- le dijo. –Tu padre ha dicho maravillas de ti.

_Mi padre no sabe nada de mí. _–Sí, espero cumplirlas al pie de la letra.- le dijo, con una sonrisa cálida. Su padre, Maximiliano, se sorprendió de lo que oyó, después del pequeño arrebato que había tenido hacia unos momentos, pensó que su hija estaría reticente a conocer al Duque, pero aparentemente, se mostraba de lo más amable.

Lo que no sabía es que su hija había conocido a un muchacho, que le había enseñado de la vida, a quien veía casi todas las noches, con quien podía hablar libremente, lo cual había reducido mucho sus arrebatos, sus rebeldías causadas por el enojo. Porque había aprendido que en la vida siempre había una salida, y que un día ella encontraría la suya.

Pero en ese momento ya no estaba tan segura.

-Así que…- comenzó. –Mi padre ha dicho que tú quieres proponerme matrimonio.

Los ojos de Maximiliano se abrieron a más no poder, Anthony enarcó las cejas, más interesado que confundido.

-¡Teresa!- exclamó su padre.

-No,- interrumpió Anthony. –Me gusta que sean directas.- le dijo sin dejar de ver a la criatura que tenía enfrente, ella intentó mantener la mirada, pero le resultaba tan incómodo hacerlo, y no era porque le tuviera miedo o lo considerara alguien mejor que ella, sino porque al hacerlo sentía que un terrible vacío la invadía.

-Así que, Teresa. Veo que eres una chica… especial, no muchas jovencitas inocentes como tú serían tan poco sensibles respecto al matrimonio.- inquirió con una sonrisa que casi podía decirse malévola. –A muchas le haría ilusión.

-Pero yo no soy muchas.- le respondió tajante.

-De eso ya me he percatado, pero como te decía antes de que me interrumpieras tan insolentemente, creo que soy el candidato perfecto para evitar tus días de soledad.

A Maximiliano le resultaba incomoda la forma en que se trataban, eran tan sinceros con el otro que le parecía extraño. -¿Quién quiere té?- preguntó de repente. Tratando de desviar la conversación.

-No me siento con ánimos.- declinó Anthony.

-¿Y tú Teresa?

-No gracias.

-Pues yo muero de sed.- sentenció y tocó la campanita. La sirvienta de la casa vino enseguida.

-Tamara.- dijo. -¿Podrías traernos el té?- le pidió, ella asintió y fue a traer lo pedido.

-¿No crees que eres demasiado amable con ella?- inquirió Anthony. –Mírala, su color de piel es profano, ¿Viene de América?

-Sí, de hecho, era una hija ilegitima de una sirvienta que residió en este hogar poco antes de que Teresa naciera. La madre de Teresa, que en paz descanse, y yo la criamos como nuestra hija hasta que cumplió los nueve, luego la convertimos en nuestra sirvienta.- se explicó Maximiliano. Anthony lanzó una risa fría, los ojos azules del padre de Teresa se posaron en él.

-Le tienen demasiado cariño, al parecer no son tan duros como la gente cree.

Tamara entró al cuarto con la charola de plata y las tazas de té. La dejó en la mesa, a punto de retirarse estaba cuando oyó la voz del otro hombre que estaba en la sala y no era su amo.

-Tamara,- le llamó. –Dígame algo, ¿No se siente mal por ser tan diferente a nosotros?

Teresa intentó detenerlo pero fue impedida por la mirada severa de su padre.

-Digo, nosotros somos de piel y cabellos claros porque no hemos nacido del pecado, en cambio, usted, ¿qué se siente saber que cada día su propia piel delata lo que en un pasado hicieron tus padres?

Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas, intentó irse pero sabía que no podía abandonar la sala hasta que alguno le diera el permiso, Teresa se dio cuenta de ello, así que, a pesar lo que su padre pudiera decirle, hizo lo que sabía que era correcto.

-Tamara puedes irte.- La aludida salió corriendo de la habitación.

Los presentes voltearon a ver a Teresa, su padre con indignación, y Anthony con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Bien Teresa, veo que tendremos que trabajar arduamente para que seas una señorita digna de casarse con un hombre de mi categoría. Tendremos que quitarte el entrometimiento y tus ideas revolucionarias para que no me avergüences en público. De hecho, me gustaría anunciar nuestro compromiso lo más pronto posible.- Ella lo vio sorprendida e indignada a la vez.

-¿Nuestro compromiso? ¿Cuándo he aceptado?

-No hace falta hacerlo.- le espetó. –Estoy casi seguro de que tu respuesta sería negativa, pero como tienes diecisiete años, edad insuficiente para decidir por ti misma, he tomado la respuesta de tu padre.- Sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba trocito por trocito, aún así, no iban a verla llorar, no iba armar ningún escándalo, así que se comporto lo más cordialmente que le fue posible.

-Me parece aceptable. Déjame decirte que no me opondré.- le dijo, esto último con cierta ironía. -Aceptaré ser tu esposa, porque no me queda de otra. ¿Verdad padre?- dijo, viendo a su padre directamente a los ojos, dolida. -Ves, al parecer eres un candidato aceptable para ser mi esposo y engrandecer el buen nombre de mi familia, lo que si te pido es que no esperes que en casa me comporte igual que en sociedad.- Él la vio con recelo, no se tragaba eso de haberla domado tan fácilmente.

-Es un acuerdo justo, incluso yo mismo lo había pensado así, pero no sé si creerte Teresa. No eres alguien que se deja vencer tan fácilmente.

Algo dentro de ella le gritó que él no podía saber eso, que simplemente la manipulaba, pero otra parte le decía que tuviera cuidado.

-Pues ya ves, parece que encontraste mi talón de aquiles.- le dijo. Pero ambos sabían que no era verdad, y cada uno tenía sus razones.

Cuando el duque se marchó, su padre le reprendió sobre su comportamiento.

-Ese no es modo de tratar a un duque Teresa, pensé que te había educado bien.

-Pero padre,- discutió. –Es un pedante, ¿No ves qué ha tratado mal a Tamara?

-Pues sus razones tendrá, además, es la servidumbre, no la ha tratado mal ni bien. No importa si le ha hecho algo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir esto?- le dijo, decepcionada. –Tamara es como tu hija.

Una risa burlona se oyó en el salón. –Dios nos libre.- espetó su madrastra.

-Teresa tienes que dejar de hacer eso, no puedes seguir comportándote así, me has decepcionado. Creo que no te he educado bien después de todo.

Y eso fue lo que le colmo la paciencia. -¿No me has educado bien? ¡No me has educado para nada! ¿Qué acaso no ves que no estás siendo un padre? Simplemente te preocupas por tus negocios o sólo tienes tiempo para esa malcriada que osaste haberla convertido en tu esposa. En cuanto a tu hija, te has olvidado de mí. Espero que mamá, donde sea que se encuentre, vea lo que haces conmigo. Ella jamás me habría abandonado así.

-Teresa detente.- intentó advertirle su madrastra al ver la cara furíca de su esposo. Pero ella no la escuchó.

- Ella me amaba a diferencia de ti.- sintió como las manos de su padre se asían fuertemente en sus hombros y como la estampaba en la pared.

-Escúchame jovencita, has ido muy lejos está vez. Está es mi casa, son mis reglas.- le empezaban a doler los hombros, él la sacudió fuertemente para que le pusiera atención.

-Así que si yo digo que te vas a casar con él, te casarás con él y no quiero oír discusión acerca de ello. ¿Qué si es muy malo contigo? Bien, no me importa. Traté de ser tolerante, pero te has aprovechado de eso. Ya no más.

-Padre, yo no puedo…

-¡Puedes y lo harás!- gritó.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme infeliz?- musitó desesperada. Fue ahí cuando su padre le dio una cachetada que la tiró al suelo. Luego la levantó bruscamente, doblando su pequeña mano entre la suyas. Se detuvo cuando notó que su hija le miraba como a un monstruo, le tenía miedo, volvió tirarla al suelo y se fue a la cocina por un trago de lo primero que encontrara ahí.

Ella se quedó el piso, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, su madrastra se retiró sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Y una soledad inmensa la invadió, como pudo se levanto, pero en vez de dirigirse a su habitación, salió por la puerta delantera, casi como hipnotizada. Como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia y se dirigieran al único lugar donde podría escapar de la inevitabilidad.

.

.

Sebastián se encontraba tirando piedras a la oscuridad, su padre no se encontraba en casa, y no tenía tareas, además, se encontró a sí mismo extrañando a Teresa, había pasado casi un mes y ella había venido a él cada uno de esos días sin excepción. Pero ese día no apareció y ya habían pasado más de las diez, supo que no iba a llegar.

_Tal vez se dio cuenta lo que era estar conmigo. _Pensó. Y justo ahí se dio cuenta de lo importante que se había volvido para él.

-Claro, ¿Cómo iba fijarse en un pobre diablo como yo?- musitó para sí. En ello estaba, cuando percibió algo moverse entre la oscuridad. Tomó la primera piedra grande que encontró y la alzó del suelo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Entonces fue cuando vio a Teresa, alzó la vela que yacía en el suelo, y pudo ver su perfecta carita de porcelana con un moretón en la mejilla derecha que hizo su corazón se hinchara de dolor, corrió hacia ella.

-Teresa, ¿Qué le pasó? Hábleme.- le pidió desesperado.

Ella le vio, con una mirada perdida, cosa que a él le asustó. –¿Quién le hizo esto?

-Mi padre.- musitó. Él maldijo internamente, agradeció que su padre no fuera así, y también deseo poder proteger a Teresa de todo lo que la atormentaba, que siempre solía ser su familia.

-Estará bien.- le susurró. Intentó abrazarla pero ella no se dejó. En vez de eso, tomó las manos de él entre las suyas y las poso en su pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

-Aquí no hay nada.- susurró. Él la vio confundido por sus palabras y sus gestos. –Quiero sentir algo más que la simple superficialidad que me rodea.- le dijo. –Quiero sentir amor.

Y antes de que él pudiera decir nada, Teresa se acercó y le plantó un beso en los labios. Su primer beso para ambos.

.

.

**Continuará… **

**Creo que HH me enseño algo, y es a dejar a las personas en una espera que no se la creen. Yo aún no lo hago. Me quedé con la sensación de ¿Aquí que rayos ha pasado? **

**Bien, el próximo capi es el porque de que este fic sea M. Adivinen quien de las dos parejas es. XD **


	5. Amantes

**No es que las tenga abandonadas, ni que me haya pasado algo, (la crisis literaria es algo, pero nada grave), incluso ni que haya tenido demasiado tarea, para ser honesta, la semana pasada no tuve casi nada. **

**Pero jamás había editado un capi tantas veces en mi vida! Así que mis disculpas si me atrase mucho, pero aquí esta. Espero que les guste. Porque es lo más M que he descrito hasta el momento. **

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

**Amantes**

**Inglaterra, 1815**

Sin saber cómo, ni cuando, se encontró respondiendo fervientemente a ese beso, tampoco supo en qué momento sus brazos rodearon su cintura, ni mucho menos cuando el mismo tomó el liderazgo de ese acto. Cada vez, sus bocas exigían más, las manos de Teresa se enredaban en los cabellos de él, Sebastián la apretaba contra sí, lo único que podían sentir era ese beso, nada más existía para ellos, hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a gritar por aire, fue ahí cuando se separaron.

La vela que yacía en un tronco les dejaba ver perfectamente sus caras, tenían los labios hinchados, y un brillo en sus ojos que ninguno de los dos reconocía, Sebastián hizo el intento de alejarse pero una sola mirada a esos labios que lo habían vuelto loco de pasión hacia unos segundos atrás hizo que volviera a besarla.

Teresa se sorprendió al sentir nuevamente sus labios cálidos sobre los de ella, pero no se opuso, mientras la besaba se podía olvidar de todo lo que había sufrido, o de lo que sufriría, sólo existía Sebastián en su mundo.

Pero esta vez no fue la falta de aire lo que los separo, sino el carraspeo de una persona junto a ellos. Se alejaron inmediatamente, Sebastián alzó la vela para ver quien los había interrumpido. Teresa divisó a un hombre de cabellos rubios, rizados, con una ligera barba, y ojos azules refulgentes, también pudo notar sus dientes blancos, porque sonreía.

-Veo que no pierdes tiempo.- dijo el hombre. Para luego posar su mirada en ella. -¿No le conozco?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero el joven se acercó y puso la vela a la altura de su cara.

-Claro que le conozco… ¡Oh Dios mío!- exclamó. -¿Cómo se te ocurre, hermano?

_¿Hermano? _Pensó Teresa.

-¡Es una Belmonte!- volvió a exclamar.

-Yo…- intentó defenderse Sebastián pero fue cortado por su "hermano".

-No, no me vengas con mentiras. Vi muy bien lo que estabais a punto de hacer.- exclamó otra vez con una voz chillona.

- Oiga, usted no me va a hablar así.- replicó Teresa, mosqueada.

-Oh, lo siento señorita si la he ofendido.- se disculpó. –Mi nombre es James Hodges.

Tomó la mano de Teresa y la besó en un gesto de caballerosidad.

-Curioso.- musitó. Ambos la vieron desconcertados. -¿Por qué su apellido es diferente si son hermanos?

Sebastián y James lanzaron una pequeña risita.

-No Teresa, no somos hermanos de sangre. Él es James, hemos sido amigos desde que éramos pequeños. Casi como hermanos sin llegar a serlo realmente.

Ella simplemente asintió. Nunca había tenido hermanos, y nunca había tenido amigas como para llamarlas sus hermanas. Conocía a muchas jovencitas de su clase, pero todas le parecían niñas mimadas y malcriadas.

-Bien, creo que estas no son horas para que vosotros andéis fuera.- les advirtió. –Vengan os invito a mi morada.- Y comenzó a andar hacia delante.

-Habla diferente a nosotros. ¿Por qué?- susurró Teresa a Sebastián.

-Sólo trata de impresionarla o jugar con su mente, cualquiera de las dos opciones es probable. En algún momento se olvidará de ello.

-Te oí Born.- dijo James sin dejar de andar.

Él negó con la cabeza, divertido. –He tenido que advertirle.

-¿Por qué? ¿Temías que te la quitara?- Llegaron a su casa, la cual no estaba demasiado lejos. Abrió la puerta, y la pregunta simplemente quedó en al aire. Dejando a Teresa confundida. ¿Qué había significado ese beso? ¿Eran algo más que amigos? ¿Acaso había sido sólo la desesperación del momento?

-Bien.- empezó James. -¿Gustaría de un delicioso plato de sopa? Puede que no sea como le traten en casa pero es lo mejor que tengo.

Teresa le sonrió. –Claro, me encantaría.

-Bien, y una cosa más, aunque considere que los burgueses son sólo un montón de creídos que intentan oprimir al pueblo y ostentar cosas que han conseguido a través de la oligarquía, es bienvenida a mi casa. Pronto les traeré la cena.

Ella le vio extrañada, y cuando se fue, se acercó a Sebastián.

-¿Otra vez tratando de llamar mi atención?

Él negó con la cabeza. –Lamentablemente, esa es su verdadera forma de ser. Muchos lo consideran agrio y directo, pero es una gran persona. Verá que cuando lo llegue a conocer bien le agradara.

Dijo, esperando que Teresa no se fuera a causa de su amigo.

-No lo creo.- respondió. Él la vio sorprendido, no lo iba a poner a decidir entre ella y su amigo. Saldría perdiendo. –Ya me agrada.

-¿En serio?- exclamó, extrañado.

-Claro, prefiero que las personas sean directas y sin rodeos.

Luego pensó en que estaba evitando la verdadera conversación, sonrió ante la ironía. Se acercó a un marco que estaba en un mueble. Era un retrato a mano de un señor y una señora, y en su regazo había un niño, lo tomó sin pensarlo.

-Sebastián.- le llamó mientras llevaba los dos platos del líquido a la mesa. Ambos voltearon, Teresa aún tenía el retrato en su mano. –Se me había olvidado, tu padre te busca. Está preocupado. Deberías ir a decirle que estás aquí.

-Claro.- asintió. –Volveré dentro de poco.- Teresa le vio con preocupación.

-No se preocupe, James la tratará bien, sino más tarde me las paga.

James le hizo una mueca. –Ya vete Born, o yo me encargo de que te vayas.

Sebastián lanzó una carcajada y salió del lugar. Hubo un pequeño silencio que fue interrumpido por James.

-Es el retrato de mi familia.- dijo señalando el retrato en al mueble pasados unos segundos. Ella no se había percatado que aún lo tenía. -Murieron cuando yo tenía algo así como diez años. Los Born me criaron desde entonces.

Teresa se sentó junto a él en la mesa, dejando el retrato en su lugar.

-Hasta que hace tres años murió la madre de Sebastián.

Ella le vio curiosa. -¿Tres años? Me dijo que había sido hace ya bastante.

James sonrió. Sonaba a Sebastián. –No le gusta hablar de ello. En realidad, es un milagro que se lo haya dicho. No confía en mucha gente.

Teresa alzó las cejas en desconcierto. Las últimas semanas le había demostrado que confiaba en ella, todo había sido demasiado rápido. Incluso llegó a pensar que era así con todos.

-Por lo cual me sorprende que no la haya mencionado.- musitó más para sí mismo que para ella.

-En fin, desde ese entonces vivo solo a unos cuantos pasos de la casa de los Born. Y por cierto, trabajo para su padre.- agregó. Teresa comenzó a comer de su sopa. Ella sonrió con amargura, lo menos que quería en ese instante era hablar de su padre.

-¿Cómo se hizo eso?- le preguntó, refiriéndose al moretón que tenía en la mejilla. Ella simplemente mantuvo su vista baja en su comida. Luego de haber dado un sorbo a ésta, habló.

-Me gustaría omitir el tema. Si no le molesta.

-Claro, lo entiendo.- se acercó a ella. –Entonces, dígame. ¿Usted y Sebastián…

-¡Señor Hodges!- chilló.

-No, dígame James.- le pidió. –Es sólo que, ¿Hace cuánto se ven?

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó con recelo.

-Me refiero a que ¿Hace cuánto son amigos?- replicó con una sonrisa irónica. -¿A qué más puedo referirme?

-Yo… a nada más, y respondiendo a su pregunta anterior, hace como un mes.- Poso su mirada en la sopa nuevamente para zanjar la conversación, pero la duda la termino venciendo. -¿Por qué?

Fue entonces cuando su sonrisa se hizo más ancha, si sus cálculos no fallaban. Sebastián andaba más feliz que de costumbre desde hacía un mes. –Por nada. Simplemente curiosidad.

Ella asintió con desconfianza. Y siguió comiendo su sopa. En eso estaba cuando entró Sebastián, agitado.

-¡Teresa!- exclamó. –Debe irse.

Ella le vio desconcertada, no se esperaba eso.

-Pero… pensé que…- tartamudeó pero él la detuvo.

-No, no quiero que se vaya. Pero tiene que. Su padre la busca como loco, está preocupado.- dijo con cierto desdén. _Claro, después de la paliza que le dio seguro no quiere que nadie se entere. _Pensó para sí mismo.

_Enhorabuena. Ahora se preocupa por mí. _Pensó Teresa con ironía.

-Está más preocupado por lo que pueda decir la gente al verme.- dijo en voz alta.

Fue entonces cuando James entendió. -¿Acaso Maximilliano le ha pegado?- dijo alterado. En su vida se atrevería a tocar a una mujer, mucho menos a una joven tan delicada como ella. -Le juro que, en cuanto lo vea… el pueblo se va a enterar de lo que le ha hecho a su propia hija.

-No, James. No se meta en problemas, sabe... sabe como es mi padre, por favor. Se lo pido.- le rogó.

Él encajó la mandíbula, pero vio la mirada suplicante de Teresa, así que no tuvo otra alternativa que ceder.

-Bien, no lo haré,- dijo conteniendo su ira. –pero sólo porque usted me lo ha pedido.

-Se lo agradezco.- Sebastián la tomó de la mano, y salieron corriendo de la casa. Pasaron por el denso bosque hacia su enorme hogar, corrieron varios metros hasta llegar, sólo se podía oír sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones acelerados. Temían ser encontrados, sabían que Sebastián no sería perdonado si lo hallaban con ella, y Teresa tenía miedo de ello.

Llegaron a la hondonada que separaba su casa del inmenso bosque, y aunque siguió corriendo tomada de la mano de Sebastián, este se detuvo.

-Yo me quedo aquí.

Teresa asintió, luego dirigió la vista hacia sus manos unidas. Se planteó la posibilidad de quizás no volverlo a ver, no porque ella quisiera, sino por su padre, de seguro la tendría más vigilada. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a él y posó sus labios delicadamente en los de Sebastián.

Él al sentir el roce de sus labios, casi inconscientemente cerró los ojos, pero ese beso era diferente, era más sosegado, más calmado, menos urgente, ambos se permitieron sentir las descargas eléctricas que recorrían su ser. Cuando finalmente se separaron, entendieron que quizás sería la última vez que se verían. Pero Sebastián no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, ni a dejar que eso pasara.

-Le prometo que nos seguiremos viendo. Cueste lo que cueste.

-Sebastián, no…- pero él la calló con otro beso.

-No intente impedírmelo.- le dijo seriamente, y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. -Ahora vaya antes de que nos encuentren.

Se alejó con una sonrisa, pero sólo unos cuantos pasos, luego volteó.

-Siento el "usted" muy formal, dado el caso, deberíamos tratarnos de "tú".- le sugirió.

Él rió entre dientes, y luego sonrió de lado. –Los mejores amantes se tratan con distancia aún en la intimidad, para así no equivocarse en público.*

Teresa se mordió el labio inferior, lo vio una vez más a modo de despedida, y echó a correr. Sebastián se recostó en el árbol más cercano y la vio partir.

_Amantes. _Pensaron con satisfacción. Eran amantes. Y les gustaba como se oía.

* * *

**Washington D.C. 2011**

Vio la habitación en la que había pasado los últimos siete días, las maletas estaban el suelo, por un momento recordó lo que pudo haber tenido, quizás de no haber sido tan idiota el día anterior Brennan hubiera pasado la noche con él. Pero el hubiera no existe. Y ahora ella tenía a alguien más, y bueno… él no se podía quejar.

Lo que no se esperaba era ver a su compañera cruzar el umbral de la puerta en ese momento. Ella lo vio, con una mezcla de enojo y un sentimiento que no supo definir.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó señalando las maletas.

-Mi semana aquí ha terminado.- le dijo con algo que intentó ser una sonrisa pero se quedó a medias.

Luego hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Pensé que no vendrías.- musitó con los ojos en el suelo.

-No quería preocuparte.- agregó.

Él rió con ironía. –No, está bien.- Alzó su maleta del suelo, dispuesto a irse.

-Yo, agradezco que hayas venido a cuidarme.- comentó Brennan.

-No me lo agradezcas. Para eso están los amigos.- Ella fijo su mirada en el suelo. –Además, ya tienes a alguien que te puede relajar mucho más de lo que yo jamás podré.

Brennan alzó la vista del suelo, le vio con rabia. –No tienes el derecho de reclamarme.

-No es un reclamo, Bones. Es un hecho.- le espetó. -¿O acaso ya no crees en ellos?

-Claro que lo sigo haciendo. Y el único hecho aquí es que eres un egocéntrico, macho alfa, sobreprotector.- dijo alzando la voz y acercándose más a Booth.

-Perdón por querer protegerte de desconocidos, pero al fin de y al cabo ¿quién soy yo para hablar?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó confundida, con una nota de miedo en su voz.

-Porque hoy conocí a una chica.- Se acercó más a su compañera. –Y déjame decirte que era muy linda.

Brennan quiso pegarle una cachetada por el descaro, pero no tenía un motivo concreto, en realidad no tenía nada más que ese sentimiento en la boca del estómago de vacío y su cabeza dando vueltas.

-¿Y han hecho...- se interrumpió. Estuvo a punto de decir, _hecho el amor. _-¿Has tenido sexo con ella?

-Eso no te incumbe.- le espetó. –Compañera.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

-Tómalo como quieras.- Se acercó más a él.

-Tú…- intentó acusarlo de algo pero no encontró argumentos. –Argh.- suspiró en frustración. –Eres la persona más desesperante que he conocido. Eres un… un… un cabezota.

-Gracias por el halago.- comentó sarcásticamente.

-Eres un cabezota porque,- su propia impaciencia y frustración no la dejaban hablar, pero también le impedían detenerse. -porque ignoras los hechos. No puedes ver lo que es obvio porque simplemente guías por tus sentimientos. No puedes ver que te quiero.

Booth negó con la cabeza. -¿Estás de broma?- dijo con cierta indignación. Brennan negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes que. Porque no puedes venir ahora y decirme que me quieres luego de haberme rechazado dos veces. No, no puedo aceptarlo.- Brennan iba a discutir pero la interrumpió. –Y no me vengas con que tuviste miedo porque yo también lo tuve y me lancé, aposté por ambos pero tú tenías miedo de perder todas tus fichas. No quiero estar contigo sabiendo que estarás cambiando de opinión todo el tiempo.

-Es que no cambie de opinión, Booth. Yo, simplemente…

-¿Tú qué?- siseó. -¿Tú qué Brennan?

Ella le vio enojada, si no la dejaba hablar entonces por qué quería que le contestara. –Tuve que estar a punto de acostarme con otro para darme cuenta. ¿Es qué no lo ves? Te necesito junto a mí, necesito tu egocentrismo de macho alfa, necesito tu afán de sobreprotegerme, necesito tus abrazos de chico, tu necedad.

Se acercó a él, y susurró, muy cerca.

_-Te necesito.- _Se aferró a su camisa, sin dejar de verlo. -No pude tener sexo con Antonio porque no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en ti.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba oír para que sus dudas se disiparan.

Soltó la maleta, y acortó la distancia entre ellos, besándola con vehemencia, como si la vida dependiera de ello, como si tuviera miedo de que si dejaba de hacerlo, desaparecería.

La besaba con dulzura, y pasión, primero acariciando su labio inferior con la lengua, para luego succionarlo lentamente. Había deseado eso desde hacia tanto tiempo, soñado noches enteras con poder besarla sin miedo a que ella retrocediera. Brennan gimió cuando Booth mordisqueó su labio delicadamente.

Las manos de Brennan suavizaron su agarre hasta convertirse en una suave caricia en su pecho, mientras él la atraía más a su cuerpo. Despegó sus labios de los de ella, y bajó su boca por el mentón de la antropóloga. Sus piernas flaquearon cuando sintió los besos abiertos del agente succionar suavemente la delicada piel de su cuello, sentía que se derretía entre sus brazos.

Enredó sus manos entre sus cortos cabellos y acarició su nuca.

-Booth.- susurró al sentir como él besaba con total devoción su lóbulo de la oreja.

Sus manos bajaron acariciando cada centímetro de su ancha espalda.

Él al sentir aquello, acarició la curva de su cintura, para después introducir su mano bajo la tela de su blusa, siguió su camino tocando cada centímetro de piel hasta sus pechos, los cuales apresó con la palma de su mano. Empezó a quitar los botones uno por uno, la sangre le empezó a circular más abajo al sentir los pezones de su compañera endurecerse bajo sus caricias.

Brennan lanzó un gemido y la prenda cayó al suelo. Sintió como su miembro se endurecía al ver sus pechos solamente cubiertos por la fina tela del sostén de encaje.

Se pegó más a ella, haciéndole sentir su erección firme. -¿Nunca te he dicho que me encanta el encaje?- dijo con una voz ronca, y los ojos casi negros de deseo. -Y he descubierto que me gusta más cuando tú lo llevas puesto.

Se abalanzó a su boca nuevamente, y volvió a apresar sus senos entre sus manos, acariciando con la yema de los dedos sus pezones, haciéndola gemir entre sus labios.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.- le susurró seductoramente. Ella detuvo sus caricias para verle a los ojos, el ex ranger hizo lo mismo, temió por un instante haber hablado demasiado pronto, pudo ver como esas pupilas azules se derretían, quizás por miedo, quizás por placer, pero sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Se acercó a ella, y le besó, despacio, simplemente juntando sus labios, como una adolescente empezaría su primer beso. Brennan pensó en resistirse, aún tenía miedo de enamorase tanto para luego resultar herida, pero no pudo. Ese simple beso le decía demasiado. Amor. Eso era lo que sentía, amor puro y sincero. Así que se dejo llevar.

La mano de Booth se deslizó por su espalda hasta llegar al sujetador, el cual quitó con un movimiento ágil, sus besos bajaron al nacimiento de su pecho, para luego besar, y succionar los delicados pezones rosa de la antropóloga.

Ella gimió al mismo tiempo que los labios del agente se cerraron alrededor de uno. Enredó sus piernas en sus caderas, sintiendo aún debajo de varias capas de tela la erección que gritaba por salir de esos vaqueros, y entrar en ella.

El agente la cargó hasta su habitación, ambos cayeron en la cama, donde él le quitó los vaqueros a su compañera, e hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones.

Volvió a acostarse encima de ella, besando cada centímetro de piel. Al llegar al abdomen, muy cerca del ombligo, notó algo que no conocía de ella.

-Lindo lunar.- musitó, y besó la media luna que formaba la manchita de piel. Ella sintió como una corriente eléctrica le erizaba la piel al sentir los labios de Booth besarla justo ahí. Dentro de las brumas de su pensamiento encontró la manera de responder.

-En realidad, tiene una forma muy extraña, parece más una cicatriz.

-No es extraña, es única, como la persona que lo tiene.- le dijo con una sonrisa, para luego subir y besar sus labios.

Un cumplido. Este hizo que sintiera un calor agradable, que su pecho se hinchara inundado por ese sentimiento, también hizo que percibiera un revoloteó en su estómago. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, Él no pudo hacer más que besarla con más dulzura si es que cabía.

Se quedaron así un momento, jugueteando en la boca del otro hasta que Booth empujó su erección contra ella. A lo cual ambos gimieron.

La antropóloga tomó sus bóxers por el elástico y se los quito.

-Es mejor de cómo lo recordaba.- le dijo a Booth al ver su masculinidad, él simplemente sonrió engreído.

Se volvió a acostar junto a ella, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, queriendo llegar a su ropa interior y quitársela de una buena vez, pero fue sorprendido por un rápido movimiento que lo dejo boca arriba en la cama.

Ella suspiró al sentir la mano de Booth bajar por sus costados, luego dio una vuelta en la cama dejándola encima.

El ex ranger no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Siempre había sido dominante, le agradaba saber que no dejaba de serlo ni cuando hacía el amor.

En cuanto a ella, comenzó a besar sus pectorales, luego bajo por su abdomen, Booth disfrutaba sentir sus labios recorrer sus abdominales y su vientre. Emitió un siseó al sentir la lengua húmeda de la antropóloga recorrer la longitud de su miembro, vio hacia abajo para encontrarse con una mirada traviesa fija en sus ojos.

-_Bones_.- susurró.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó seductoramente. -¿Quieres más?

Tragó saliva audiblemente, no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta.

-Vas a hacer que me corra.- le advirtió.

-¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó con fingida inocencia.

-¡Temperance!- g al sentir la mano de la antropóloga moverse de arriba abajo, no conocía ese costado tan seductor de Brennan, pero le encantaba intentar no enfocar su mirada en lo que su compañera estaba haciendo, pero no pudo evitarlo, la escena simplemente era demasiado buena para no hacerlo, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, le enloquecía la manera en que su mano le proporcionaba un placer inigualable; cuando emitió un gemido prolongado, supo que debía detenerla.

-Para.- le pidió en un hilo de voz. –Para, bebé. Por favor. Para.

Brennan se detuvo, viéndolo confundida. –Pensé que te gustaba.

Él le sonrió reconfortantemente, luego se acercó a ella, calmándose un poco, sabía que el más mínimo roce lo haría correrse si no tenía cuidado. –Me encanta.- le dijo en un tono ronco, y la besó suavemente. –Pero, como he dicho. Quiero hacerte el amor,- se acercó a su oreja, y tomó su lóbulo entre sus dientes, acostándose otra vez encima de ella, sonrió para sí mismo. Había encontrado el punto débil de Brennan. –Terminar dentro de ti. Sentir como llegas al orgasmo. _Necesito sentirte._

Brennan gimió ante sus palabras, y ante el hecho de que le estaba bajando su ropa interior lentamente, apenas rozándola con sus manos. Tiró la prenda a algún lugar donde no estorbara.

Pegó su cadera a la de su compañera, sintió lo húmeda que estaba; mantuvo la mirada fija en la de ella, Brennan enredó nuevamente sus piernas en las caderas masculinas ansiando un contacto más íntimo, más profundo. Enterró sus uñas en su espalda al sentir como se sus silenciosas peticiones se cumplían. Booth emitió un gemido ronco al entrar en ella, para lo dos, el momento era simplemente perfecto, las palabras sobraban.

Comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente, dándole tiempo a Brennan para acostumbrarse al vaivén.

-Booth, más rápido. Más rápido.- le pidió rayando la desesperación.

Sus caderas chocaban, sus gemidos eran cada vez más profundos, más audibles, sintió como el orgasmo se acercaba a pasos agigantados, su mano ágil bajo hacia el punto donde sus cuerpos se unían y acarició su clítoris.

-¡Booth! ¡Sí!- gritó su compañera. Siguió con su tarea hasta que la ola de placer llegó. Brennan creyó morir al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba, y dejaba pequeña marcas rojizas en la espalda de su amante.

Hubiera jurado que vio estrellitas al sentir su orgasmo invadir sus sentidos, cosa ilógica pero que nunca le había sucedido antes. Salió de ella, exhausto pero rebosante de felicidad, ambos luchaban por aire, como si de repente todo el que había en la habitación fuera insuficiente.

Luego de un rato, abrazó a Brennan por la cintura para que ella se recostara en su pecho. Acarició de arriba abajo su columna vertebral.

-Mm. Eso me encanta.- susurró. Él no pudo más que sonreír.

Ella levantó la cabeza, vio esas lagunas azules mirarlo con intensidad, contuvo las ganas de decirle un te amo. Le sonrió en vez, aún tenía un ligero rubor que la hacía ver hermosa. _Siempre es hermosa. _Pensó.

Sentía una paz inmensa, y Brennan se sentía relajada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-No hemos usados protección.- susurró Booth, al borde del sueño.

-Confió en ti. ¿Confías en mí?- le preguntó, con algo de miedo en su voz.

-Más que en mí mismo,- le respondió, seguro. -pero, ¿Acaso no temes quedar embarazada?

Ella sonrió mientras hacía círculos imaginarios en el pecho de Booth. . –No temo quedar embarazada. Sería tu hijo.- le respondió. –Pero no lo haré. Estoy con la píldora.

Booth soltó un suspiro, entre cansancio y alivio. El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Ignóralo.- le pidió Booth.

-Lo haré.

Cerraron los ojos, y entrelazaron sus manos, esperando que Morfeo los llevara entre sus brazos. A la distancia pudieron oír un tono muy conocido para ambos.

-_Tempe,_- dijo, usando su apelativo cariñoso. -_Quisiera volver a repetir lo que vivimos hoy. No puedes negar que tú también_.- agregó con una voz seductora. –_Pero necesito saber cómo quedamos esta noche. ¿Somos sólo amigos? ¿O algo más? _

.

.

**No me**** maten DX si lo hacen no sabrán cómo termina el fic. **

**Ya en serio, díganme que piensan, aunque sea para amenazarme, o para criticarme, para comentar el fic, lo que sea. Presionen el botoncito.**

***Por cierto, es una frase que leí ****u oí en no sé donde, así que no quiero que piensen que es mía. **


	6. Errores

**Angst, Angst, Angst. D:**

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Como siempre, es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

**Errores**

**Washington D.C. 2011**

Se quedaron inmóviles, el sueño que habían sentido hacia algunos momentos ya no estaba presente, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionar, uno, porque su mente aún no podía aceptar lo que había oído, y el otro, temía que cualquier reacción de su parte podría hacer aún peor la situación.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo susurrar.

-Booth, no es lo que parece.

-¿No es lo que parece?- musitó indignado. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama. -¿Qué no parece, Temperance? ¿Qué te acostaste con él? Porque es exactamente lo que parece.

-No, yo no… ¡sabes que soy incapaz de mentirte!- exclamó al ver que se ponía su ropa rápidamente. –Booth, por favor. Escúchame.

-¡No! ¿Por qué debería? Tú…- lanzó un suspiro frustrado, al mismo tiempo que luchaba por retener su enojo. –Tú me mentiste, eres una mujer de hechos ¿eh? Pues entonces no puede negar lo que he oído.

-Booth, yo y él nunca… es decir, nos besamos, e incluso fuimos a un hotel, pero no tuvimos sexo. Tienes que creerme.

-Sí claro, por eso es que te pregunta si son sólo amigos, y te dice que quiere repetir lo de esta noche. Quiere que lo vuelvas a rechazar. ¿Es eso? Porque no importa cuántas veces rechaces a un hombre, siempre volverá arrastrándose hacia ti.- siseó con rabia.

Ella se levantó de la cama, envuelta en la sábana. Tomó a Booth por el antebrazo. –Booth, créeme, nunca te he mentido, y no mentiría con eso. Por favor.- le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus instintos lo traicionaron y levantó una mano para limpiar su rostro, pero no lo hizo, se quedó a mitad del camino.

-Tergiverso todo. Eres _tú_ a quien quiero.

Por un momento pensó en creerle, quería creerle, pero luego las palabras volvieron a su mente. _Quisiera volver a repetir lo que vivimos hoy. No puedes negar que tú también. _Se soltó del agarre de su compañera, y caminó hasta la sala donde aún yacía su maleta en el suelo.

-¡Booth!- exclamó Brennan frustrada, se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada para que él le creyera. Lo siguió hasta la sala, vio como tomaba sus cosas, y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡No puedo creer que… que me mintieras tan descaradamente! ¡No te reconozco!- exclamó. -¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Probarías tener dos novios otra vez?- tomó la perilla y jaló de la puerta.

No abrió. Volvió a repetir la misma acción, sacudió la puerta, al ver que no cedía le lanzó un puñetazo, era como si el universo quisiera que se quedase en ese apartamento. Se recostó en la pared, cansado de luchar contra las ganas de llorar, desesperado, restregó sus ojos.

-No te entiendo, realmente, no te entiendo.- dijo, viéndola nuevamente.

-Yo tampoco,- replicó, y se acercó a la puerta para quitarle el seguro. –Dices que me quieres, que confías en mí. ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?

Él desvió la mirada. –No lo sé, simplemente, no puedo, no ahora.- la puerta destrabó, y Brennan la abrió, fue ahí cuando notó el mar de lágrimas que caía por sus mejillas. Y por más que eso le rompía el corazón, su ira y decepción podían más.

-Me voy.- musitó y salió; cerrando la puerta tras sí. Dejando a la antropóloga sola en la inmensidad de su casa, donde minutos antes lo único que había sido inmenso era su felicidad. No supo cómo reaccionar, simplemente se quedó recostada en la puerta, viendo al vació, dejando que varias lágrimas hicieran su recorrido por sus mejillas.

-Te amo.- murmuró antes de echarse a llorar. –Te amo.- repitió entre sollozos. Como implorando que la oyera, como si eso pudiera borrar el dolor que sentía dentro.

.

.

Afuera, en el estacionamiento, él también lloraba, pero de rabia, de dolor, se encontraba recostado en su automóvil, le dio un golpe a la pared, luego un puntapié a la maleta, maldijo por dentro y por fuera infinidad de veces. Luchó contra las ganas de volver a ese apartamento, sabía que aunque le hubiera mentido, estaba sufriendo, y no soportaba la idea de que nadie estuviera ahí para ella, quería subir a consolarla, a decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no podía.

No podía porque su misma rabia le nublaba el juicio, no sería nada sano para ninguno de los dos porque luego de hacerlo ¿Qué? Él se iría, dejándola igual o peor, quedándose muchísimo más enojado, y no se quedaría porque el resentimiento se volvería veneno puro en su relación.

Subió a su auto, e intentó permanecer concentrado en el camino hasta su apartamento.

.

Luego de darse una ducha, y tirarse al sofá, se preguntó como estaría ella. Pensó en llamarla, pero se dio cuenta de lo inadecuado que sería eso. Optó por esperar al día siguiente.

Pero no contaba con la llamada que cierta artista le haría.

-Booth.- contestó.

-_Hola. ¿Cómo estás?_

-Bien. Gracias. ¿Qué pasa?

-_Simplemente quería saber si Bren no está contigo. No contesta su teléfono. _

Él suspiró. –No, no está conmigo_._- dijo tajante. Pero una parte de su alma no le dejaría dormir tranquilo si no decía lo siguiente. -¿Podrías ver si…_- _volvió a suspirar, la imagen deBones llorando regresó a su mente. -¿Podrías pasar a ver si… digo, a ver cómo está?

Ángela no era tonta, se dio cuenta por la voz rasposa del agente que algo había sucedido.

-_Booth_.- le llamó. -_¿Está todo bien? _

-Sí, ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

Booth casi pudo verla alzar las cejas al otro lado de la línea. –_No cuestiones mi intelecto, ¿Qué ha pasado?_

-Yo… Brennan y yo no… no estamos bien.- _Y no creo que lo estemos en un futuro cercano. _Pensó. -¿Podrías? Por favor.

La artista suspiró. –_Claro, cariño. Le diré a Jack que me lleve._- respondió, comprensiva. –_Debió ser una discusión muy fea._- agregó.

_No tienes idea. _Pensó para sus adentros. –Gracias, Ángela. Eres una buena amiga. Adiós.

-_Adiós, Booth. _

Cuando colgó el teléfono, su mente volvió a revivir su pelea, las cosas que le dijo, y en acto de pura autodestrucción, revivió la noche que pasaron juntos, no podía creer que todas esas cosas que se dijeron, y las que no, que las caricias y los besos, que todo eso había sido en base a un engaño, y eso era lo que le dolía.

Que le había mentido. Sabía que ella era humana, y que mentir era de humanos, pero… quizás si, tan sólo hubiera admitido la verdad luego de que oyó el mensaje en vez de negarlo, consideraría la opción de perdonarla. Pero le seguía mintiendo.

.

.

-¡Bren! ¡Cariño! ¡Abre la puerta!- gritó su amiga desde el otro lado.

-Mierda.- musitó para sí. Le dolía la cabeza de sobremanera, estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama, se había puesto un pijama liviano, sólo quería tiempo y espacio. Otra oleada de lágrimas amenazó con salir, hacía tiempo Booth le había dicho que simplemente necesitaba tiempo. No espacio.

Ahora eran ambas cosas, lejos de ella.

-¡Brennan! Sé lo que pasó.- Y esa simple frase la hizo levantarse de la cama, y caminar hacia la puerta. La abrió de un tirón.

-No sé qué te habrá dicho Booth, pero estoy segura de que no es cierto.- le dijo.

El corazón de Ángela se encogió al ver a su amiga en ese estado, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y tenía una mirada de tristeza. –Oh, cariño.- fue lo único que pudo decir, y la abrazó.

Ella al sentir los brazos de su amiga rodearla, no pudo evitar dejar que las lágrimas que había contenido hacia momentos salieran.

.

-Así que… ¿Lo sabes?- preguntó Brennan, quien sostenía una taza de té caliente, que la misma Ángela había preparado.

-En realidad, no. Lo dije sólo para que me abrieras.

-Pero… ¿Booth te llamó?- preguntó, con algo que quizás se podría definir como esperanza.

-No. Yo le llamé. No respondías mis llamadas.

-Ah.- susurró, decepcionada. –entonces, él te contó algo de…

-Tampoco. No quiso decir nada más.

Temperance bebió un poco de su taza. -¿Nada?- preguntó viendo el objeto en sus manos.

-No, simplemente que las cosas entre él y tú no estaban bien.- _Pude notarlo cuando te llamó Brennan._ Pensó, pero no lo dijo en alto, solamente heriría más a su amiga. –Me pidió que pasara a verte.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- dijo con desdén.

-Porque se preocupa por ti.

Ella rió con ironía. –Si se preocupara por mí, me hubiera creído ¿no? Digo, se supone que si quieres a una persona, le crees.

Ángela asintió, e intentó hablar pero fue interrumpida por Brennan. –Y si la conoces realmente, sabes lo que piensa, lo que siente, si has estado ahí para ella en toda ocasión, sabes que no te mentirá nunca. Mucho menos con cosas importantes. ¿Verdad?

La artista volvió a asentir. –Entonces, siguiendo ese razonamiento, si no le crees a esa persona, entonces jamás confiaste en ella totalmente, por lo cual, no la amas.

-No, no, Bren. Hay cosas que… escucha, Booth te quiere, y en lo que a mí respecta, debió haber sido algo muy fuerte para que él dudara de ti de la manera en que dices.

Bajó la mirada. –Juro que no paso nada. Se lo dije, y no me creyó.- musitó antes de presionar el botón de la contestadora.

.

-Whoa.- fue lo único que pudo susurrar luego de escuchar el mensaje. –Pero… ¿tú y él?

-¡No!- exclamó. –No pude, no podía pensar en… no quería pensar en nadie más que en Booth.

-¿Y qué le molesto tanto a él? Sé que Booth puede llegar a ser un completo celoso, pero siempre ha sabido que tienes amantes de una noche, casi novios, y amigos con derecho. No veo por qué llegó al punto de pelear contigo.

Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de retener un sollozo. –Anoche… le dije que no me había acostado con Antonio, como parte de la confesión donde le decía que lo necesitaba y no sé cuántas cosas más.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, ella la limpió rápidamente, vio hacia arriba, tratando de calmarse.

-Terminamos haciendo el amor… y luego… el mensaje. Booth se puso como loco, no quiso escucharme.

-Oh, Bren. Pero… no dormiste con Antonio. ¿Verdad?

-¡No!- gritó, exasperada. ¿Por qué nadie la creía?

-Lo siento, es que… un chico que rechazaste no te deja un mensaje así.

-¡Lo sé!- exclamó, al borde del llanto. -¡Eso hasta yo lo sé, pero no sé por qué razón él me dejó ese mensaje! ¡Le dejé claro que no podía seguir viéndolo!

Ángela se levantó, y abrazó a su amiga. –Bien, bien. Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien. Booth estaba molesto, no me pongo de su parte pero lo entiendo. Mañana, cuando las cosas se civilicen, hablaran. Y todo estará bien.

-Gracias, Áng. Sé lo difícil que debe ser venir aquí, en tu estado, deberías estar acostada, las últimas semanas de embarazo son…

-Bren. Tú me lo has dicho, no estoy inválida. Y siempre estaré para cuando me necesites.

-Lo siento, me preocupo por ti.

-Y yo también.- dijo mientras Brennan dejaba caer su cabeza en su hombro.

-Eres una gran amiga.

* * *

**Inglaterra, 1815**

-Hola mi pequeña florecita.- dijo Sebastián.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Sebastián! ¿Qué hace aquí? Lo pueden ver.- susurró Teresa al ver al muchacho colgado de su ventana, y entrar a su habitación.

-Supe que está castigada.

-Como si eso fuera impedimento para que saliera.- dijo, arrogante.

Sebastián resopló. –Eso fue muy irrespetuoso de su parte señorita Belmonte.

-Y lo dice el joven que entra a las habitaciones de jóvenes doncellas en la noche.

-No, ahí se equivoca.- dijo acercándose a ella, quien estaba sentada viéndose al espejo. –No entro a las habitaciones de jóvenes doncellas. Sólo una joven me interesa.- dijo, y posó sus manos en sus delicados hombros.

Ella sonrió. –Me alegra saberlo.-se levantó, y volteó a verlo. Quedando cara a cara. –En fin, ¿Cómo entró?

-Un hombre mueve cielo y tierra por conquistar el corazón de la mujer que ama.

-En primer lugar, mover cielo y tierra es imposible, y en segundo, ya ha conquistado mi corazón. Así que, responda a mi pregunta.

-Bien, subí la enredadera. Es muy fácil a decir verdad.- agregó, presumido. Teresa rodó los ojos, quiso dirigirse a su armario pero Sebastián la tomó por la cintura, impidiendo su paso. –Quería verte.- dijo, ella sintió derretirse al ver esos ojos marrones verla con tanta intensidad. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que se habían prometido ser algo más que amigos, y estaban cumpliendo al pie de la letra la condición de amantes, excepto quizás…

_¡Teresa! _Se regañó a sí misma. Quizás no era la muchacha más recatada del pueblo, pero tampoco se podía permitir pensar de esa forma en Sebastián. No mientras siguiera comprometida.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sebastián dulcemente. Pudo sentir como un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Teresa, sonrió. –No sabía que podía causar ese efecto en ti.

-¿Qué pasó con lo de tratarse con distancia?- retó, no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable, ni que la notaran vulnerable, así que trató de cambiar de tema.

-Lo siento, pero… no pude evitarlo.- susurró en su oído. Rió entre dientes al sentirla suspirar profundamente. No podía evitarlo, tenerla tan cerca de él, poder oler su perfume, el olor de su cabello, la piel tersa de su mejilla contra la de él, su piel blanca como la nieve, toda ella lo volvía loco.

Y eso, sumado a que simplemente llevaba un vestido de dormir ligero.

-Sebastián, deje ya de hacer eso.- dijo, alejándose de él. -¿Qué tal si alguien entra y lo ve?

-¿Quién entrará?- preguntó, soltando su cintura para que ella pudiera seguir con sus actividades.

-Pues, eh,- intentó pensar en un nombre, alguien a quien le importara su bienestar en esa casa. -¡Tamara!- exclamó triunfante. Tal vez demasiado fuerte.

-¿Sucede algo señorita?- preguntó la muchacha desde afuera de la habitación. Ambos se vieron por un momento, asustados. Sebastián fue a esconderse debajo de la cama.

-¿Me llamó?- preguntó Tamara asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Ah, yo… ¿Le llamé? No me di cuenta, siento la confusión.- mintió. Tamara entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y a quién más llamaría si no es a mí?- cuestionó, intentando esconder una sonrisa.

-A nadie. Fue una confusión.- aclaró, tajante.

-Claro, una confusión. ¿Quiere que le cambie el edredón? No le diga a su padre, pero se me olvidó cambiarlo esta mañana.

-¡No!- exclamó, corriendo en dirección a su cama y sentándose en ella. Tamara la vio asustada. –Digo, no, no hace falta. Y no le diré a mi padre. Por mí está bien. Amo este edredón.- dijo, con una falsa sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces… que descanse.- dijo extrañada, y salió de la habitación.

Teresa con un suspiro, se dejó caer en la cama, luego de un rato, Sebastián salió de su escondite, y se unió a ella.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-Demasiado cerca.

-Creo que debería irme.- dijo, viendo hacia el techo.

-Creo que sí, antes de que nos descubran.- ambos se vieron con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad en los labios. Sebastián se levantó, Teresa lo imitó pero se quedó sentada en la cama.

-Nos veremos,- musitó Sebastián, y tomó su mano. –cuando el sol se esconda de nuevo.- y besó el dorso de ésta.

-¿No se supone que la poetisa soy yo?- bromeó.

-Sí, pero el romántico aquí soy yo.- dijo, y le plantó un beso en la frente. –Hasta mañana.

Se volvieron a ver a los ojos, él se volvió a perder en esas pupilas que le parecían el cielo, se acercó y la besó despacio en los labios. Las manos de ella se posaron en su nuca.

En menos de cinco segundos ya estaban besándose como lo habían hecho hacia casi dos semanas antes cuando su amigo los descubrió en el bosque, pero esta vez, en la cama de Teresa. En la casa de su padre, con muchas más personas quienes pudieran descubrirles.

Las manos de él descendieron a las caderas de la muchacha, mientras las de ella acariciaban el nacimiento de su cabello; luego sus besos bajaron a su cuello, le encantaba sentir la delicada piel blanca bajó sus labios, como su corazón palpitaba con intensidad al mismo tiempo que el suyo, y cuando ella lanzó un gemido al sentir sus manos en sus pechos fue como música para sus oídos.

Pero también el balde de agua fría que lo regresó a la realidad. Se alejó rápidamente, quedando al otro costado de la cama, desde ahí, podía ver sus labios hinchados, su pecho que subía agitado por su respiración acelerada, y sus ojos que antes eran el azul más celestial, en ese momento eran unos lagos oscurecidos por el deseo.

Y por más que daría todo por hundirse en ellos, no podía. Cuando ambos se calmaron, Teresa fue la primera en hablar.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por detenerse.-admitió avergonzada, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Sebastián tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir hacia ella y volverla a besar.

-Creo que, esta vez es mejor que me vaya.- dijo, dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Teresa simplemente asintió, y antes de salir, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Adiós Sebastián.

Le devolvió el gesto. –Buenas noches, mi princesa.

-Sabe que odio que me llame así.

-Lo sé. Que descanse.

-Igualmente.- fue su respuesta. Y lo vio desaparecer por su ventana.

.

.

-Intenté mantenerse quieta.- le pidió Tamara al intentar ponerle el corsé.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Es que vestir esto es una tortura.- se quejó Teresa.

-Me imagino. Sólo un poco más, lo prometo.- dijo, mientras amarraba una cuerda. Luego una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su rostro.

-Y… ¿Con quién hablaba anoche?

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa. -¿A qué se refiere?

-Podía oírla hablar con alguien, y una voz masculina le respondía. ¿Acaso el duque pasó por su habitación?- preguntó. Para Tamara, Teresa siempre había sido como una hermana, desde que el joven Anthony había entrado a su vida, pues, a pesar de que hacia la de ella un infierno, Teresa parecía feliz, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Así que cuando la oyó hablar con alguien la noche anterior, no quiso interrumpir, imaginó que, como ambos estaban enamorados, no podía pasar mucho tiempo alejados. Pensó que era Anthony.

Pero al ver que Teresa se había quedado quieta y callada luego de su pregunta, supo que algo andaba mal.

-¿Teresa? Era Anthony. ¿Verdad?- la aludida volteó. Con una expresión de culpa. –Oh, Dios. Señorita, ¿Quién era?

-Nadie del que deba saber, pero… vamos, usted más que nadie sabes que Anthony es un idiota, un maldito arrogante, que hará todo para hacer nuestra vida miserable. Juro que sí no tuviera a este joven tan maravilloso en mi vida, no sé cómo habría podido soportar estas dos semanas junto a él.

-Pensé que... era feliz con Anthony.

Ella se sentó en la cama, y vio a la joven mucama. –El matrimonio está arreglado, mi padre quiere casarme con alguien que pueda darme los lujos a los que me tiene acostumbrada.- dijo con desdén. –pero eso no me importa, sino jamás me hubiera fijado en Seba…- se interrumpió.

-¿Sebastián?- dijo, sorprendida. -¿El joven Born?

-¿Lo conoce?

-Claro, es un buen muchacho. Siempre me ayuda a cargar mis bolsas cuando voy al mercado del pueblo.- dijo con una sonrisa. –Nunca pensé que… no pueden hacer esto.

-¡Lo sé! Es un error, pero es hermoso.

Tamara suspiró, frustrada. -¿Y qué pasará si el duque se entera? Lo matará.- sentenció.

-Lo he pensado muchas veces, pero al parecer, es casi imposible mantenernos alejados. Por favor, Tamara, te lo pido. No le digas a mi padre.

La joven dudó un segundo. –Está bien. Pero no encubriré nada, no quiero meterme en más problemas.

-Claro, y si lo descubren. Espero que no sea así. Negaré que tú supieras algo. Lo prometo.- añadió aliviada.

-Sólo esperemos que el duque no se enteré.- agregó Tamara.

-¿Enterarme de qué?- preguntó Anthony, abriendo la puerta.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**Uy, las cosas se van a poner feas. **

**¿Qué les pareció?**** Dejen un review para darme su opinión. =D**


	7. Miedo

**Siento el super atraso, ****no tengo tareas ni nada pero estoy llegando tardísimo a mi casa. :/ **

**Les advierto que ****en este capi contiene violencia física y verbal. **

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Como siempre, es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**.**

**Miedo **

**Inglaterra, 1815**

-¡Anthony!- exclamó Teresa.

-Respóndeme.- le exigió, ella simplemente apartó la mirada.

-Deberías estar afuera, estoy cambiándome, no debes verme en estas condiciones hasta la noche de bodas.- le recordó.

-Claro,- musitó con una sonrisa irónica. –Tamara. Vete de aquí, necesito hablar con tu ama.

Teresa quiso gritarle que no se atreviera a tratar a Tamara así, y que ella no era su ama, era su amiga, pero calló al ver la mirada fría de Anthony.

-Pero señor, necesito terminar de…- fue interrumpida por él.

-¡Qué te largues!- le espetó. Muy a su pesar, la muchacha abandonó la habitación.

Al asegurarse de que la servidumbre estuviera muy lejos de ellos, cerró la puerta, y encaró a Teresa con una mirada que le envió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Entonces, Teresa. ¿Dices que no debo verte así hasta la noche de bodas, eh?

-Sí, es exactamente lo que digo.- musitó, tomando una sábana para taparse el cuerpo, solamente vestía el corsé y su ropa interior.

-Oh, ¿Desde cuándo tan puritana?- dijo, con una sonrisa irónica.

-Yo… tú no me conoces, y si te digo que quiero espera a estar casada contigo para que tengas siquiera el derecho de verme entonces debes respetarlo.

Se acercó a ella con una mirada helada. –Por supuesto, así como tú me respetas a mí.- se acercó más mientras ella se alejaba, llena de miedo. –Porque tú nunca irrespetarías las leyes de la iglesia. ¿Verdad? Para ti, un amorío sería un pecado imperdonable.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó, por un momento, sintió que se desmayaba, sus piernas flaquearon, se sostuvo con la columna de madera de su enorme cama.

-Sabes de que hablo. ¿O acaso me imaginé a un joven muchacho escalar el muro hacia tu habitación y entrar en ella?

Ella se sorprendió por un momento, luego fingió una expresión indignada. -¡No puedo creer de lo que me acusas! ¡Vete de mi habitación!- le ordenó, enojada.

Intentó caminar hacia la puerta pero él la detuvo, sosteniéndola fuertemente de la muñeca.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó consternada, intentó pegarle una cachetada. Fue entonces cuando él la giró y la estrelló contra su cómoda, la misma en la que la noche anterior había estado peinándose antes de que Sebastián llegara.

-Nunca te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo.- le susurró al oído como advertencia.

-¡Anthony! Me estás lastimando, suéltame.- le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos, sentía un dolor agudísimo cerca del abdomen.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no soportas ver tu imagen el espejo?- le dijo, y la tomó del cuello. -¡Mírate!- y levantó su cabeza para que se viera al espejo.

-Pensé que eras mejor que cualquier mujer que había conocido, por ello soportaba tus desplantes. Pero he dado cuenta que eres igual de que todas, una zorra barata que se revuelca con otros.

-Anthony, por favor.- le rogó. El dolor se intensificaba. –No me acosté con él, te lo juro.

-Y sigues mintiéndome. Pero está bien, no te voy a dejar Teresa si era lo que esperabas. Ese será tu castigo.- y con esto último la soltó, ella se dejó caer al suelo, inhalando y exhalando rápidamente, sólo pudo ver como Anthony salía de la habitación y ella se quedaba sola.

Percibió la humedad de sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, cerró los ojos, se sentía incapaz de moverse, luego sintió dos manos tomarla con suavidad para que se levantara.

-¿Señorita, está bien? ¿Qué le ha hecho?- preguntó Tamara, preocupada.

-Me duele.- se quejó, la muchacha quitó la mano de su ama de su abdomen. Al hacerlo notó una mancha de sangre.

-¡Oh, Dios!- exclamó. -¡Vengan señorita, acuéstese en la cama!

Al levantarla, Teresa se gimió de dolor. Tamara la recostó, y revisó la herida.

-Traeré el botiquín, será sólo un momento.- Teresa la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-¡No! No me deje. ¿Y si vuelve?- exclamó, Tamara jamás la había visto así, tan temerosa de nadie, por más que quiso quedarse sabía que debía irse.

-Sólo será un momento, lo prometo.- Ella sólo asintió, y la soltó.

.

.

Mientras limpiaba la herida, Tamara se debatía entre preguntarle o no. Si era quien creía que fue debía decirle al padre de Teresa, estaba segura de que él nunca permitiría que lastimaran a su hija así.

-Señorita, ¿Quién le hizo esto?- preguntó al fin.

Teresa bufó con desdén. –Ambas sabemos quién es el monstruo.

-Debería decirle a su padre, él nunca permitiría…

-¿Qué cosa?- musitó con ironía. -¿qué alguien me pegara? Tamara, él mismo se atrevió a hacerlo, no creo que le importe mucho que su querido futuro yerno lo haga también.

Ella calló, no sabía que Maximiliano había dañado físicamente a su hija, definitivamente, el poco aprecio que le quedaba hacia él había desaparecido. Cuando terminó de limpiar, se fijo en la forma que había dejado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Teresa.

-Es sólo que la herida tiene forma de media luna.

Teresa suspiró. –Va a quedar una curiosa cicatriz. Debió haber sido por la perilla de la gaveta.

-Pero está cerca de su ombligo. Nadie lo verá.- dijo en un vano intento de consolarla.

Teresa sólo asintió.

-Vamos,- le ánimo. –Debe levantarse, recuerde que tiene que ir a una fiesta.

Volvió a suspirar. –Claro. Qué emoción. Muero por fingir una sonrisa, por pretender que soy feliz con Anthony, por fingir que soy la novia más dichosa del pueblo, que espero mi boda con ansias y que todo está bien.

Esta vez fue el turno de Tamara para suspirar. –Vamos señorita, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Sé que ahora todo parece perdido, pero tenga un poco de fe.

Y con esas palabras, se levantó y se dispuso a cambiarse.

.

.

Entró al salón, en el lugar había sólo gente de la alta sociedad, era la fiesta de compromiso de los futuros señores Moreau. Anthony tenía su brazo sobre su cintura, en un gesto que la hacía sentir como si fuera de su propiedad, como si lo que le había hecho esa tarde no importaba.

El baile empezó, y aunque al principio Teresa se negó a bailar, principalmente porque le dolía la herida, aunque también porque no le gustaba estar entre los brazos de su prometido, terminó haciéndolo porque Anthony la amenazó con que si no se comportaba siempre podía ir tras su amante.

Bailaron un par de piezas, fingiendo sonrisas hasta que el dolor en la herida fue demasiado y le exigió sentarse, justo a tiempo para el brindis a la feliz pareja. Anthony conocía al novio personalmente, así que le _pidió _a su prometida que se levantara para ir a felicitarlos.

-Vaya Francoise. Felicidades, te has conseguido una esposa preciosa.

-Claro, siempre obtengo lo mejor de lo mejor. ¿Verdad Ángela?

-Si amor, seré la mejor esposa, no mereces menos.- respondió la muchacha.

-No espero menos. Ahora, si me disculpan necesito hablar con mi amigo.- Ambas asintieron y vieron como sus prometidos se alejaban. Teresa suspiró aliviada, por primera vez en la noche estaba lejos de él, notó que Ángela la miraba con algo que se podría definir como interés.

-Soy Teresa Belmonte.- se presentó.

-Lo sé.- contestó la mujer de ojos marrones. –Yo soy Ángela Montenegro. Como ya sabe, la prometida de Francoise Moreau.- afirmó sin mucha convicción.

-Claro. No la noto muy entusiasmada con la idea.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?- exclamó consternada. -¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?

-Creo que usted y yo nos parecemos, ambas estamos condenadas a un matrimonio sin amor.

Ángela intentó protestar, pero ella le interrumpió.

-Escuche, no vine aquí a causarle problemas. La entiendo, si no quiere aceptarlo frente a mí, no lo haga, pero conozco esa mirada que le lanza a su prometido y no es de amor precisamente.

Ella le vio con una expresión indescifrable. –¿Me acompañaría al jardín? Creo que ellos dos tardarán un poco.

Teresa asintió.

.

Ángela la dirigió a la fuente, se sentaron en la orilla, bajo en silencio de la noche se podía oír el flujo del agua.

-Así que, ¿usted tampoco ama a su prometido?- Y con eso, quedó confirmado que ella tampoco deseaba casarse.

-No. No lo hago.- confesó, muy a su pesar. Por alguna razón, confiaba en esa muchacha de cabellos marrón y rasgos asiáticos.

Rió suavemente. –Por un momento pensé que sólo me sucedía a mí.

-Ya ve que no, y deben haber muchas más. Sólo que todas fingimos ser felices.

-¿Sabe? Es raro poder hablar con alguien francamente.- le dijo con una sonrisa. -Todos en mi hogar me presionaban para que aceptara a Moreau, excepto mi padre, él decía que contraería matrimonio con quien yo quisiera y sería feliz con o sin dinero. Hasta que un día, los hombres de Moreau lo atacaron, lo dejaron en la puerta de nuestra casa con el mensaje de que si no aceptaba a Francoise, la próxima vez tendríamos que organizar un funeral.

-Y así fue como se comprometieron.- Ángela asintió, con los ojos empañados.

-¿Y usted? ¿Qué pasó?

-Mi padre. Él me presentó ante Anthony, arreglo nuestro compromiso y aquí estoy. A punto de casarme con un hombre que no amo, que me ataca tanto física como verbalmente, y sé que nunca llegaré a amarlo.

-Sí, entiendo ese sentimiento. Sabes que nunca podrías amar a un hombre tan nefasto como él y sientes que estás condenada a una vida de infelicidad

-Y que a pesar de que encuentres al hombre que te corresponda, estás atada a ese matrimonio sin amor.- dijo, y al terminar, oyó el canto de un ave. -¿Un canario a estas horas?- musitó Teresa.

-Creo que es un ruiseñor, siempre vienen aquí.- comentó Ángela viendo hacia arriba. -No es un ruiseñor. Estoy segura… ¿Cómo…- vi hacia los árboles, luego hacia la enredadera, y fue cuando lo vio. -¡James!

-¿Quién?- preguntó Ángela alzando su vista también.

Fue entonces cuando vio a dos jóvenes indicándoles con las manos que se acercaran, y no pudo contener el grito que escapó de su boca.

* * *

**Washington D.C. 2011**

Brennan se sentó en su silla, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que no sabía lo que hacía en ese momento, aún no estaba segura de cómo iba a enfrentar a Booth luego de la horrorosa pelea que tuvieron, en realidad, de lo único que podía estar segura era que había llegado el momento. Todo o nada. Ya no podían ser sólo compañeros y amigos.

Ángela se detuvo por su oficina. -¿Cómo estás?

Ella sonrió. –Bien, tanto como lo puedo estar. – La artista hizo una media sonrisa. No quiso tocar el tema de Booth así que terminó diciendo:

-Recuerda, no debes estresarte tanto o tu cortisol aumentara. Te mantendré vigilada, Bren.

Brennan asintió. –Bien, no podré convencerte de lo contario.- dijo, condescendientemente, para luego agregar. –Pero el cortisol no es del todo malo, además de ser la hormona del estrés, contribuye a elevar el nivel de glucosa en la sangre y regula el sistema inmunológico. Interviene en el metabolismo, es muy importante para el cuerpo.- Ángela sonrió, sabía porque se lo decía.

-Claro, ¿algo más que quisieras agregar?

-También se le conoce como hidrocortisona, a pesar de que no tiene nada que ver con la cortisona. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Necesitaba decírselo porque eran hechos, podía lidiar con los hechos, eran concisos, irrefutables, sin dobles interpretaciones.

No como los sentimientos.

-Como digas cariño, pero no evitarás que mantenga un ojo en el trabajo y otro en ti.

-No veo como podrías hacer eso.

-Porque soy Ángela Montenegro.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Negó con la cabeza. –Como te llames no tiene nada que ver con eso.

-Déjalo así cariño. Nos vemos, y ya sabes, lo que necesites. Estoy a pocos pasos de distancia.- y así dejó la oficina.

¿Por qué todos insistían en cuidarla como si de una niña pequeña se tratara? Booth era el peor, él siempre tenía que estar vigilándola…

Cortó su línea de pensamientos justo ahí, no quería pensar en él. Sólo le haría daño. –_Booth._- susurró frustrada. ¿Por qué todo tenía que complicarse así?

-A mí también me alegra verte.- comentó con ironía.

Levantó la vista sorprendida, lo encontró recostado en el marco de la puerta. -No, yo no… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sin molestarse en disfrazar su enojo.

-Vine a trabajar con mi compañera.

Los labios de Brennan se volvieron una fina línea mientras fruncía el seño. –Claro, ahora sí soy tu compañera.

-Siempre lo has sido.

-Pero he sido más que eso.

-En fin, Brennan. Tenemos un caso.

El enojo de ambos se podía palpar, sabían que caminaban en una delgada línea donde cualquier cosa haría explotar a alguno de los dos o a ambos.

-Bien, vamos.- dijo, sin mucho ánimo.

Booth dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, pero se encontró con alguien que sólo hizo que su enojo aumentará de maneras inimaginable.

-Hola Booth.- le saludó.

Lo vio como si fuera a tirársele encima, pero él no retrocedió ni un centímetro. –Estaré en el auto.- le dijo a Brennan, ignorando el saludo del hombre que había destruido todo lo que ellos tenían.

Ella simplemente le lanzó una mirada y asintió. Booth salió de la oficina como un rayo, Ángela se acercó preocupada por su amiga, no se había percatado de la presencia de Antonio hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta.

-Bren, ¿Estás…- vio al hombre parado en medio del lugar. –Lo siento, ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No Ange, él es Antonio.

Lo vio, algo dentro de ella le advirtió que se alejara de él y que su amiga debería hacer lo mismo.

-Claro, es un gusto conocerlo. Soy Ángela Montenegro.

-¿Ángela Montenegro?- dijo sin ocultar su sorpresa. Ella asintió, confundida.

-¿Lo conozco?

Él negó con la cabeza. –No, no lo creo. Aunque quizás nos conocimos en otra vida.- le dijo con una sonrisa, ella simplemente fingió una.

-Bren, te necesito en mi oficina.- mintió, no la necesitaba, pero su instinto gritaba alto y claro, Bren tenía que alejarse de él.

-En un momento iré.- le respondió.

Ángela asintió, intentó salir de la oficina pero algo se lo impedía, parecía que sus pies eran incapaces de moverse.

-¿Ángela, estás bien?- preguntó Brennan.

-Sí, estoy bien, cariño.- dijo, y salió de la oficina no sin antes ver hacia atrás. Lo último que vio fue a Antonio acercase a su amiga con una mirada que no le gusto para nada.

.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le espetó Brennan cuando Ángela se fue.

Antonio se acercó a ella. –Vine a verte.

-Te dejé claro la otra noche que no quería verte más.

-Sí, eso dijiste, pero no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente.- tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos, se acercó para besarla, Brennan retrocedió bruscamente.

-Antonio, por favor. Mantengo lo que dije aquella noche, esto no funcionaría nunca.- fue entonces cuando su sangre empezó a hervir de ira. –Te dije que no buscaras más, ni me llamaras, te rechace y aún así hiciste todo lo que te dije que no hicieras, ¿no se supone que deberías estar molesto conmigo?

-Jamás podría molestarme contigo.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me llamaste? Es más, ¿por qué me has dejado ese mensaje tan sugestivo cuando no hemos hecho nada?

-Vamos Tempe…

-No me digas Tempe.

Se acercó. -¿Sabes Tempe? No me tomó mucho tiempo averiguar porque me rechazaste.- Brennan le vio entre enojada y sorprendida. –Vi como veías a ese agente. No soy ingenuo, supe desde el momento en que lo conocí que lo amabas. No me tomó mucho suponer que irías a tu casa, con _él_, así que te dejé el mensaje para detenerte. Mejor dicho, _detenerlo_ ¿Funcionó?

Ella le vio como si se tratase de su peor enemigo, cosa que sólo hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara. -No tenías derecho. Pensé que lo había dejado muy claro la otra noche, pero al parecer no pareces tener la habilidad mental para comprenderlo así que lo diré otra vez. No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida, déjame en paz. Y si alguna vez vuelves a entrar a este laboratorio, pondré una orden de restricción contra ti.

-¿Sabes? Eres tan directa como cuando te conocí.

Ella le vio incrédula. –Sal de mi oficina.- Al ver que no la obedecía, quiso ir hacia la puerta, pero Antonio la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?- exclamó, tratando de soltarse. –Antonio, suéltame.- le advirtió. Él la empujó contra la pared, apresándola entre su cuerpo y tapando su boca con una mano.

-Lo siento, pero no quisiste escuchar.- Brennan intentó darle un rodillazo pero tenía más fuerza que ella. –Tranquila, no estaré aquí mucho tiempo.

Ella sentía su muñeca arder, la tenía doblada detrás de su espalda, temía que se le quebrara.

-Supe que eras para mí desde el momento en que te vi. Pero tú insistías en amar a este pobre diablo. Si tan solo hicieras lo que te digo y me quisieras a mí todo estaría bien, sabes cómo termina esta historia Teresa. Sólo ríndete.- le susurró en su oído. Brennan empezaba a sentir desesperación.

-¿Lo harás?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Escúchame. Ya me cansé de tus juegos, ahora, harás lo que te digo o tú sabes quién sufrirá.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- dijo al encontrarse libre de hablar. –Suéltame o llamaré a seguridad.

Intentó luchar pero al parecer nada lo haría ceder.

-¡Auxili…- volvió a tapar su boca.

-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué él volverá a salvarte? No lo hará, seguramente cree que estás conmigo, tú sabes, como pareja.- le guiñó un ojo, Brennan se sintió asqueada.

_Nunca. _Pudo leer en sus ojos, fue entonces cuando Antonio vio algo familiar en ellos. –Ahí está otra vez esa mirada.- Le temía, en sus ojos se veía el mismo dolor que ya hacia muchísimos años había visto, pero a la vez, había algo diferente.

Algo que no pudo reconocer en ese momento.

Brennan intentó soltarse, pero su peso empezaba a asfixiarla. Sus sentidos se estaban adormeciendo, no entendía como nadie en el Jeffersonian había visto la escena aún, volvió a luchar, la mano de Antonio comenzaba a dejarla sin aire.

_Booth. _Pensó con desesperación, como si pudiera llamarlo con su pensamiento.

.

.

**Continuará… **

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, para que dejen un review, y si no les gusto pues también déjenme un review para expresa sus pensamientos. :D **


	8. Sálvame

**Es aquí donde pasamos a lo sobrenatural ;) Y por cierto, perdón el atraso, tenía un bloqueo enorme con este fic pero ya lo resolví. **

**Respondiendo a reviews: **

**Daniela: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, aquí está el siguiente después de _algunas _semanas. Gracias por comentar siempre.

**Messanne: **Déjame decirte que amé tu review, y sí, me diste una buena idea, con tu permiso para utilizarla creo que ya tengo fic para cuando termine este. :D Me hace feliz que te esté gustando tanto.

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Como siempre, es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**.**

**Sálvame **

**Washington D.C. 2011**

No iba irse, no lo iba a dejar ganar, iba a luchar de alguna forma.

De repente sintió como Antonio la liberaba, tomó una bocana de aire pero tan pronto como lo hizo sintió un par de labios posarse en los de ella, le costó unos segundos saber que pasaba, tan pronto como lo comprendió se separó de él con la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué? Lo sé, eso fue increíble.- dijo con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Vio hacia la puerta con una sonrisa igual de malintencionada. Brennan hizo lo mismo y se encontró con la mirada decepcionada de Booth.

Ella tardó microsegundos en entender que todo eso lo había planeado Antonio desde el principio, él intentó abrazarla, Brennan le pegó una cachetada. El agente del FBI sólo pudo ver impresionado como su rival recibía un golpe de su compañera, no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de todo.

-¡Idiota!- le gritó. La había engañado completamente, su plan había sido tan minucioso que jamás lo hubiera pensado. ¿Qué ganaba él con destruir su vida amorosa con Booth?

La había ahogado para luego besarla, creando el efecto de un apasionado beso, pero era todo lo contrario, se sentía indignada, pero parte de ella, tenía miedo, no había forma de que él fuera tan fuerte como para que sus intentos de liberarse se volvieran inútiles, y si eso no era suficiente, ¿cómo diablos había sido tan rápido? Pasó de ahogarla a besarla.

¡Nadie podía hacer eso!

Pero lo había presenciado, lo había _sentido_. Años de ignorar sus instintos habían cobrado factura, desde que conoció a Antonio, algo dentro de ella no la dejaba en paz y le advertía que se alejara.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Me besas y luego me das una cachetada!- le gritó indignado.

-¿Qué? Yo no hice eso.

-Eres un loca, me ruegas que regresemos, que te dé otra oportunidad, me besas en tu despacho y después finges que no quieres.- vio hacia la puerta y fingió asombro, como si acabara de descubrir algo. -¡Claro! Eso lo explica todo, tratabas de darle celos a tu compañero ¿es eso? Eres una manipuladora.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú me ahogaste! Y después… después ¡me besaste!

-¿Qué hice qué? ¡Eso no es posible, es irracional!

Brennan calló, era verdad, era imposible, no había forma pero esta vez, contra toda lógica, ella _sabía _con certeza que eso había pasado. Se sentó en el sofá, incapaz de entender, Antonio salió de la oficina, Booth simplemente le lanzó una mirada y él tuvo que luchar por esconder la sonrisa que casi escapaba de sus labios.

Booth, por su parte, tomó aire, algo extraño había pasado ahí adentro, conocía a Brennan, ella no era así. Tragó en seco al darse cuenta de que, _creía _conocer a su amiga, no, corrección, compañera de trabajo, quizás si fuera capaz de armar todo ese circo con tal de hacerle creer que no se había acostado con Antonio. Una parte de él, la que contenía su ego masculino, se sintió halagado y otra parte, le decía que no confiará en su cabeza ni en todo lo que veía.

Entró a la oficina, vio a la antropóloga sentada en el sofá, se preguntó qué pasaba por su cabeza luego recordó que no era su problema.

-¿Estás lista?- le preguntó, ignorando el hecho de que había visto toda la escena desde afuera.

-No lo creo.- fue su respuesta. –Lo que hizo fue imposible, ¡Tú lo viste! ¿Qué sucedido?

-Brennan no creo que sea el indicado para…

-¡Lo viste! ¿Cómo no puedes estar alarmado?- exclamó en un chillido, Booth la vio sorprendido, estaba perdiendo los estribos, la situación la sobrepasaba.

-¡Lo único que vi es que lo estabas besando!- le respondió.

-Booth, debes creerme, algo raro… no sé cómo explicarlo, no sé qué pasó pero algo pasó.

Él quiso ser indiferente a la situación, pero sabía que Bones no era así, estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-¿Qué pasó?

Ella inhaló profundamente. –No lo sé.- murmuró entre dientes.

-No, dime ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

Brennan lo pensó por un momento. –Pensarás que estoy loca.

-Inténtalo.

Volvió a inhalar y exhalar despacio. –Bien, Antonio entró a mi oficina buscando, no estoy segura, quizás otra oportunidad, le dije que lo había dejado claro la noche anterior. Empezamos a discutir, luego él… me tomó de la muñeca, me apresó en la pared… intenté defenderme te lo aseguro, pero mis esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Booth asintió.

-Me tapó la boca, impidiendo que gritará.- Booth sintió su enojo aumentar. –Me estaba ahogando… Booth, no sé cómo, por primera vez en mi vida no sé cómo explicar lo que sucedido, pero luego de eso me besó, de alguna manera, notó tu presencia… quizás ya lo tenía planeado. No me veas así, es imposible lo sé.

Booth sonrió de lado. –No te estoy juzgando, pero es que suena tan…

-¿Irracional?- musitó.

Él asintió. Y, tan seguro como que el infierno existe, que vio miedo en sus ojos.

-Entonces, no me crees.- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, había perdido su confianza.

-No, lo siento, pero no puedo… no.- le dijo.

-No, ¿sabes? Tienes razón. Es ilógico, debo saberlo.- dijo, tratando de convencerse a sí misma. –Tenemos trabajo, debemos… irnos.

Booth asintió, se sentía quizás derrotado, quizás confundido o ambos. Sabía que no era de su incumbencia lo que hiciera Temperance Brennan de aquí en adelante, pero no podía dejar de cuidarla, le importaba y sí de algo estaba seguro en ese momento, es que siempre le importaría.

-Brennan.- le llamó.

-No, Booth, tienes razón. Déjalo así.

Tomó su abrigo y salió de la oficina, Booth la seguiría o no, no le importaba, necesitaba salir.

.

.

-Entonces, Millie ¿tenía algún enemigo?- le preguntó a la muchacha en la barra. El bar donde trabajaba la víctima del caso era un bar nocturno, Booth agradeció que así fuera, no podría soportar la música ruidosa que nunca faltaba en uno de esos lugares.

-No, bueno, no pero…- Booth enarcó las cejas.

-¿Pero?

-En realidad, su novio, era una especie de… patán, una vez lo vi tomándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola al callejón.- dijo la chica apenada. –Sé qué debí hacer algo pero no podía desatender la barra, además, Millie y yo habíamos tenido esta enorme pelea, no era de mi incumbencia.

Booth vio hacia abajo. -¿Y cómo dices que se llama el novio?

-No recuerdo, pero hay cámaras de seguridad, deben haberlo filmado. Denme un segundo.

La señorita desapareció dejando a Booth y Brennan solos. El primero se sentía incómodo, siempre solían hablar de lo que fuera cuando una situación así aparecía, en ese momento era sólo silencio, en cambio, Brennan no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera Antonio. Aunque quería negarlo, sentía miedo, si Booth no le creía ¿quién lo haría?

Podía pedir una orden de restricción pero un papel no la defendería de él.

-Brennan, sé qué esto es incómodo pero debemos encontrar una manera de pasar esto… somos adultos, lo que pasó… no volverá a pasar. Debemos ser maduros y aceptarlo.

Ella vio en dirección hacia la muchacha, estaba llamando por teléfono, suspiró y luego enfrentó la mirada de Booth. –Lo entiendo, pero… dijiste que me amabas.

Cerró los ojos, como si sus palabras dolieran. –Y lo hago. Tú me mentiste.

-Deberías confiar en mí.

-Hechos, Brennan. Hechos.

-Yo confió en ti, he confiado en ti durante muchos años a pesar de que tu instinto no estaba basado en hechos. ¿Qué te dice tu instinto ahora?

_Que __confié._–No lo sé, ya no sé si debería escucharlo.

El móvil de Brennan los interrumpió. Ella trató de ignorarlo.

-Deberías contestar.

-No lo haré.

-Podría ser el laboratorio.- Brennan tomó el aparato, contestó sin molestarse en ver el identificador de llamadas. Desearía haberlo hecho.

-Brennan.

-Hola, soy yo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?- le reclamó.

-No importa, lo importante es que te he perdonado por tu comportamiento totalmente irracional esta mañana. Lo entiendo, tienes miedo pero te aseguro que no te lastimaré.

Brennan resopló enojada. –¿Mi comportamiento irracional? ¡Intentaste ahorcarme! ¿Ahora dices que no me lastimarás?

-Tempe…

-No me digas, Tempe.- _Teresa. _Recordó. _Me __llamó_ _Teresa._-¿Quién es Teresa?

-¿Quién?- preguntó. Brennan pudo percibir una nota de sorpresa en su voz.

-Así me has llamado.- Booth vio hacia otro lado, molesto. Ella decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse para no complicar más las cosas.

-¿Acaso no está tu agente celoso?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te he preguntado?- le espetó.

-Tiene todo que ver. Imaginó que ahora mismo se estará muriendo de celos y te aseguro que tienes ganas de matarme.- dijo, Brennan casi podía ver la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios si eso no fuera completamente absurdo. –Justo como antes. Me pregunto que se sentirá ver cómo te quitan a la mujer de tu vida por segunda vez.

-No entiendo. Primero, no soy un objeto el cual le puedes arrebatar y segundo, tú no lo conoces. Es…

-¿Imposible?- preguntó con sorna. –Mi querida Tempe, aprenderás que nada es imposible. Tarde o temprano.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- La antropóloga no se había percatado de que había llegado a un corredor totalmente vacío.

El celular cayó al suelo al sentir el peso de alguien aplastarla contra la pared. –Verás, quizás esta vez no te tenga bajo mi merced, pero si puedo impedir que esa rata de clase baja se quedé contigo entonces bienvenida sea la oportunidad. No serás mía, mas tampoco de él.- le susurró al oído. Brennan estaba petrificada. Era… debía estar soñando, tenía al mismísimo Antonio frente a ella, el mismo con quien momentos antes estaba al teléfono.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Tempe?

-¿Quién eres?- susurró.

-Tu peor pesadilla.- dijo con una sonrisa maligna, y desapareció.

Ella se quedó totalmente quieta, temía que si se movía él pudiera aparecer de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?

Esa voz la tranquilizó, relajó sus músculos y volteó hacia Booth, quién la observaba preocupado. Abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras no salieron. ¿Y si no le creía? O peor, ¿la creía loca? Quizás lo estaba, lo que había visto era imposible. …_aprenderás __que __nada __es __imposible._ Resonó en su cabeza.

-Eh, sí lo estoy. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, estás pálida… y temblando.- comentó.

-No, estoy bien. Hace mucho frío aquí.

Booth resopló divertido por su intentó de mentirle. –Bones este lugar parece Florida en verano. ¿Segura de qué estás bien?

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, pero claro… ya no confías en nada de lo que te digo.- le espetó.

Booth encajó la mandíbula. –Quizás porque me sigues mintiendo.- dijo entre dientes.

-Quizás te esté mintiendo ahora, pero no te he mentido antes.

Silencio. Le mentía ahora pero no antes. Sentía que debía confiar en ella, algo malo le estaba pasando lo podía ver en sus ojos. Miedo, desesperación, dolor. Esos antes profundos ojos azules eran grises en ese momento. Y eso le mataba porque sabía que él era causante del dolor en ellos.

Su instinto lo invitaban a tomarla entre sus brazos y protegerla del mundo.

Su cabeza le hizo decir lo siguiente. –¿Y cómo sé qué no mientes en eso también?

Brennan le vio incrédula. –Vámonos.- le dijo, enfadada y decepcionada. –Tenemos un caso que resolver.

* * *

**Inglaterra, 1815**

-¿James qué hace aquí?- siseó Teresa viendo hacia arriba. Luego de explicarle a Ángela que eran dos jóvenes que ella conocía y no les haría daño, así que no había necesidad de gritar por ayuda se acercó a muro que separaba la mansión del mundo exterior para hablar con James y Sebastián. –Los pueden descubrir saben.

-Venimos por usted, fue más fácil de lo que pensamos. Teníamos planeado entrar en la mansión a sacarla de ahí.

-¿Y cómo es qué pensaban llevarme, eh? ¿Frente toda a esa gente?

-Bueno, eh… no lo habíamos pensado, pero ahora que está aquí será mucho más fácil. Venga, sé qué sabe cómo escapar de aquí.

-Pues no iré.- dijo, decidida.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Sebastián, quien hablaba por primera vez.

-Porque… porque no puedo dejar todo aquí, por eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no es responsable.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Sabe? Hace demasiadas preguntas.- Respondió como evasiva, sabía que si se iba, si dejaba a Anthony los perseguirían y al encontrarlos, los matarían. Matarían a Sebastián y no podía permitir eso.

Oyó el crujido de una rama, volteó rápidamente sólo para encontrar que Ángela ya había escalado todo el árbol y estaba en el borde de la pared.

-¿Ángela qué hace?

-Salir de aquí.- fue su respuesta.

-¿Y qué hay de su familia?- Intentó razonar. –Le puede pasar algo.

Ángela se detuvo, Teresa tenía razón, tenía que pensar en su familia. –Tiene razón… pero, ¿y si sólo salimos? Digo, nadie lo notará.

-¿Es decir, no vendrán con nosotros?- preguntó Sebastián. Teresa negó con la cabeza.

-Pero… sí podemos salir, está fiesta está muy aburrida.

-Ange, ¿y si nos descubren? O mejor dicho, ¿y si no nos encuentran?

-No hay problema, regresamos dentro de un momento. Apuesto que nuestros prometidos pensarán que estamos enfrascadas en alguna charla sobre ropa, viajes o cosas banales. Piensan que somos tan sumisas.

Teresa se encontró con tres miradas expectantes. -¿Por favor?- dijo Ángela.

-No, no podemos.

-¿Por favor?- le pidió James con cara de niño perdido.

-No

Pero basto una sonrisa y unos ojos marrones para desarmarla. -¿Por favor?

Lo pensó nuevamente. –Bien.- dijo, intentando parecer indiferente. –Pero volveremos pronto.

Sonrieron de manera triunfal y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban caminando por el denso bosque que separaba la mansión del pueblo.

-Pensé que no volvería a verla.- susurró Sebastián, él y Teresa se encontraban detrás de James y Ángela, quienes parecían caerse muy bien.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por lo que pasó la otra noche, me extralimité. Jamás me había sucedido eso, me siento avergonzado por mi comportamiento.

Teresa sonrió dulcemente. –Está bien. Siempre he dicho que se necesitan dos personas para bailar un vals. No se avergüence, ambos cruzamos la línea.

-No, no está bien. Verá, desde esa noche yo… me encuentro incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sean sus labios, en sus manos, en sus caricias.

Ella le vio confundida por su comportamiento. Sebastián vio de reojo a su amigo, parecía demasiado concentrado en Ángela como para notar lo que iba a hacer. Abrazó a Teresa por la cintura y la besó.

-Teresa… la amo. No puedo seguir negándolo.- le dijo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Y yo también lo amo. Lo amo.

-Quisiera poder salvarte, quisiera poder alejarte de todo eso, especialmente, alejarte de él.

-Yo también quisiera lo mismo.- susurró, viéndolo a los ojos.

-Entonces vámonos, escapémonos. Teresa, no me creo capaz de vivir sin usted.

Ella sonrió suavemente. –Si no lo hace por usted, lo hará por mí, seguirá con su vida tal como lo hacía antes de conocerme.- dijo y lo besó nuevamente. Fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeó, sonrieron mientras se besaban, no había prisa en detenerse, sabían muy bien quienes eran.

.

.

-Entonces, James ¿verdad?- el aludido asintió.

-¿Y usted señorita? ¿Cuál es el nombre que posee esta delicada rosa?- le preguntó, sabiendo que todas empezaban a caer luego de eso.

-Ahórreselo, no crea que caeré por su encanto de novelas románticas. He visto y oído demasiado. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ángela.

James se quedó impresionado. -¿Ha leído Shakespeare, Ángela?

-Sí, he leído. Encuentro su poesía sumamente…- Buscó en su cabeza la palabra correcta.

-¿Pesada? ¿Sosa? ¿Carente de significado real?

-Exacto.- le dijo. –Aunque debo admitirlo es bastante romántica.

-Sí, lo es.

-¿Sabe? Lo que lo hace tan carente de significado es que Shakespeare no sentía lo que sus personajes vivían. Es como si fuera indiferente al dolor de Romeo, o a las lágrimas de Julieta. Además, el sentido misántropo de sus libros los hace, hasta cierto punto, deprimentes. Pero claro, las pocas personas que conozco y lo leen no se dan cuenta de ello.- concluyó dejando a un James con la boca abierta.

-Yo me he dado cuenta, y ahora, me conoce.- agregó.

Ángela rió. –Supongo que usted será el primero que concuerda conmigo.

-¿Ángela? ¿Se casara a la fuerza?- Ella le vio, confundida y descubierta. –Lo digo porque conozco al señor Francoise, trabaja mucho con el padre de Teresa, y usted no parece una mujer digna de la inmun… digo, simplemente digna de él.

-Yo… yo… ¿Qué están haciendo Teresa y Sebastián?- preguntó claramente divertida.

James volteó, no pudo contener la carcajada limpia que salió de su boca. –Eso mi lady, es un beso real.

Ángela rodó los ojos, luego le sonrió para dirigirse hacia sus amigos.

James la siguió, quería a esa mujer tan asombrosa, o al menos, quería salvarla de casarse sin amor.

.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que eso no se hace, hermano? Mira que besar a una mujer comprometida.- bromeó. La pareja se separó y los vio sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-No tiene nada de malo besar a la mujer que amas.- dijo, tomando la mano de Teresa que descansaba en su pecho.

-Pero si está mal besarla si tiene prometido. ¿Qué pasa con usted Teresa?

-No amo a Anthony, lo odio. Lo detesto. Le aborrezco más que a nada en este mundo, pero como usted, tengo personas que proteger.

Ángela vio hacia abajo, al menos eso respondía a la pregunta de James. Fue entonces cuando Sebastián comprendió porque no quería fugarse con él.

-¿Sabe? Creo que usted y yo nos estaremos viendo seguido, ¿por qué no dejamos la formalidad de lado dadas las circunstancias? ¿Te puedo tratar de tú?

-Me parece apropiado, Ánge.

-¡Al diablo lo apropiado!- exclamó. –Solamente siento que está mal tener tanta formalidad con una persona en la que confías.

Teresa sonrió. Había pasado tal vez media hora desde que se abandonaron la fiesta, era hora de regresar.

-Tenemos que volver.- dijo de repente. Vio a Sebastián y le dio un pequeño beso, uno que le recordaba que lo amaba también.

-Nos vemos.- le dijo, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación de que quizás ya no fuera así.

Se separaron, Ángela y ella se despidieron y volvieron a subir el muro. Los dos jóvenes sólo pudieron ver como subían y se iban, sabían que podría ser la última vez que las veían.

.

Al regresar al jardín, limpiaron sus vestidos, hicieron un pacto silencioso de no hablar sobre lo sucedido y así, sellaron su amistad. Amistad que duraría muchos años, a pesar de lo que estaba por suceder. Amistad que traspasaría la muerte misma.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué opinan? **

**Eh, y por lo de Shakespeare, quiero aclarar que yo no opino eso pero me pareció una opinión que ellos compartirían.**


	9. Cartas

**Aquí hay un capi recién salido del horno. :D Después de varios meses, pero ya vamos progresando, y por progresando quiero decir, publicando más rápido. ;) Qué lo disfruten!**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Como siempre, es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

**Cartas**

**Inglaterra, 1815**

El inminente día se acercaba, estaban a una semana de la cena de ensayo y al día siguiente, la boda, Anthony se estaba comportando, y al decir, comportando es que se no se había acercado a ella para nada. Agradecía eso. Y era lo único que agradecía porque al parecer su vida se encaminaba hacia un infierno.

Casada con Anthony, amando a Sebastián.

Y para colmo no lo había visto ni oído de él desde la fiesta de compromiso de Ángela. Por una parte, sabía que era lo correcto, por otra, temía que quizás le hubiera pasado algo. Él no era de los que se rendían fácilmente, lo conocía, era de los jóvenes que actúan hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Quizás intentó subir a su habitación de nuevo…

_No, él está bien, debe de estarlo. Quizás siguió mi consejo y en este momento está hablando con una muchacha que conoció en el mercado del pueblo. _

Pero ese pensamiento sólo la hizo sufrir más. Se sentía impotente, no podía reclamarle a Sebastián nada, tenía derecho de besar otros labios que no fueran los suyos, en teoría, ella hacía lo mismo.

Tenía un prometido, se suponía, lo besaba, aunque Sebastián supiera que no era así. El coraje la invadió. Si él besaba a otra, entonces la engañaba, le mentía. ¿Cómo sabía ella que no era así? ¿Qué no tenía una novia afuera? ¿Cómo sabía que la amaba realmente?

Sintió lágrimas formarse en sus ojos azules, si era así se sentía como una estúpida por creerle.

Luego se sentía culpable por dudar de él, sabía que tanto amor no se fingía.

-¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Tamara.

Ella vio a la muchacha de cabellos negros y tez morena. –Sí, estoy bien.- dijo, levantándose de la cama.

-Sí, eh, Teresa, ¿recuerda que le comenté que conocía a Sebastián?

De repente, toda su atención se centró en ella. –Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué hay con ello?- le preguntó, sin ocultar su interés.

-Bueno, me he topado con él hoy en el mercado.- Teresa dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. –Lo que no le dije es que él es mi amigo de toda la vida.

Teresa la vio extrañada, recordó la fantasía que tuvo de él engañándola con otra. Negó con la cabeza, desterrando esos pensamientos al hacerlo.

-Me contó que la extrañaba. Y me pidió que le diera esto.- sacó un sobre de su delantal. Teresa lo tomó, al frente de este se podía ver su nombre escrito. _La letra de Sebastián. _Pensó.

-Resulta que la ama, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, luego, me lo dijo él mismo.- dijo con una sonrisa. –Dije que no me involucraría pero, no pude decirle que no. He visto como ha estado estos días, quería darle aunque sea un poco de esperanza, además, imposible decirle que no a este jovencito. Si algo tienen en común ambos, es que son unos cabezotas.- Teresa rió.

-Gracias Tamara, gracias por todo.- le dijo, sintiéndose realmente agradecida con su amiga.

-De nada, señorita. Ahora, iré a terminar de preparar la cena.

Tamara dejó la habitación, cuando Teresa se encontró sola, se dispuso a abrir la carta. Sentía una mezcla de emoción y miedo, de alivio y pena.

Emoción y pena, porque si decía que la amaba y lucharía por ella, sonreiría a pesar de saber que él tenía las de perder ahí.

Miedo y alivio porque si decía que tomaría su consejo y se alejaría de ella, lloraría porque lo perdería, pero al menos, él estaría bien.

Sacó la carta con lentitud y empezó a leerla.

_Querida Teresa:_

_He pasado la noche en vela intentando descubrir cómo escribirle esta carta, sé que debe ser especial, que debe ser sincera pero simplemente no sé cómo describirle lo que siento. Quizás estas palabras no sean suficientes para demostrarle cuanto la amo, pero aquí voy. _

_Porque siento que muero sin usted, pero al mismo tiempo es usted quien me mantiene vivo. _

_Mi padre lo ha notado, sabe que estoy enamorado pero no está seguro de quien es. Se siente feliz por mí, porque nunca he sido más feliz en mi vida, no desde que mi mamá murió. Teresa, te amo. No hay otra forma de decirlo, te amo más que a nada en este mundo y sin ti no sabría quien soy, eres mi otra mitad puedo sentirlo con cada fibra de mi ser. _

_Sé que debería olvidarte, lo he intentando desde aquella noche hace casi dos meses, y he llegado a la conclusión de que es imposible. Te envió esta carta esperando que me perdones, primero, por haber siquiera pensado que podría dejarte ir, y segundo, porque no te dejaré ir. No me rendiré, Teresa. _

_Siempre tuyo, S.B. _

No pudo evitar sentirse feliz, preocupada pero feliz. Los días pasaban, y con cada día, era otra carta que Tamara traía, un día, ella decidió responderle, una carta suya, una de él, una suya otra de él. Hasta que…

.

-¡No puedo creer lo que haces Teresa!- chilló la rubia. -¡Engañar a tu prometido y arriesgar a nuestra familia así es muy irresponsable de tu parte!- dijo sacudiendo el papel en su mano. -¡Quiero que esto acabe ahora! Por suerte para ti, soy muy bondadosa y no se lo diré a tu padre… esta vez, pero si descubro otra carta, siquiera otra línea hacia este… pordiosero entonces le diré, y sabes cómo está tu padre estos días.

Teresa simplemente miró al suelo. Su padre había tomado cierto "cariño" hacia las bebidas alcohólicas, si no trabajaba, estaba en su casa borracho. Era mejor no darle motivos para estallar.

-Ya no le escribiré, Deborah.- prometió, y eso era absolutamente verdad.

Su madrastra abandonó la habitación, fingiéndose molesta y ofendida pero la verdad, estaba celosa. No entendía como Teresa podía tener a dos hombres a sus pies y ella sólo tenía a un borracho excesivamente trabajador e indiferente.

.

.

-Mi amada.- susurró alguien que la abrazó por detrás. Teresa sintió asco cuando sus dedos bailaron en la curvatura de su cintura. –No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos.- dijo dejando unos cuantos besos en su cuello. Ella trató de moverse pero él no la dejó.

-Tranquila, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez.- le advirtió. Teresa encajó la mandíbula. Odiaba tenerlo tan cerca, odiaba sentir la respiración pesada sobre ella. Sintió sus manos buscar el nudo de su corsé y desatarlo.

Teresa lo detuvo. –¿Qué haces?

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo. Marcar mi territorio.

"_Marcar mi territorio" _¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello? Era un patán, un abusivo y un malnacido, de sólo pensar en sus manos sobre ella…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó, esperando que quizás hablar de ello lo avergonzara.

-Quiero decir que voy a hacerte mía.

Por primera vez, Teresa sintió miedo, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, se estaba mareando. –No hasta la noche de bodas.- logró decir.

-Vamos, nadie lo sabrá.- le susurró mientras la encerraba en él y la cama. Un paso más y caerían en ella, lo sabía y por eso Teresa se mantuvo firme.

-No. Las reglas son claras, hasta la noche de bodas.- dijo, convencida.

-¡A cenar!- vociferó Tamara desde las escaleras.

-¿Quién se cree que es para llamarnos así?- murmuró Anthony entre dientes.

Atrajo hacia él y la besó. –Bien, tú ganas sólo porque es hora de cenar pero es una promesa.- la besó otra vez con más brusquedad o así le pareció a Teresa. -¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres hermosa?

_Sí. _Pensó para sus adentros. _Pero él si lo demuestra con su actuar. _

-No veo la hora de que sea nuestra noche de bodas.- dijo con una sonrisa y la dejó en su habitación.

.

.

Para su sorpresa, Anthony se quedó a la cena. Comenzaron a comer en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación era el sonido de los cubiertos chocando con los platos. Fue entonces cuando Anthony decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Has oído sobre un joven llamado Sebastián Born?- preguntó, Deborah y Teresa abrieron los ojos sorprendidas. Maximiliano no se percato en ellas.

-Sí, creo que es hijo de uno de mis cargadores. ¿Por qué preguntas por él?

Anthony vio de soslayo a su prometida. –Quería saber si era de confiar, se dice que sale con la hermana de un duque.

-Claro, ¿y sus padres están de acuerdo?

-No lo creo. Mi familia no lo acepta.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron Deborah y Teresa al unísono.

-Sí, mi hermana Catherine lo encontró un día en el puerto, se intereso mucho en él y lo ha invitado a nuestra boda.- le sonrió a Teresa, rayando el descaro. -Quizás, él hasta le pida casarse con ella. Cosa que creo imprudente ya que los ingresos de él son escasos y mi hermana está acostumbrada a los mejores lujos.

-¿Tu… tu hermana? No sabía que tuvieras una.- musitó Teresa.

-Claro, la conocerás en la boda, amor mío.

-Bueno, por lo que sé, es un joven muy bueno, pero no creo que deba casarse con su hermana. Convénzale que es una atracción de momento y dejará de estar encaprichada con él.

Teresa asintió y se comenzó a pensar detenidamente las cosas. Si la hermana de Anthony estaba interesada en Sebastián… -¿Y él aceptó ir a la boda?

Anthony sonrió misterioso. –Claro, es la oportunidad perfecta para conquistarla completamente. Debo intentar separarlos.

-Oh, ¿es decir que usted tampoco está de acuerdo?- preguntó la madrastra de Teresa.

-Digamos que Sebastián Jeremiah Born se ha ganado mi desprecio poco a poco entrometiéndose en mi vida personal.- comentó sin un ápice de enojo en su voz, fue más bien de burla. –Y no dejaré que lo haga nunca más.

Maximiliano lo vio extrañado, se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

.

Esa noche Teresa no podía dormir. ¿Sería cierto o sólo una treta de Anthony? ¿O acaso era una advertencia y no existía tal hermana? ¿Se habría referido a ella? Pero si había tal hermana, ¿ella y Sebastián estarían cortejando? ¿Es decir que él la engañaba? Para empezar, ¿tenían algo en realidad? En lo que a ambos constaban, eran amantes, ella tenía un prometido y estaba por casarse.

Entonces él tenía el derecho de hacer de su vida lo que le placiera, si quería cortejar a una joven de clase alta estaba en todas sus facultades para hacerlo.

Pero ellos tenían algo. Se lo habían prometido el uno al otro. Tenían algo y se llamaba amor. A menos que… él no lo sintiera.

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

.

.

Sebastián oyó pasos cerca de su casa, imaginó que sería su padre llegando del trabajo, cuál sería su sorpresa al oír que tocaban su puerta. Se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió, sus ojos no creyeron lo que veía.

-¿Teresa? ¿Qué hace…- pero fue interrumpido por la inesperada cachetada por parte de ella.

**Washington D.C., 2011**

-¡Deja de llamarme!- gritó Brennan en el auricular del teléfono. Lo colgó bruscamente y se dejó caer en la silla. No habían pasado ni dos segundos desde la última llamada cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. Respiró profundo y vio el identificador de llamadas.

Bien, era Booth. Podía manejar eso. –Brennan.- respondió.

-Te necesito…- esas palabras le sonaron extrañamente reconfortante. –en la escena del crimen, iré a recogerte dentro de unos minutos, claro, si no interrumpo nada.- Y ahí estaba otra vez, el Booth insensible.

-No, no interrumpes nada. Aunque por tu tono de voz deduzco que sólo estabas siendo sarcástico.

Él sonrió por un momento, recordando lo mala que solía ser Brennan para diferenciar el sarcasmo. Estuvo a punto de hacer una broma sobre ello pero se calló. –Claro. Nos vemos allá.- y colgó.

Brennan dejó el aparato en su escritorio. Quizás tampoco podía manejar el asunto de Booth.

.

.

Al regresar de la escena del crimen y revisar el cadáver con su interno Clark. Fue a su oficina, esperaba encontrar llamadas perdidas en su celular, pero lo que encontró la asustó más. Un sobre azul. Lo tomó entre su mano derecha, pudo ver perfectamente un escudo en la esquina superior derecha de éste. Lo abrió y sacó una carta.

_Querida Temperance:_

_No sé cómo expresar lo que siento por usted _

_Desde que la conocí mi felicidad ha sido infinita _

_No puedo más que amarla con todo lo que tengo_

_es la luz de mi vida y mi total agonía._

_Porque no tenerla a mi lado me vuelve loco, amor_

_y me hace amarla muchísimo más. _

Temperance negó con la cabeza. No tenía dirección, remitente o destinatario. Ningún mensajero había entrado a dejarla.

Había sido él.

Fue él. Él había entrado a dejarle ese poema, había pasado la seguridad del Jeffersonian. Tomó la carta y se dirigió a la oficina de Cam. Al menos ese era el plan, al segundo que volteó se encontró con el hombre que la creía mentirosa parado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Ahora te manda poemas?- preguntó, tratando de parecer casual. –Debes gustarle mucho.- comentó. –O el sexo debe ser muy bueno.- dijo entre dientes. Brennan lo vio enojada.

-¿La leíste?- le preguntó, pero siguió hablando sin darle oportunidad de responder. –¿Quién te crees para venir a revisar entre mis cosas, Booth? ¡No eres más que mi compañero!

Booth lanzó una risita, para esconder su amargura. –La leíste en voz alta, Temperance, yo sólo entré en un momento inoportuno.

Brennan lo vio, entre apenada y enfadada. –¿Y por qué te quedaste a escuchar?

Se formó un silencio incómodo. Aunque quisiera negarlo, sabían porque el agente se había quedado a escuchar. –Tenía algo urgente que hablar.- mintió.

-¿Y qué es?

-Cam y Clark descubrieron algo extraño en los huesos. Quieren que vayas a verlos.

Ella enarcó las cejas. -¿Algo más?- Booth negó con la cabeza. –Bien, gracias. Iré en un momento.- dejó el sobre en el escritorio. El agente asintió.

-Bonita rosa.- dijo antes de abandonar la oficina.

La antropóloga dirigió su vista hacia su escritorio, y la vio. Una rosa roja sobre el teclado de su ordenador. Estaba segura de que no estaba ahí antes. ¿Acaso Booth… Dejó la pregunta incompleta, no había sido él. Había sido Antonio.

_Brennan, estás perdiendo la razón. _Se repitió por enésima vez en la semana. Recogió su cabello, inhaló hondamente y exhaló. Se dirigió a la sala de autopsias.

.

.

El caso se resolvió en menos de dos semanas, en las cuales, Temperance se volvió paranoica, trataba de no quedarse sola en lugares como el limbo y evitaba su oficina a toda costa, se aseguro de que cada guardia del Jeffersonian recordara la cara de Antonio. Aún así, las cartas y las rosas seguían apareciendo. Nada parecía poder detenerlo. Además, el hecho de casi no haber visto a Booth tampoco ayudaba.

-Cariño…- Brennan saltó de su asiento, estar en su oficina no le gustaba, y cada vez que alguien iba a buscarla se sobresaltaba. Literalmente, no podía ver una sombra sin sospechar de ella.

-Lo siento Ángela. Me asustaste.

-Últimamente has estado muy nerviosa, ¿qué sucede?

-Nada, Ánge.- mintió.

-¿Sabes? Si algo no has aprendido aún, es a mentir. Aún si supieras, a mí no me engañas.

Ella frunció los labios. –Estoy muy cansada. Nada más.

Ángela dudó, sabía que había algo que no le decía pero, presionarla jamás había sido la respuesta. –Ok, pero sabes que si necesitas hablar. Aquí estoy ¿verdad?

-Sí, Ángela. Estoy consiente de…- levantó la vista y se quedó a media oración. Vio a Antonio parado detrás del cristal de su oficina. De haber creído en Dios, le hubiera agradecido que Ángela estuviera ahí.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – La artista volteó y pudo ver parado frente a ellas al supuesto antropólogo o asistente de antropólogo, lo que fuera, al diablo, podía ser el mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos y aún así no le gustaría que estuviera cerca de su amiga.

Lo vio con un deje de desprecio mientras entraba a la oficina.

-Hola Tempe. Ángela.

La artista hizo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa. –Creo que me iré a…- volteó para hablarle a su amiga pero lo que vio en sus ojos la heló por completo.

Paseó su mirada entre Brennan y Antonio, decidió que lo mejor era no dejar sola a su amiga. Podía ver miedo puro en los ojos de ella. Y Temperance Brennan no había temido a nadie antes. Nadie.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le espetó Brennan.

-Te extrañaba, Bones.

La antropóloga lo vio con ira por el apodo fuera de lugar. –No me vuelvas a llamar así nunca más. Ahora te pido que te retires.

-Oh, vamos. ¿No me has extrañado también?- Él dio un paso hacia adelante, y Brennan retrocedió instintivamente. Para Ángela fue suficiente.

-Mira, Antonio. Ella te ha pedido que te retires, así que no, no te ha "extrañado"- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire. Antonio bajó la vista hacia su estómago.

-Apuesto que será un bebé muy lindo. Espero que no le pase nada.- comentó con una mirada que le heló los huesos pero mantuvo su posición. –Te veo después Temperance.

La artista inhaló. -¿Acaba de amenazar a mi bebé?

Busco la mirada de su amiga pero no la encontró, estaba mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Él es quien te ha tenido así toda la semana?- preguntó, preocupada.

-No, ya te dije que he estado cansada. Antonio sólo… es un problema más.- mintió. Su amiga definitivamente no se iba a creer eso, pero tenía que seguir fingiendo. Por el bien de todos.

-Bren, ya deja de fingir…

La antropóloga empezó a tomar sus cosas del escritorio. –Te lo he estado diciendo, Ángela. Estoy bien. Sólo no te acerques a Antonio…- Y con eso se fue. Dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca.

Ella sabía que Brennan estaba al borde de un precipicio, y que Antonio estaba detrás de ello. Sólo tenía que encontrar algo que lo probara para poder alejarlo de la vida de su amiga.

Esperaba no hacerlo demasiado tarde.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Les he dicho que me encantan sus reviews? Jeje **

**¡Feliz Día! :) **


	10. Confianza

**Vaya, no me había dado cuenta que este también ya había llegado al año. :D **

**Espero les guste. El capi es M, por cierto.**

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Como siempre, es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

**Confianza**

**.**

**Washington D.C. 2011**

-¿Bones? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó al verla llorar mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de su auto con las manos temblorosas.

-¿Qué? No, digo, sí estoy bien, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.- respondió rápidamente.

-No puedes conducir así.- le indicó. Brennan le lanzó una mirada que helaría al mismísimo infierno. Pero no a Booth.

-Déjame sola, Booth.- susurró mientras jalaba la puerta en un intento de abrirla, gruñó en frustración. –No sirve.- se lamentó a sí misma cerrando los ojos, quizás Antonio lo había hecho para atraparla en el estacionamiento. Sintió algo cálido tocar sus dedos fríos, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mano de su compañero tratando de tomar las llaves del auto.

Ella lo permitió.

Booth se acercó y metió la llave en la cerradura. Las puertas se destrabaron enseguida. Ella suspiró de alivio.

-Gracias.- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que él devolvió. Sus ojos azules se quedaron clavados en los marrones. La intensidad el momento hizo que ambos acercaran sus rostros, casi sin pensarlo, guiándose sólo por su instinto, el agente se acercó más y junto sus labios con los de su compañera. Ella no intentó moverse, no intentó evitarlo.

Fue un pequeño beso y luego se separó. Brennan lo vio confundida, pero él pudo distinguir algo que hacia algunas semanas no veía. Felicidad. Y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, ella subió al auto y arrancó, dejándolo solo en el estacionamiento.

Oh, pero esa vez, juro por Dios que no la dejaría escapar de nuevo.

.

.

Mientras subía las escaleras rumbo al apartamento de su compañera se preguntaba porque John, el portero, se había mostrado tan recio a dejarlo subir.

Era el compañero de Brennan, y sí, quizás había sido un idiota últimamente ¿pero impedirle el paso a su apartamento? Era exagerado. Esa noche, era la noche, dejarían las cosas en claro. Lo que había sucedido anteriormente le había hecho ver que la presa se había roto y que ninguno de los dos o los dos juntos podrían volver a ponerla en pie.

Era injusto pero habían llegado el punto en donde debía estar juntos o separarse. Para siempre.

Dobló a la izquierda y, ni en un millón de años, se hubiera imaginado encontrarse con lo que vio. Antonio jalaba fuertemente el brazo izquierdo de Brennan, ella intentaba defenderse pero él fue más rápido… increíblemente rápido y tomó su muñeca antes de que pudiera pegarle en el estómago. Booth vio que le susurró algo a lo que ella respondió con una maldición, él intentó besarla y eso fue lo que le hizo despertar de su letargo.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- gritó, bajó la vista para buscar su arma, sólo un segundo y cuando volvió a ver, ya no estaba. -¿Qué demoni… ¡Bones!- dijo al verla con la respiración acelerada. Se acercó a ella. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

Brennan no dijo nada pero al verla a los ojos supo que sí le había hecho daño, pero no era físico. –Oh, Dios.- murmuró. Dejó de luchar con su instinto y la abrazó. Al principio, ella se sintió incómoda, después, furiosa pero luego… luego se sintió protegida, muchísimo más de lo que se había sentido en semanas.

-Booth.- susurró, extrañamente aliviada. Se aferró a él como alguien a punto de ahogarse se aferraría a un salvavidas.

-Shhh… shhh. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí, y no me iré.

.

.

Entraron al apartamento y se sentaron en silencio. Brennan fue la primera en romperlo. –Lo viste.- afirmó. –Lo viste. ¿Verdad? Tuviste que verlo.

-Sí, lo vi. No dejaré que se acerque a ti nunca más.

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Tuviste que ver cuando se fue! Esto no tiene sentido…- exclamó Brennan comenzando a temblar.

Booth la tomó de las mejillas para que lo viera. Lanzó un sollozo y se alejó de él. –Desapareció. Se esfumó así como así. Tenía… tenía la esperanza de que lo vieras, si alguien más puede verlo es porque es real ¿no?

-Bren, ¿qué sucede?¿qué pasó?- preguntó, alarmado.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No, nada. No sé. Nada tiene sentido ya. Me estoy volviendo loca… él sigue dejándome mensajes y cartas… no lo soporto más.

Él la tomó de la mano. Estaba fría. -¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Cosas sin sentido.- dijo sin mostrar mucho interés.

-¿Qué dice, Temperance?- Ella le vio, la dulzura al decir su nombre la hizo sentir mejor.

-Dice que soy más bonita ahora a mis treinta que cuando tenía diecisiete. Que si no puede tenerme, al menos tú tampoco lo harás. Dijo algo sobre "alejarme de ti por segunda vez". A veces me llama Teresa. Estoy segura de que me confunde con alguien- él asintió.

Ella se llevó una mano al cuello. –Pero…- se interrumpió. Booth apretó su mano para hacerle saber que podía continuar. –Pero no entiendo cómo lo hace. Traspasa toda seguridad para dejarme esas rosas rojas con un mensaje aterrador. Lo he visto desaparecer ante mis ojos. Por primera vez, no sé qué hacer.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. ¿Acaso había oído bien?

-¿Qué has dicho?

Ella alejó su mano y lo vio, herida. –No me crees, no me crees.- murmuró. Booth tomó sus manos nuevamente.

-No, te creo, creo lo que dices. Te creo. Y creo que necesitas ayuda. ¿Has dicho que ha desaparecido frente a ti?

Brennan dejó escapar un bufido y asintió. Sonaba más ridículo cuando su compañero lo decía que cuando ella lo pensaba. –No, no puede estar pasando. Sé lo que vi, sé que es real, no una alucinación de mi cerebro.

Booth puso su mano bajo su mejilla obligándola a prestar atención. –Mírame. Sé qué lo que ves, sientes que es real, pero no lo es. Créeme. ¿Recuerdas cuando tuve el tumor? Yo también creía que era real y tú me ayudaste, me hiciste buscar ayuda. Por ti estoy aquí, vivo. Ahora me toca a mí ayudarte, algo no está bien y lo sabes. Mañana, iremos a un hospital para que te hagan una tomografía. ¿De acuerdo?

La antropóloga asintió, lentamente. Recostó su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de Booth, él le rodeó la cintura para abrazarla. –Y me aseguraré de que ese Antonio no se vuelva a acercar a ti nunca más.- la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Después de un rato, sin darse cuenta, ya estaban recostados en el sofá con sus piernas entrelazadas, el agente pudo sentir el cálido aliento de su compañera en su mejilla izquierda. -¿Ahora me crees?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

Booth suspiró pesadamente. –Te creo, pero acordamos que no es…

-No me refiero a eso. Mi pregunta es ¿me crees que yo no me acosté con él?- Booth volteó la cara, quedando pocos milímetros de sus labios. Al sentir su aliento mezclarse con el de ella, un pinchazo de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo. Inconscientemente, acarició su espalda con su mano derecha, acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Te creo. Te creo. Te creo. Lo siento si alguna vez dude.- y la beso lentamente.

Brennan se separó para susurrar. -Esa noche que pasamos juntos… Booth, cambió todo pero nunca te mentiría, y eso no cambió

-Nunca debí dudar de ti. Te quiero.- le susurró dulcemente. Luego besó su frente. _Te amo. _Pensó. –Y para que lo sepas, jamás me acosté con nadie esa noche, cuando llegamos a su casa, simplemente no pude bajarme del taxi. Te lo prometo.

-Te creo.- le respondió. –Te conozco, te creo.- Brennan buscó sus labios nuevamente, no quería seguir fingiendo que no le importaba no tenerlo a su lado. –¿Sabes? Debería enojarme.

Booth torció el gesto, de cierta forma, se lo merecía.

-Pero estoy demasiado cansada física y emocionalmente. Además no quiero perderte, otra vez.

Booth la besó otra vez con devoción. –Y no lo harás. Nunca más. Te lo aseguro.

-No puedes estar tan seguro. Nadie puede estar tan seguro.

-Estoy seguro que mientras sea libre de elegir, siempre te elegiré a ti. Siempre lo he hecho, aún cuando… cuando te he lastimado.

-Booth, está bien tú estabas con alguien más y yo debí respetar eso.- dijo, pero él la interrumpió.

-No, no, yo estaba equivocado. En cuanto supe que tenías sentimientos por mí, mi primera reacción era decirte que yo tampoco quería tener arrepentimientos, pero no podía, tenía un compromiso con Hannah.

Booth notó un brillo de dolor en sus ojos. –Pero jamás amaré a nadie como te amo a ti y eso siempre lo supe. Debí decírtelo, debí esperarte.

Brennan suspiró lentamente. –No eres el único que debió haber hecho cosas. Yo jamás debí haber huido a Maluku.

Él sonrió y besó el dorso de su mano. –¿Qué me dices si dejamos todos esos errores y malentendidos en el pasado? Estamos juntos ahora, y eso es lo que importa. ¿No?

Brennan asintió.

Se quedaron el sofá abrazados hasta que cayeron dormidos.

.

.

-_Eres mía, mía, mía.- le dijo Antonio mientras la sujetaba contra la pared. _

_-No lo soy. Nunca lo seré desgraciado.- le gritó al rostro sin un ápice de miedo. Brennan a pesar de reconocer su voz sentía que no era ella la que pronunciaba esas palabras. _

_-¡Lo mataré, lo haré de una vez por todas!- gritó._

_-No, no lo hagas. Me casaré contigo y eso es lo quieres. ¿Qué ganas con matarlo?- preguntó con desesperación. _

_-Mucho, por ejemplo, una oportunidad de que me ames. _

_-Nunca lo haré, y si lo matas no sólo te odiaré, también me encargaré de seguirlo.- le espetó. _

_._

_._

Booth sintió como Brennan se revolvía entre sus brazos, debía estar soñando algo. Eran las tres de la madrugada y él estaba despierto, haberse dormido en el sofá no fue su más brillante idea, le estaba destrozando la espalda pero valía la pena. Tenía a su adorada Huesos entre sus brazos, respiraba su mismo aire, no importaba si en la mañana no podía caminar, estar ahí con ella era lo mejor, soportaría eso y más.

Sintió otra punzada de dolor, quizás no aguantaría toda la noche. En ese momento, Brennan se pegó más a él. _Cinco minutos más. _Pensó.

-_Es hermosa, ¿verdad?_- susurró una voz. Booth levantó la cabeza rápidamente y buscó entre la oscuridad algún indicio de movimiento. Encendió la lámpara junto al sofá. Nada.

-¿Qué sucede, Booth?- preguntó Brennan.

-Nada, creí oír algo pero no fue nada. Vuelve a dormir.- Brennan levantó la cabeza.

-No, vayamos a mi cama. Dormir en el sofá debe de estar dañando tus músculos lumbares.- musitó medio dormida al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

-No, se te va a quitar el sueño.- dijo Booth.

-Entonces que se me quite, hay cosas mejores que hacer despiertos.- comentó caminando hacia la habitación con una sonrisa seductora. Él le sonrió también y la siguió.

Al entrar a su dormitorio sintió una ráfaga de viento en su espalda, volteó para encontrarse con la puerta cerrada.

-¿Booth? ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?- gritó con los brazos en jarras.

-Yo no fui, pensé que habías sido tú.- comentó Booth desde el otro lado, pero ya no recibió respuesta alguna.

Antonio había apresado a Brennan contra la puerta, tapando su boca para evitar sus gritos.

-¿Qué parte de "eres mía" no has entendido bien?- siseó. –La historia se repite, sabes cómo termina Temperance. Muy dentro de ti, lo sabes y no quieres eso. Así que, hazte un favor a ti y a tu rata de baja cuna, elígeme esta vez y no terminaremos igual.

Brennan se quedó congelada como siempre que él le hacía eso, no quería creer pero lo estaba viendo, no quería tener miedo pero no podía evitarlo.

_No eres real. No eres real. _Se repetía a sí misma. Cerró los ojos y sintió formarse en sus ojos lágrimas de desesperación.

Los golpes de Booth en la puerta la hicieron volver a la realidad, los volvió a abrir. Ya no estaba. Se había esfumado otra vez. ¿Por qué lo sentí tan real si era una alucinación?

-¡Bones!- gritó Booth, salió de sus cavilaciones y abrió la puerta.

Booth al ver la cara de la mujer que amaba completamente pálida y con ojos llorosos hicieron que su corazón se encogiera.

-¿Lo viste, otra vez?

Brennan asintió aún asustada, él la tomó de las manos y la vio a los ojos.

-Vas a estar bien, lo prometo. Todo estará bien.

* * *

**Inglaterra, 1815**

_-¿Teresa? ¿Qué hace…- pero fue interrumpido por la inesperada cachetada por parte de ella._

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué fue eso?- le dijo, enojado.

-¿Está cortejando a la hermana de mi prometido?- le preguntó con severidad. Teresa esperaba una reacción indignada, que lo negara y le reclamara por la cachetada. Que le pidiera que jamás volviera a dudar de él o que por lo menos la echara de su casa.

No hizo nada de ello. Sólo se quedó parado en silencio. Un silencio que le dijo a ella todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no decir nada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Asintió, apretando sus labios.

-Bien, ya lo entendí.- musitó.

-Déjeme explicarle…

-¡No! ¡Aquí no hay nada que explicar! ¡Es evidente que usted solo desea escalar socialmente y desde que yo me encuentro indispuesta, ha seguido con la próxima jovencita que estaba en su lista!

Él negó con la cabeza. –No, no es eso. No es nada de lo que acabas de decir, yo, no te voy a negar que he estado alimentado la obsesión de la joven Catherine por mí pero…- fue interrumpido por Teresa.

-¿Qué la ha estado alimentado? ¡Anthony ya está hablando de que quizás le pida matrimonio! ¿Qué quiere que crea?

Sebastián intentó tomar su mano pero ella no lo permitió. -¡No! ¡Jamás! No me casaría con alguien que no amo. Quería ir a tu boda, quería estar ahí aunque fuera por última vez contigo.

-Le pido que no me trate de "tú".- le comentó en un tono frío. -¿No ve que está jugando con los sentimientos de Catherine?

Sebastián bufó con ironía. -¿Sentimientos de Catherine? La chiquilla apenas tiene sentimientos, lo hace por capricho y para contradecir a su hermano quien parece haber tomado cierta rivalidad conmigo. Ella jamás se casaría conmigo porque no tengo _el porte que un caballero_ debería tener.- comentó con amargura. –Es una niñata malcriada que cree que puede mandarme e insultarme porque no soy de su misma clase pero me he aguantado cada uno de sus insultos porque quería a esa boda con cada fibra de mí.

Se acercó a Teresa y esta vez ella no se apartó.

-Pero si la razón por la cual deseo con tanta fuerza ir duda de mi amor por ella, no veo el propósito de seguir esta farsa. Debería alejarme de Catherine Hathaway.

-Debería- murmuró.

-¿Acaso está celosa?- preguntó, con los ojos clavados en ella.

-No,- él enarcó una ceja. –Quizás. No me gusta esto, es injusto.

-Lo es pero la vida en sí es siempre injusta.

-¿Por qué no puedo estar con usted?- preguntó en retórica.

Él respondió. –Claro que puede. Podemos estar juntos.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No, no podemos. Eso deshonraría a mi familia…

-No debemos no significa no podemos.- inquirió.

-Cállese.- le espetó. –Cállese. No… no es justo que me diga esas cosas.- se acercó a él con sus ojos azules clavados en los del muchacho. –Porque si sigue así, terminaré cediendo ante lo que deseo…- murmuró, tomándolo de los brazos y acariciándolos.

-Entonces, hágalo.- murmuró, cerca de sus labios. –Ceda.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo besó. Sebastián respondió al beso con pasión, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había saboreado el cielo en esos labios. La acercó a su cuerpo, tomándola por la cintura. Teresa se apartó pero Sebastián siguió besándola, bajando lentamente por su cuello. Eso hizo que sintiera un escalofrío. Murmuró algo intangible al mismo tiempo que la hacia entrar a su casa.

_¿Qué hacemos? _Se dijo Teresa a sí misma, seguro que le gustaría estar con Sebastián de esa forma pero… ¿qué pasaría sí…? Dejó de pensar cuando él volvió a besarla, respondió tomándolo por su cabello corto. No tardaron mucho en llegar a su dormitorio, no pensaban, sólo actuaban al ritmo que su corazón les dictaba. Las manos de Teresa vagaron por el torso desnudo de su amado quien ya carecía de camisa. Él le sonrió y posó sus palmas en la delicada cintura de su cuerpo, comenzó a deshacer los nudos del vestido manteniendo la mirada en esos ojos azules, por sí ella decidía parar, al fin y al cabo, se podrían meter en muchos problemas…

Aún así, el suave contacto de los labios de Teresa con los suyos era todo lo que podía concebir en ese momento. Ella sintió como su vestido caía al suelo pero no dejó de besarlo, temía que sí lo hacia el sentido común regresaría a la habitación.

La ropa interior fue la segunda irse, cuando ella estuvo completamente desnuda ante él, la vio con adoración y amor, ella le sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, lo condujo hacia la cama que estaba en una esquina. Se acostaron juntos. Sebastián, no sabía si era correcto tocarla ya, claro, aparte del tema moral, no quería incomodarla de ninguna forma.

-Hágalo, tóqueme.- le susurró para calmar su angustia que ya se hacia aparente.

Él puso su mano en su cadera y se acercó a besarla. Ese beso no tardó en exigir más y profundizarse al mismo tiempo que las manos de ambos recorrían ya sin pudor sus cuerpos, Teresa comenzó quitarle el cinturón de su pantalón, sus piernas se entrelazaron y eso hizo que ambos se dieran cuenta de la incipiente erección de Sebastián.

Ella se separó de sus labios, las pupilas azules que habían mostrado decisión y seguridad antes, en ese momento mostraron confusión. Sebastián se sonrojó un poco, sabía que era normal por las historias de sus amigos y le había pasado un par de veces, pero Teresa no podía saber que era.

-Es normal.- le aseguró.

Ella asintió, de alguna forma, le hacia sentir un calor agradable en sus partes más íntimas sentir la erección de su compañero tan cerca de ella. Se deshicieron de la última prenda de ropa, Teresa hizo lo que él había hecho antes y comenzó a besarle el cuello, le encantaba poder estar tan cerca de él, sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Sebastián fue un poco más allá y le acarició sus pechos, sintiendo el pezón de ella en su pulgar e índice. Ella gimió de placer y él sintió su miembro endurecerse un poco más con cada gemido.

Casi por instinto, bajó su cabeza y lamió sus pechos, Teresa sentía que moría de placer, sus manos recorrieron la ancha espalda masculina, sus piernas se enredaron en sus caderas, acercándolo a ella. Tomó al muchacho de la nuca para reclamar su boca nuevamente, esta vez, ambos gemían cada vez que sus lenguas se tocaban. Sebastián comenzó a deslizarse suavemente dentro de ella, sin dejar de besarse, ella sintió que tocaba el cielo aunque estuviera cometiendo un gran pecado.

Hasta que comenzó a dolerle un poco. Paró sus besos, ¿por qué le pasaba? Había sentido tanto placer hasta ese momento ¿Acaso era una señal para que se detuviera?

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sebastián preocupado.

-Me duele… un poco.- Él pareció relajarse, ella le vio incrédula.

-Es normal.- le susurró.

-¿Y si no lo es?- preguntó, claramente ansiosa.

Sebastián jamás había agradecido tanto que sus amigos se jactaran de sus conquistas amorosas en el trabajo. Pegó con frente con la de la mujer que amaba y susurró.

-Confía en mí.- le pidió con una pequeña sonrisa. Teresa asintió, le devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojos estaban tan llenos de amor que supo que jamás haría nada para lastimarla.

–Sólo dime si te duele mucho.

Entró en ella y se movió lentamente, al poco tiempo, Teresa dejó de sentir ese pequeño dolor para concentrarse sólo en el placer que sentía con cada vez que él se movía. Gimió fuertemente, las palabras sobraban sólo sus miradas hablaban, iban cada vez más rápido. Cualquier duda que hubieran tenido de que aquello estaba mal se disipó cuando llegaron al orgasmo casi gritando sus nombres.

-Te amo.- susurró Teresa. –Te amo y siempre lo haré.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo él, plantando un pequeño varios besos en sus labios.

Ella rió suavemente y luego sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sebastián. –No hagas eso, me asustas.

-Lo siento es que…- se mordió el labio inferior. –nunca seré de Anthony porque mi corazón te pertenece.

Él sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

-El mío también te pertenece a ti. Y a nadie más.

Ella sonrió. –Es curioso que a veces nos resulte imposible tratarnos de "usted"- comentó. –Ya no puedo hacerlo más.

-¿Tratarme de usted? Lo sé, yo tampoco.

Negó con la cabeza. –No me refiero a eso. Esto. Ya no puedo hacerlo más.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó consternado y ligeramente molesto. –Acabas de decir que me amas como…- ella posó un dedo en sus labios.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que mañana es mi cena de ensayo y dentro de unos días, es mi boda. Desde ese momento, ya no habrá un "nosotros", ya no podré verte.- Él asintió, decepcionado.

-Entonces, quédate, conmigo.- le pidió, besando sus nudillos.

-No puedo hacer eso. Lo sabes.

Rió, casi sin ganas. Apretó la mano de Teresa suavemente. –Lo sé, lo sé. Pero se vale soñar.

-No quiero herirte,- continuó Teresa. –por eso te pido que no vayas a mi boda.

Sebastián no dijo nada, se quedó viéndola a los ojos, admirándola. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que la dejara ir cuando ella era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado? ¿Cómo quería que se rindiera cuando ya había probado el cielo? ¿Cómo esperaba que simplemente la olvidara?

-¿Lo harás?

Quitó un mechón de cabello de sus ojos. –No podría. Lo siento.

-Sebastián…

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el muchacho, consternado. Había estado jugueteando con sus dedos por el estómago de Teresa, cuando la luz de la luna que se colaba por la pequeña ventana de su cuarto la iluminó por completo fue cuando se dio cuenta de la cicatriz cerca de su ombligo. -Tiene forma de luna... ¿cómo?

Teresa cerró los ojos. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Qué Anthony la había golpeado? -Nada, una marca de nacimiento.

-No me mientas, se distinguir entre una cicatriz y una marca de nacimiento. ¿Él te la hizo?

-Sebastián, no es nada. Déjalo así.

Él la tomó de la manos. -No, no quiero que te haga daño. Eres mi vida, Teresa, no puedo soportar pensar que... ese maldito te está maltratando de alguna forma.- Ella le vio, con ternura. ¿Por qué no podía estar juntos si sabían que eran perfectos para el otro?

-Está bien, estaré bien. Te lo prometo, estaré bien. - Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. Fue entonces cuando Sebastíán oyó las risas de dos personas fuera de la casa, la primera era de su amigo y hermano, James. La segunda la conocía muy bien… estaba en problemas.

.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién creen que será? **

**Prometo no dejarlos con la duda mucho tiempo así que para el 11 colgaré el nuevo capi de este fic. :D Siento haber tardado tanto con este pero me ha costado escribirlo.**

**Nos leemos!**


	11. Promesas

**No sé ni donde meter la cara… siento haber prometido una fecha y no cumplirla de veras que no tengo excusa. Se me fue la mano con la edición y estado un poco (mucho) ocupada. **

**Espero les guste. **

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

**Promesas**

**.**

**Inglaterra, 1815**

-¿Sebastián?- gritó desde la entrada. –¿Estás dormido? Mira a quien me he encontrado en el camino a casa.

-Aquí estoy, ¡salgo en un momento!- pasaron unos segundos hasta que él salió. -¡Papá! Y James…

Él lanzó una risa. –No pareces emocionado de verme, amigo.

-¿No deberías estar dormido?- comentó su padre, extrañado.

-No, no he podido pegar un ojo.- dijo, tratando de mantener la poca calma que le quedaba.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Será por la hermosa dama de la que está enamorado?- se burló su amigo.

-Oh, la señorita Catherine. Hermosa, claro. Tienes mucha suerte hijo mío.- dijo su padre mientras dejaba sus bolsas en una esquina.

-Claro. Tiene mucha suerte que una señorita tan honorable se fije en él.- Sebastián le lanzó una mirada asesina. –Y él está tan enamorado de ella que es casi adorable. De no ser porque Anthony le molesta tanto que está con esa chiquilla, sería un amor tan perfecto, él para ella, ella para él. ¿Verdad, Max?

-Cierto, mi hijo ha estado escondiéndola de mí todos estos meses. Ya sabía yo que había una señorita que lo traía de cabeza.

-Papá…

-No hijo, no trates de negarlo. Y este tal, Anthony. ¿Es su hermano?

Sebastián vio a James, quien tenía una sonrisa de diablillo en su rostro. –Es el hermano de Catherine.

-Se ha estado hablando mucho de él en el pueblo y el muelle, se va a casar con la hija de Maximiliano.- rió entre dientes. –Quien manda mis padres, que bajo la gloria de nuestro creador descansen, llamarme igual a ese hombre tan perverso.

Sebastián carraspeó, Max le vio confundido y se dirigió a la cocina. -¿Qué sucede hermano?- se burló James. –Ningún familiar suyo está aquí para oírnos…

Sus ojos color café viajaron rápidamente a su habitación, fue entonces cuando su amigo entendió lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Estás loco?- susurró, con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Cómo se te ocurre? Espera, ¿por qué está ella en tu habitación? Oh, Dios.- James palideció por un momento. –Oh, Dios. Esto está mal, muy mal. Mal en proporciones inimaginables. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Cómo… si Anthony se entera… el rey va a ordenar corta tu cabeza por ofensa a la corona y luego Maximiliano va a bailar en tu tumba.- musitó exaltado. –No, todo fue por ese tal William ¿verdad? Te metió esas ideas en la cabeza, te dije que ya no fueras a ayudarnos al puerto pero no. Diablos, el hecho de que ese chico haya estado con la mitad de las muchachas del pueblo no quiere decir que tú tengas que empezar a… ya sabes. Ey, no me veas así. No digo que tú vayas a estar con la otra mitad el pueblo pero… ¡Es una Belmonte! ¡Su prometido un duque y estás cortejando a su hermana! ¡Maximiliano es el jefe de tu padre y el mío! Esto está mal en proporciones gigantes. ¿Y si lo descubre? ¿Qué haremos? ¡Nos despedirá! Tu padre perderá el taller… tú perderás tu vida.

Sebastián lo vio, anonadado. Jamás se hubiera imaginado los problemas que traería estar con Teresa pero, ¿qué podía hacer si no era luchar por ella? O quizás, debía hacer lo que ella quería. Alejarse.

-¿Me oyes? – le preguntó James, claramente mosqueado.

-Él no, pero yo sí.- Ambos se congelaron en sus posiciones y palidecieron.

-¿Padre?- fue lo único que pudo decir Sebastián.

-Debí saber que Catherine Wildham no era la muchacha que pretendías realmente. Lo curioso es que lo sabía pero te dejé porque, bueno, eres joven y no sabes lo que quieres. Pero esto está patas arriba, así que ahora, ambos se van a sentar aquí a explicarme exactamente cómo sucedió esto y Sebastián, hijo. Dile a la muchacha que puede salir.

Él asintió, tragando audiblemente. E hizo lo que su padre le ordenó.

.

.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa junto a la cocina. El viento soplaba afuera creando una atmosfera para nada agradable. Teresa no sabía que hacer ahí, el padre de Sebastián le había dicho que podía irse pero ella se negó rotundamente. No iba a dejarlos solos. La tetera hizo un ruido escandaloso indicando que podían sacarla del fuego.

Max la tomó y sirvió cuatro tazas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Es todo mi culpa,- comenzó Sebastián. –pude detenerlo y no quise.

-¡No digas eso!- exclamó Teresa. –Si alguien aquí pudo detenerlo era yo y jamás lo hice.

-Ya que estamos en esas yo os pude detener y no lo hice.

-¡Qué ya basta con el acento!- le espetó Sebastián. -¿Qué tienes tú que ver en esto?

-Ey, hermano. Estamos juntos en esto ¿recuerdas? Todo empezó cuando te vi en el bosque besando...

Max sonrió, definitivamente no quería oír eso. –Cálmense todos. Sólo quiero saber ¿qué ha pasado?

Teresa se mordió el labio inferior. –Conocí a Sebastián hace unos meses, cuando escape de casa en la noche. Me caí y raspé mi rodilla, él me curó.- Max enarcó las cejas pero no interrumpió a la muchacha. –Seguimos viéndonos por un mes más, hasta que me comprometí con el duque de Berkshire. Desde ahí, hemos tratado de separarnos… pero…

-Les resulta imposible.- completó Max. -¿Saben? Lo entiendo, yo también estuve enamorado pero siento una curiosidad enorme por saber las razones detrás de tu interés por Catherine Wildham.- vio a su hijo.

-Bueno, yo… Catherine está interesada en mí porque encuentra divertido hacer enojar a su hermano. Seamos realistas, nunca estará _realmente _interesada en mí… de la forma en que, Teresa lo está...

-Al grano, Sebastián. ¿Por qué alimentas esa obsesión?

-Porque quiero ir a la boda de Teresa, para verla al menos por última vez antes de que se mude a Dios sabe donde.

Su padre asintió. –Bien, eso tiene sentido pero, primero, estás usando a Catherine y lo sabes, sé que te sientes avergonzado de tal comportamiento porque estoy seguro que te he educado bien.- Sebastián asintió, bajando la cabeza. –Segundo, ¿saben lo mucho que ponen en juego?

Ambos asintieron.

-No lo creo, si los descubren…

Teresa apartó la mirada. Anthony lo sabía, pero ninguno de ellos sabían que él sabía.

-sus vidas correrán peligro. Tú Teresa, serás degradada y humillada, si no es que hasta te cortarán la cabeza por adulterio.- le dijo. –Y tú hijo mío, te matarán.

-Traté de evitarlo, se los advertí jovencitos.- dijo James.

-Y tú no te salvas, si descubren que los encubrías pasarás el resto de tus días en la cárcel.

James bajó la cabeza, como niño regañado.

-Y seamos honestos, si un hijo nace de esta relación…

Teresa tragó audiblemente, ¿un hijo? ¿Qué tal si quedaba embarazada? ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? ¿Se darían cuenta todos de que ese hijo no era de su marido? Pero, sería un hijo de Sebastián. Lo único que tendría de él cuando tuviera que irse. Ella o él y sus recuerdos.

Inconscientemente, acarició su vientre y sonrió.

Sebastián vio como ella sonreía y él lo hizo también. No habían pensado en ello pero, el pensamiento de que Teresa llevara a su pequeño o pequeña por nueve meses no le parecía aterrador.

Sólo esperaría que naciera con todos los rasgos de su amada, de lo contrario, sólo le traería problemas.

-… pero nos estamos adelantando. Ella se casa dentro de unos días, puede quedar encinta de su propio marido. Que así debería de ser. Miren, niños, no intento condenarlos o algo así, espero y deseo con todo mi corazón que todos salgamos de esta. Y lo más importante, que salgamos vivos.

Un silencio incómodo se formo después de las palabras de su padre. Los tres sabían que tenía razón.

-Aún así, estoy feliz por ustedes. Conocieron lo que es el amor verdadero y ni todos los reyes del mundo pueden quitarles eso.

Teresa y Sebastián se tomaron de las manos bajo la mesa y sonrieron. Era un desastre, lo sabían pero sólo les quedaban exactamente dos días para que todo aquello acabara. Su amor, por otra parte, jamás lo haría.

-Creo que es hora de que Teresa se vaya a casa.- dijo Sebastián, todos asintieron, incluyéndola.

-Fue un gusto conocerla, jovencita. Desearía que las circunstancias hubieran sido más agradables.

-El placer fue todo mío, conocer al padre de Sebastián es un honor, señor Born.

-No, llámame Max. A menos que así llame a su padre…

-No, Dios me libre de llamarle así algún día.- dijo, cortando a la mitad la oración. _Me mataría por irrespetarlo, seguramente. _

-Bien, le deseo lo mejor en su vida. Espero que su esposo sepa lo que tiene.

Teresa sonrió cortésmente. –Claro.

Ella y Sebastián salieron por la puerta delantera, James se quedó con Max, quien le vio con reproche.

-¿Lo sabías?

El muchacho suspiró largamente. –Sí, lo sabía. Ea, pero antes de preguntarme por qué no te lo había dicho es porque… míralos. Están hechos el uno para el otro, si ese tal Anthony no estuviera forzando a Teresa a casarse con él, tu hijo estaría comprometido en este momento. Es más, su boda estaría planeada para este verano después de terminar su educación.

-¿Están obligando a la niña a casarse?

James encogió los hombros. -¿Por qué más estaría con Sebastián si amara a su prometido? Me lo dijo, igual que su amiga, Ángela.

-¿La prometida de Francoise Moreau?

-Ella misma.

Max cambió su posición, incómodo. El adulterio estaba mal, pero obligar a una criatura a casarse por intereses económicos era peor en su opinión. ¿Quién podía culparlos en realidad?

.

.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- le preguntó Tamara mientras la ajustaba el vestido.

Ella salió de sus pensamientos para contestarle. –Claro, estoy bien. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Tamara sonrió. –Parece distraída, ¿espera que alguien especial llegué a la cena?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa. –Sí, Ángela Montenegro y su prometido llegarán esta noche, he estado esperando verla desde nuestra agradable velada en su fiesta de compromiso.

La mucama lanzó una risa. –Seguramente ha encontrado en ella una amiga muy peculiar, con todo respeto, no le agrada mucha gente.

–Tamara, sabe que no me puedo tomar nada de lo que diga como una falta de respeto. Y sí, Ángela es peculiar. Además, hoy conoceré a la hermana de mi prometido.- sonrió nuevamente al recordar la promesa que le había hecho Sebastián.

.

_-Te veré en la noche.- le susurró Sebastián antes de tener que separarse. _

_-Sebastián… no- le pidió ella. –Recuerda que estaremos en un salón lleno de gente. _

_-No importa, sabremos controlarnos. Y no te preocupes, te trataré de usted.- Se acercó a ella, y la besó suavemente. –Además, podré invitarte a bailar. _

_Ella sonrió y no intentó oponerse más, la presencia de Sebastián en su cena de ensayo la ayudaría mantenerse cuerda durante toda la velada. _

_._

-No hace falta que finja frente a mí, Teresa. Sé muy bien que la idea de unir su vida con Anthony Wildham, protegido eterno del rey, aunque beneficioso, no la emociona ni un poquillo.

Teresa se vio al espejo y suspiró. –Ni un poco.

-Pero vamos, pronto tendrán un hijo o hija, y ese pequeño será todo lo que necesite para soportarlo los años siguientes.

La muchacha castaña sonrió, sí, tendrían hijos. Posó sus manos en su vientre. –Sí, tendré un hijo o hija dentro de poco.- le dijo a Tamara.

-Bien, primero lo primero, la cena de ensayo. Vaya y diviértase.- Teresa se recompuso y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Gracias por todo, Tamara. Estoy sumamente agradecida.- Ella sonrió.

-Es un placer servirle.

Y salió de la habitación. Sería una noche especial, se dijo a sí misma, lo que no esperaba era que esa noche fuera la que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida y su destino en sí.

* * *

**Washington D.C., 2011**

Lo único que podía hacer era mirar al vacío, entonces ¿era cierto? ¿Había perdido la razón finalmente? Las palabras de la neuróloga seguían en su cabeza, como en una especie de bucle. _Sus tomografías no muestran ninguna anomalía. ¿Acaso ha sufrido de mareos o nauseas que le hagan pensar que podría haber un tumor en su cerebro? _

Y se repetía otra vez. _Sus tomografías no muestran ninguna anomalía. _

Y otra vez. _Ninguna anomalía. _

Y otra vez. _Ninguna anomalía. _

-Bones,- la suave voz de su compañero la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se sentó junto a ella en su cama y tomó su mano. –vamos a sobreponernos, ¿sí? Estaremos en esto juntos.- ella asintió, sintiéndose vacía. Eso no le podía estar pasando a ella.

Booth la vio perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se humedecieron, se veía tan… perdida. ¿Por qué le pasaba aquello? No se lo merecía.

-No quiero ser un peso para ti, Booth.- le dijo. –No quiero que tengas que pasar toda tu vida…- él la tomó del mentón y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-No, no… no empieces, no.- le dijo. –Lo primero que hay que hacer es ir a ver a un especialista. Después, nos preocuparemos por los demás.

Brennan asintió, había algo que no quería admitir pero retenerlo más tiempo, no le haría bien. –Tengo miedo.

El agente asintió y apretó ligeramente su mano.

-Y sé que tú también.

Booth asintió despacio, claro que tenía miedo. Era normal, pero no podía deshacer en ese momento, ambos tenían que ser fuertes. –Tienes razón. Lo tengo.- entrelazaron sus manos.

-Bones, necesito que me prometas algo.

Ella levantó la mirada. -¿Qué cosa?

-En realidad, que nos hagamos una promesa. La promesa de que no importa cuando duro se ponga, estaremos ahí para el otro.

Los ojos de la antropóloga se humedecieron, sabía que prometerse algo no era suficiente, nadie podía asegurar que no cambiarían de opinión.

Pero era Booth, él nunca rompía una promesa.

Tampoco ella.

-Sí, lo prometo.

-Y yo también.

Ella hizo una sonrisa a medias. Estaba asustada, claro, pero tener a su compañero junto a ella, le hacia sentir que no estaba tan sola después de todo.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Brennan insistió en ir a trabajar. Tenía que concentrarse en algo más que en la posibilidad de tener un desorden mental. Terminó el papeleo del caso anterior temprano. No tenía nada más que hacer, así que se dispuso a escribir en su ordenador. A pesar de todo lo que le pasaba, escribir logró sacarle una sonrisa, ahí, Kathy no tenía ningún problema más que resolver crímenes, no veía cosas ilógicas, irreales, tampoco se había convertido en un manojo de nervios. Extrañaba eso.

-Brennan, necesito saber si has…- se detuvo en la puerta cuando la antropóloga se sobresaltó en su asiento. Vio extrañada la apariencia cansada y abatida que tenía. -¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó, Cam.

-Claro, estoy bien. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Te ves cansada.

-No, estoy bien. Sólo he tenido una mala semana, nada de que preocuparse.

-¿Sabes? Eres una pésima mentirosa.

Brennan apretó los labios y bajó la mirada.

-Es una buena cualidad, Brennan. ¿Segura que estás bien? Te puedo dar el día libre si lo deseas…

-¡No!- le interrumpió, -Me gusta estar aquí, estoy bien, Cam. Soy perfectamente capaz de seguir trabajando y no creo que sea de ninguna utilidad lejos del laboratorio…

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí. No intentaré enviarte a casa pero creo que deberías.

-Gracias, aprecio tu preocupación pero estoy bien.

Cam vio hacia abajo. –En fin, venía preguntarte sobre los informes.

Brennan tomó el folder frente a ella y se lo entregó. -¿Eso es todo?

-Sí,- la forense abrió el folio esperando encontrar los primeros informes del caso.

Se encontró con unos resultados de exámenes médicos. Leyó: Nombre: Temperance Brennan. Vio hacia la antropóloga quien parecía distraída con su ordenador, leyó un poco más.

**Resultados: **No se ha encontrado ninguna anomalía. Las tomografías están limpias.

Salió de su ensimismamiento. –Creo que esto es tuyo.- le dijo a la castaña. –Tiene tu nombre en él.

Brennan le vio extrañada, no fue hasta que tuvo la hoja en su mano que cayó en cuenta que eran sus resultados. No sabía si estar molesta, reírse o dejarlo pasar.

Decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Gracias, Cam.

.

.

Cam estaba en su oficina, sus ojos iban de las hojas que tenía enfrente a la oficina de Brennan, ¿por qué se habría hecho tomografías? ¿Sentiría algún tipo de molestia? Una tomografía podía significar muchas cosas, ¿podía ser un mero requirimiento por su desmayo hace un tiempo?. Podían haber muchas razones pero, en realidad, no todas eran buenas.

Lo bueno, era que habían salido limpias. O al menos eso pensaba.

¿A quién engañaba? Algo le estaba pasando a la antropóloga y eso le preocupaba. Booth pasó frente su oficina.

-¿Booth?- le llamó. Él volteó a ver, Cam se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Puedes entrar? ¿Quiero preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo con el caso?- preguntó, extrañado por la expresión de su amiga.

-No, el caso está bien. ¿Brennan está bien?

Booth la vio extrañada. –Bueno, sí, lo está ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada, es que parece, distraída. A lo mejor es mi imaginación pero me preocupa, ya se desmayó una vez aquí en el laboratorio, no quiero que eso pase de nuevo.

El agente intentó sonreír de lado pero lo único que logró fue una mueca. –Ella está bien pero sé a lo que te refieres. No te preocupes, todo está bien.

Cam asintió y suspiró. –Bien, te creo.- en realidad no lo hacia, pero no estaba segura si él sabía de los resultados de laboratorio. Confió en que lo que sea que fuera, Booth estaría ahí para la doctora. –Bueno, tengo que ir a entregar estos informes. Nos vemos Booth.

.

.

-Hola.- le susurró su compañero al oído cuando llegó a la oficina, ella ni siquiera le había visto entrar.

-Booth, me asustaste.- le dijo sin alejarse, él le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Quieres ir a comer?- le preguntó.

Brennan vio su ordenador. –Bueno, estoy libre ahora. Sí, vamos.

Booth caminó hacia la puerta y volteó. -¿Sabes? Cam está preocupada por ti. Dice que deberías descansar, Bones.- Ella ladeó la cabeza, cansada de la misma oración.

Tomó su bolso. –Está preocupada porque vio mis resultados, no porque me veo cansada como tratas de implicar.

-¿Los vio? ¿Y… preguntó algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No, pero supongo que sus dudas se aclararan pronto, hice una cita con un psiquiatra dentro de dos días. Es amiga mía, así que es una doctora muy dedicada.

Booth la tomó de la cintura mientras se dirigían a la salida.

-Bien, dime la hora y ahí estaremos.

-Booth, no tienes porque…

-Ey, uno para el otro ¿recuerdas?- le dijo mientras cruzaban la puerta.

Temperance sonrió y vio a su compañero a los ojos. –El uno para el otro. Siempre.

.

.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Ya no volveré a prometer fechas! :|**

**¡Sólo dos capítulos y el epílogo! ¿Qué creen que pasará?**


	12. Por Siempre

**Bien, este capi se divide en dos partes, una de Sebastián y Teresa. Otra de Seeley y Temperance. Luego el epílogo.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

"**Por Siempre"**

**.**

**Inglaterra, 1815**

**.**

Mientras bailaba con Anthony, Teresa no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando conocería a la hermana de su prometido. O mejor dicho, cuando vería al acompañante de su futura cuñada. Al terminar el cuarto baile, una pareja se acercó a ellos. Teresa pudo reconocer a una persona, la otra era una estruendosa adolescente de rizos dorados y ojos perturbadoramente azules. Teresa sonrió mientras ella le saludaba.

-¡Teresa!- exclamó la joven, saltando cual niña ante un regalo. -¡No puedo creer que al fin nos conocemos! ¡Anthony no ha querido presentarnos pero como hemos de ser familia, no puedo más que considerarte como una hermana!- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa enorme. -¡Eres hermosa! Anthony, has sabido elegir muy bien.- Catherine se volvió a su hermano cuando dijo eso, Anthony sólo pudo hacer una mueca y deslizar su mano posesivamente en la cintura de Teresa al ver al acompañante de su hermana.

-Oh, claro. Él es Sebastián Born. Mi acompañante.- Sebastián extendió su mano, primero, para Anthony, su apretón de manos estaba marcado por la rivalidad, así que fue casi brusco, luego Teresa hizo la típica reverencia, para reconocer la presencia del hombre frente ella. Irónicamente, no podría ignorar su presencia, aunque lo intentara.

-Hum.- resopló Anthony, despectivamente. Teresa vio a Sebastián, a él le molestaba que las personas hicieran ese sonido, aunque en vez de hacer una mueca o algo parecido, Sebastián simplemente sonrió.

-¿Por qué no Señor?

Sebastián negó con la cabeza. –No, Señor Born es mi padre, prefiero que el ostente ese título.

-Claro, es comprensible, no todos pueden ser señores, ¿verdad?- Anthony lanzó una risa sarcástica, cosa que molesto a Teresa y aparentemente, también a Catherine.

-Lo será cuando contraiga matrimonio conmigo.- dijo la joven tomando la mano de su acompañante, algo que impresionó a los tres por igual.

-No te casarás con él, Catherine. Iremos a Netherfield para la boda y jamás lo verás de nuevo.- le espetó Anthony, sin importarle que Sebastián estaba frente a ellos.

-No seas ridículo, lo llevaré a la boda.

-No harás eso.

-¡No eres mi padre!

-No, pero el nuestro está muerto así que soy lo más cercano a un padre que jamás tendrás.

Los cuatro se sumieron en un silencio luego de que Anthony dijera aquello. La orquesta seguía tocando pero lo único que ellos podían percibir era silencio, Catherine fue la primera en reaccionar y soltar un sollozo. Salió corriendo con su mano en la boca. Anthony la siguió, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Sebastián.

.

.

Sebastián no sabía si quedarse dentro o ir a buscarlos, si lo hacía, Anthony probablemente le partiría la cara por atreverse a aparecer mientras ellos discutían asuntos privados. Buscarlos no era una opción, pero para ser sincero, la opción de quedarse dentro, junto a Teresa le parecía muchísimo más atrayente. Por su parte, Teresa estaba nerviosa. Tarde o temprano Anthony se daría cuenta que se había quedado "sola" con Sebastián.

-¿Quiere bailar?- preguntó el muchacho, sonriendo.

Teresa rió suavemente. –¿Cree que será buena idea?

Sebastián negó con la cabeza. –Para nada… pero se va en unos días, ¿no cree que vale la pena compartir un baile?

-Creo que vale toda la pena del mundo.- dijo. Sebastián no podía estar más feliz. Teresa extendió su mano, él la tomó.

-Un único baile.

Teresa sonrió tristemente.

-No ponga esa cara, disfrutaremos este momento.

Cuando se unieron a los demás bailarines, sintieron como si fueran los únicos en la habitación. Querían disfrutar el momento lo más que pudieran. Teresa se casaría y en unos días se iría, con ella, todo lo que habría sido su amor. Si podían guardar ese último momento en sus corazones, sobrevivirían. Durante una vuelta que todos los hombres dieron, Sebastián le sonrió a Teresa y guiñó un ojo. La joven le respondió con una sonrisa y un guiñó también. En ese momento, supo que no podía dejarla ir, no quería. No podía imaginar la vida sin ella. Al terminar de bailar, las parejas hicieron una reverencia y aplaudieron a la banda. Sebastián se acercó a Teresa.

-¿Podemos ir afuera?

Teresa dudó un momento. -¿Por qué?

-Necesito decirte algo.- Teresa no sabía que decir, pero la mirada en sus ojos la desarmaba por completo.

-Sebastián yo…- Fue interrumpida por su futuro esposo, Anthony.

-Cariño, ¿qué sucede?

Teresa se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la mano de Anthony en su cintura.

-Nada, ¿dónde está Catherine?

En ese momento, Catherine apareció. –Aquí estoy, Teresa. ¿Te divertiste con _mon_ _amore_?- preguntó con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Los vi bailar.- Catherine enarcó sus cejas. Teresa la vio, sorprendida. -¡Oh Teresa! ¡Eres tan ingenua! ¡Sólo estaba jugando contigo!

Teresa no rió ante la broma, pero Anthony estaba encantado y rió enseguida. –Sí, cariño. Eres tan ingenua.- dijo halándola por la cintura, casi bruscamente –Pero así te amo.

Sebastián tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzársele a golpes. Catherine tomó su mano, él entrelazó sus dedos muy a su pesar, vio a Teresa bajar su mirada y luego apartarla.

-¿Ya no está enojada?- preguntó Teresa, levantando la vista sólo para ver a Catherine.

La joven soltó un bufido y sacudió su mano. -No, claro que no. No puedo permanecer enojada con mi hermano en su propio baile.- dijo, y vio a Anthony fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Vamos a bailar, querido.- dijo la rubia con su exagerado acento inglés, llevando a Sebastián al otro lado de la habitación.

Teresa tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un comentario sarcástico sobre el apelativo de su futura cuñada para Sebastián. La joven sintió como Anthony apretaba más su agarre, su prometido sabía muy bien que ella veía con tristeza a la pareja, era su advertencia para que dejara de hacerlo.

Por suerte para ella, en ese momento llegaron Françoise y Ángela. Ambas tuvieron que retener un abrazo mientras sus futuros esposos se saludaban. Después de saludar el prometido de la otra, se abrazaron finalmente.

-Gracias por estar aquí.- dijo Teresa.

-No me lo perdería por nada.

Anthony carraspeó, ambas suspiraron y luego se separaron. Empezaron a hablar sobre negocios, la boda, los planes de mudanza y las obligaciones de Teresa como duquesa. Pero en todo lo que ella podía pensar era en la pareja bailando no muy lejos de ellos. Sebastián le sonreía a Catherine cada vez que uno de los dos tenía que saltar, o cuando sus manos se tocaban. Era doloroso pero no podía dejar de verlos.

Aunque Sebastián volteaba a ver en su dirección cada vez que Catherine no lo veía. Ángela se acercó a Teresa y entrelazó sus brazos.

-Ahora si nos disculpan caballeros, iremos a dar un paseo por el jardín.- anunció e ignoró a una muy confundida Teresa.

-Claro, vayan.- les espetó Françoise. Anthony frunció el ceño e intentó oponerse.

-¿No hace demasiado frío? No quiero que mi Teresa se enferme.- dijo con cariño fingido.

Teresa negó con la cabeza.

-No, estaremos bien.- continuó Ángela, e hizo una reverencia en forma de despedida.

-Estarán bien, ya déjalas.- le dijo Françoise a su amigo. Anthony asintió, no tan convencido.

Teresa hizo la misma reverencia y ambas se alejaron del lugar. La joven lanzó una última mirada hacia Sebastián y Catherine.

-Epa, ojos en el camino. Te puedes caer.- le regañó su amiga juguetonamente. Teresa hizo una media sonrisa. Sebastián lo había negado. Había tachado a su futura cuñada de malcriada, pero él parecía divertirse con la _niña arrogante y maleducada. _

.

-Cariño, sabes que Sebastián te ama.- le dijo Ángela, una vez fuera, bajos los sauces llorones.

-Lo sé, pero no me extrañaría que sintiera algo por Catherine. Es hermosa.

-Por fuera, pero por dentro está más podrida que una manzana bajo el sol.

La joven soltó un bufido y se sentó en una banca. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ángela la imitó y suspiró. –Porque mi madre fue su sirvienta por unos años.

-¿Sirvienta de Anthony y Catherine?

La castaña asintió. Teresa levantó ambas cejas, confundida. -¿Y cómo eran?

-Los niños más malcriados y abusivos que pudieras conocer. Por eso no entendía como podías amarlo la primera vez que te vi. Al principio, supuse que era por su dinero…- Teresa la vio, fingiéndose molesta. Ángela rió. -… pero luego supe le verdad, ¿qué esperabas? ¡No podía saberlo!

Teresa rodó los ojos. –Lo sé, lo sé. Jugaba contigo.

Hubo un silencio, donde Teresa se imaginó de lo que sería su vida de ahí en adelante, tendría un hijo o hija que bien podría ser de Sebastián o Anthony. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba embarazada en ese momento, una parte de ella esperaba que no fuera así, otra parte quería que su hijo o hija fuera de Sebastián y no de ese monstruo sin alma que tendría como esposo.

Ángela estaba lista para romper el silencio y decirle la verdadera razón por la cual la había sacado de la fiesta, pero Teresa habló primero.

-Podría estar embarazada.

Teresa volteó a verla, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

-Estoy asustada, Ángela. Primero, he roto una ley de Dios, y segundo, ¿qué haré si el bebé se parece a Sebastián? Anthony lo sabrá de inmediato. No puedo casarme…- Ángela la detuvo.

-Espera, espera. ¿Tú y Sebastián…? Dios, ahora sé porque tenía tanta urgencia por sacarte de aquí...

Teresa frunció el ceño. -¿A qué te refieres?

Ángela suspiró, por segunda vez. –Cariño, no… te castigues por eso. Aún no sabes si estás embarazada, así que no hay que preocuparse por ello, aún.

-Ángela, ¿cómo que Sebastián me quiere sacar de aquí?

-Bueno, él… tiene un plan. Consiste en que no puedes casarte con ese idiota.

Teresa se levantó de la banca. –Quiere sacarme. Le dije no puedo hacerlo, se lo he dicho miles de veces. ¡Pero al parecer no me escuchó ninguna de ellas!- exclamó.

La otra muchacha se puso de pie también para tratar de tranquilizarla. –Escúchame, James ha preparado un barco para todos nosotros, zarpa a media noche. ¡Podemos irnos de aquí!

-¿Pero qué hay de tu familia?

-Irán con nosotros también, no podría dejarlos para que Françoise, bueno, tú sabes.

Teresa dudó un momento, había soñado con ese momento desde el día que se comprometió con Anthony, dejarlo todo e irse muy lejos para no verse forzada a casarse con él; pero una cosa es soñar y otra muy distinta es cumplirlo.

-No quiero casarme, no con él.- susurró Teresa.

-No tienes que hacerlo.- le aseguró su amiga. –Sólo tienes que escalar una pared, y serás libre.

Ángela señaló la pared detrás de ellas, Teresa sonrió. Si escalar el muro era todo lo que requería para encontrar la libertad, entonces qué bueno que era experta en escalarlos.

.

.

Al otro lado del muro, estaba Sebastián, esperando por ellas. Teresa estaba sorprendida, ¿cómo le había hecho para salir del baile? También estaba preocupada, ¿se daría cuenta Anthony? Si no, ¿cuánto tardaría en notarlo? Al estar en tierra firme, lo único que pudo hacer fue verlo incrédula. -¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

Sebastián la abrazó. –Esperándote. Siempre lo hice, siempre lo haré.

La muchacha sonrió, jamás se había sentido tan querida en su vida.

-Siento interrumpir el momento, pero hay un barco que está a punto de zarpar.- dijo Ángela, sonriendo también. Le encantaba ver a sus amigos juntos, serían muy felices si todos lograban salir de ese lugar a tiempo.

-Claro.- dijo Sebastián, separándose de Teresa. –Tenemos que irnos.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, Teresa se permitió disfrutar ese pequeño momento antes de que su huida empezara. Los tres jóvenes corrieron lo más rápido que sus cuerpos les permitía, sus acompañantes no tardarían en darse cuenta que se habían fugado.

.

.

Pasaron por las calles menos transitadas, pero aún así, podían oír el alboroto que se estaba formando. Al parecer, guardias buscaban a Teresa y Ángela, preguntando a cada habitante que podía encontrar si los había visto.

-¿Y si nos encuentran?- susurró una asustada Ángela.

-No sé, pero no lo harán.- le aseguró, Sebastián.

Se escabulleron por los callejones, tratando de no llamar la atención con sus movimientos sospechosos. Todos estaban asustados, Teresa sabía que si los atrapaban, Sebastián seguramente moriría, Ángela y ella serían humilladas por el resto de sus vidas, pero no enfrentarían el mismo destino que él. Se les prohibiría verse de nuevo, y probablemente, tener alguna clase de amistad nuevamente con cualquiera. De todos modos, ¿quién querría ser amiga de quienes intentaron fugarse a pocos días de sus nupcias? Teresa sacudió su cabeza, no estaba pasando eso, no aún, y en el mejor de los casos, nunca pasaría y lograban llegar a puerto antes de ser encontrados.

Estaban a pocos pies del lugar, Teresa y Ángela podían sentir la libertad cerca de ellas, sólo unos cuantos pasos más. James estaba esperándolos parado debajo de un farol, era casi medianoche y el barco estaba a punto de zarpar.

-Llegan a tiempo.- dijo, abrazando a Ángela. Luego le dio un beso en los labios.

Teresa alzó las cejas y no pudo evitar sonreír. -¿Tú y James?

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es perfecto para mí.- respondió Ángela.

James sonrió. –Le seguirá diciendo lo grandioso que soy cuando lleguemos al barco.

Sebastián rodó los ojos y tomó la mano de Teresa. La muchacha soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se encontraron cerca del barco. Todo había terminado. James y Ángela subieron, pasando una rampa.

-Todo ha terminado.- dijo Teresa. Sebastián asintió y tomó su mano para ayudarla a subir; fue entonces cuando se oyó un disparo.

Teresa quedó petrificada, ¿acaso…? Vio hacia abajo, y su peor temor se hizo realidad. Alguien le había disparado a Sebastián. Rápidamente, apagó la vela que iluminaba su camino.

-¡Quién anda ahí! ¡Los he visto! ¡Salgan de donde quieran que se encuentren! ¡Señorita Belmonte, a su padre no le gustará esto!

Ella posó sus manos en su boca, tratando de evitar un grito ahogado. Era uno de los embarcaderos, la había reconocido y disparado a Sebastián. Ella bajó la rampa, tratando de encontrarlo, temiendo por su vida. Oyó un susurro, y lo siguió. Encontró al joven, escondido bajo esa misma rampa. Se inclinó.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-No, digo, estoy bien pero… me ha disparado.- susurró.

Teresa pudo sentir lágrimas formarse en sus ojos.

-Sube, Teresa.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

Sebastián tomó su mano entre las suyas. –No puedo ir, no así. No quiero... no quiero que me veas morir...

-Te podemos curar, estoy segura que….- se soltó de su agarre, buscando la herida. Su corazón se heló al encontrarla junto a su pecho.

-Oh, amor…

-Lo siento.- susurró Sebastián.

Teresa pasó su mano por la frente del muchacho. Estaba sudando. –No, por favor. No. No. No. Esto no puede estar pasando.

-No tengo fuerza para levantarme.- susurró. –No puedo ir.

Teresa seguía negando con la cabeza, casi histérica. –Por favor. No, si te quedas… me quedaré contigo.

Sebastián buscó sus manos nuevamente, no podía permitirlo, no, ella pasaría su vida sufriendo. No cuando había una oportunidad. –Escucha, no me queda mucha fuerza. Quiero que… seas feliz. Y no lo serás, si te quedas. Por favor, es lo último que te pido.

-No digas eso…

-Sí, porque es la verdad.- remarcó.

-No seré feliz sin ti.

-Entonces, sé libre.

Teresa pegó su frente a la de él, sintiendo sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué pasaba aquello? No se lo merecían.

-No es justo, no lo es. Te amo.

-También te amo. Y por eso te pido que te vayas. Prométeme que serás libre.

La joven asintió, y besó sus labios. No quería que así fuera, pero por más que lo negará no iba a desmentir lo que pasaba. Sebastián iba a morir, y ese habría de ser su último beso. Lo prolongó lo más que pudo, pero el trabajador de su padre se acercaba cada vez más. Se separó, muy a su pesar.

-Vete.

-Lo siento.- susurró Teresa.

-Te amo. Por siempre.- dijo Sebastián, apretando su mano.

-Yo también, te amo, siempre lo haré.- le dijo entre sollozos.

-Shh, te va oír. Todo estará bien, amor, estarás bien.

Ella se soltó del agarre del muchacho, alejándose lentamente. No podía creer que ese fuera su último momento, juntos. Quería cargarlo y llevarlo dentro del barco, pero era imposible. No ella sola. ¿Por qué James no había salido a ver que sucedía?

Lanzó una última mirada a su silueta, si tan sólo pudiera ver su rostro… en ese instante, como si el cielo la hubiera escuchado, su cara se iluminó por la luna. Teresa se inclinó una vez más, para besarlo por última vez, parecía casi imposible dejarlo. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, se levantó y corrió dentro del barco. Sintiendo como una parte de su corazón moría al dejarlo, al no quedarse con él.

.

La joven se escondió detrás de unos barriles, un trabajador quitó la rampa y dio anuncio para que el barco saliera del puerto. Cada parte de su cuerpo le pedía regresar con Sebastián, pero había hecho una promesa. No lo haría. Cuando el barco comenzó a moverse, ella se desmoronó. Lloró y lloró, hasta quedarse dormida, no sin antes oír un disparo a lo lejos.

.

-¿Teresa?- le llamó alguien, sacudiéndola para despertarla.

La muchacha abrió los ojos con dificultad, estaban hinchados y el sol no ayudaba en absoluto. Alguien la abrazó con fuerza, ella sólo se dejó hacer, escondiendo sus ojos en los hombros de la persona.

-Cariño, pensé que… habían muerto. ¿Dónde está Sebastián?

En ese momento, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, aparecieron en su mente. Teresa comenzó a sollozar, aferrándose a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas. Ángela entendió y sólo abrazó más a Teresa.

Todos los presentes también sacaron sus deducciones. James golpeó el mástil con su puño.

-Debí haber salido, cuando… cuando oí el disparo. Sabía que debía salir ayudarlos…

Max, el padre de Sebastián, posó su mano en el hombre del muchacho. Haciendo que se tranquilizará. –Habrías muerto también, lo sabes.

-Eso fue cobarde.- le espetó.

-Fue sensato.

-No habrías podido hacer nada.- dijo Teresa, calmando sus sollozos y separándose de Ángela. –Yo estuve ahí, él… la herida estaba en el pecho. Nadie habría podido… ayudarlo.

-Lo siento, Teresa.- dijo, James.

-Yo también.- La muchacha vio al padre de Sebastián, sintiéndose culpable, si ella jamás hubiera aparecido en su vida, Sebastián estaría vivo. Era su culpa. –Lo siento tanto, señor. Si yo jamás hubiera aparecido en su vida… lo siento. Fue mi culpa, lo siento.

Max exhaló, y se inclinó junto a ella.-Niña, tú lo hiciste muy feliz. Nunca lo vi sonreír tanto, no desde que murió su madre, que en paz descanse. No te culpo, sólo culpo a los que le hicieron daño. Y tú, no fuiste uno de ellos. No fue tu culpa, ¿oíste?

Teresa dejó caer un par de lágrima más, abrazándose a sí misma. Max la abrazó, dejando que llorara en su hombro.

Ella se sentía perdida, ¿qué haría sin el amor de su vida? Lo había amado con tanta intensidad, que le era casi imposible creer que ya nunca más lo vería. Le enfurecía saber que habían estado tan cerca de estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas. Cada recuerdo de él, traía consigo otra lágrima, le dolía el pecho, justo donde se encontraba el corazón. ¿Qué haría sin él?

_Sé libre. _

Tardó un poco en entender esas palabras, pero Sebastián querría que ella fuera feliz, tanto como pudiera serlo. Le llevaría un tiempo, mas aprendería a sobrellevar su ausencia. Lo amaría por el resto de su vida, y por respeto a su recuerdo, daría lo mejor de ella para disfrutar de esa libertar que él le había brindado. Cada día, le demostraría lo mucho que le agradecía haberla salvado, porque eso fue lo que hizo. La salvó.

Además, era posible que tuviera que luchar por alguien más aparte de ella misma de ahora en adelante.

_Con un poco de suerte. _Pensó.

.

**Bien, como verán, es un capi largo, y triste, por eso me llevó un rato escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado y trataré de escribir la continuación tan pronto como pueda. Siento el atraso, pero he estado muy atareada tratando de entrar a la universidad. Intentaré escribir más rápido, de hecho, este capi lo escribí a las 5 de la mañana xD**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Será que la historia se repetirá?**


End file.
